The Plan
by RedRightCenter
Summary: Still in denial about Bea which started me thinking of what could happen after S4 Ep12 and this is what I imagined, a little bit of revenge and a little borrowed from Prison Break. All spelling and grammatical errors are mine, all Wentworth Characters are not.
1. Chapter 1

Regional Hospital

"I am so sorry Allie" weeps Maxine after telling her what happened to Bea two days ago "no one had any idea what was going to happen, if I had known or even been there I would've stopped her."

I know deep down that Maxine is telling the truth, she loved Bea just as much as I did but it doesn't stop the sorrow that is rising in my chest. I can't stop the silent tears from falling as I remember those soft brown eyes and shy smile that has been extinguished from the world forever.

"Allie, are you okay? Do you need the nurse?" Maxine asks quietly

My gaze quickly flits to the guard that escorted Maxine to my room then back to Maxine's tear soaked eyes, with a slow shake of my head I answer "No, I don't need a nurse" with a small heartbreaking smile I continue, "I just want to be alone right now."

Maxine leans down and kisses my brow and softly whispers for my ears alone, "If you need anything, anything at all you just have to ask" she leans back to stare in my eyes and continues, "because of her I will do anything to help or protect you, as long as I am around you will be safe" she promises.

With those words ringing in my ears Maxine slowly stands up and nods to the guard that she is ready to go back to Wentworth. Before she exits my room she turns back, "My next appointment is in two days, I'll arrange to come back to see you again, okay?"

I nod my agreement and answer with a quiet thank you, then she is out the door and I am alone with my sorrow.

Through the day hospital staff quietly enter my room for various reasons, medication, changing bed sheets and bathroom visits, I stare at the far wall as it all goes past me like it's happening to someone else. I don't even acknowledge the doctor's visit as he informs me they are keeping me for a few more days to make sure there are no residual effects from my overdose.

I am too busy remembering Bea and that last kiss that I placed on her brow, if I had known it was the last time my lips would touch her I would have made it a good kiss goodbye, better than a soft press to her forehead. Lost in the memory of our night together, her soft skin under my finger tips., our lips meeting in slow kisses and her beautiful body entwined with mine. It is all background noise, unable to compete with the short movie playing over and over in my head.

Finally I look up and the clock on the wall reads 10:00pm, no more visits from the staff until 6:00am, I am now truly alone and that is the signal for fresh tears to fall fast and furious from my eyes.

Back At Wentworth

Slowly Maxine walks from medical towards H1 and the girls, her shoulders are slumped with sorrow as she walks past the other inmates, some reach out to touch her shoulder in commiseration others hug her close while they whisper "We are with you."

She finally reaches the unit and is immediately mobbed by the girls with rapid fire questions "Are you okay?", "How is Allie?" and "Have you heard anything more?". Maxine hugs each of them and carefully answers "I'm a little queasy and tired" she starts, "As for Allie, I told her what we know happened and let her know we have her back but I am not sure how much she heard past Bea is dead" with a shake of her head she asks, "Could I have a cuppa and we can talk some more?"

Boomer scurries over to the kettle to set it to boiling, while Liz and Sonia escort Maxine to a chair at the table, she slumps down into the seat and with a quiet sad look at each women she silently invites them to join her. As each of them take a seat the sound of footsteps nearing the unit could be heard and the group turns to see Kaz Proctor entering through the gate.

Quick as lightning Boomer is in front of her blocking her entry to the unit, "What the fuck do you want?" she asks with a low growl of warning. Liz, Sonia and Doreen rise to form a circle of protection around Maxine, all waiting for the new Top Dog's next move.

With a glance at Maxine she asks "How is Allie?" a look of sadness descends on her face as she continues, "Does she know?"

"Physically she will be fine, the doctors are keeping her for observation in case anything else shows up but they should be releasing her back to Wentworth within the week." answers Maxine, "I was just telling the girls that I told her about Bea but not sure what she took in beyond that she is gone".

Kaz looks down at the floor, then back up to Maxine "What are you planning Max?" she asks quietly, "Are you going to challenge me?" she goes on quickly staring intently into Maxine's eyes, "Because that would be a mistake, the women voted me Top Dog before this happened and I don't think they've changed their minds."

"You have nothing to worry about Kaz," Maxine answers with a tired sigh, "Right now I am concentrating on my treatments and when she returns I will help Allie grieve properly"

With that affirmation, Kaz looks at Boomer and the rest of the women of H1 "And the rest of you? What are you planning?" her gaze coming back to Boomer, "Will you support me?".

Liz speaks up now "We won't challenge you Kaz but that doesn't mean we support you," she's says while staring directly into Kaz's eyes, "We'll help Maxine through her treatments and when Allie returns we will help her as well" with silent nods all the women, even Sonia, agree with Liz.

With a small smile and nod Kaz exits the unit, leaving everyone to wonder whether they have avoided a feud with the new Top Dog or issued her a warning for a future conflict. The whistle of the kettle breaks the silence and Boomer hustle over to make the tea, the rest of the women return to their seats at the table and as a group lift their eyes to stare at Maxine.

Again Liz speaks for the women "What are we going to do Maxine?" her gaze drops to her folded hands "Bea is gone, the Freak is back in protection under 24 hour double guard, the Governor and Mr. Jackson are suspended and Kaz is Top Dog."

"It would seem we are lacking in friends," muses Maxine "but if Bea showed us anything it's that planning for revenge takes time a and opportunity not necessarily allies, look at what she accomplished in order to kill Brayden Holt" she stops at that with a thoughtful look, " We need to stay quiet, keep everyone from looking at us, we need to wait for Allie to return"

"For Allie to return? Why?" asks Doreen

"Because my dear why do you think the Freak went after her, planted the gear in her cell that got her slotted when Bea went berserk on Mr. Jackson and again with the hotshot in the showers when she and Bea came out as a couple?" Maxine poses the question to the whole group.

"She is the brains" states Sonia "I wondered about the inconsistencies with Karen, even asked Beatrice about that before she was attacked in the kitchen" she pauses for a moment then goes on "When Allie was still in the RRH and second in command, Karen was more moderate and less driven to direct confrontation."

Remembering an earlier conversation with Sonia, Boomer pipes in with "So you think Allie is the thinker and Kaz the doer?"

"I do" Sonia nods her head emphatically, "Which should lead us to some interesting times when she returns, no matter how she was today I really don't think she will spend all her time at the hospital just crying. Don't be surprised if the Allison we knew before is not the woman that returns to Wentworth." Sonia looks at each of the women at the table while she finishes that last sentence.

"What do we do in the meantime?" asks Doreen "Liz and I have the prison memorial arranged for Allie's return, the board refused our request for some of Bea's ashes, they told Liz the body has been cremated and will be interred beside her daughter tomorrow!" she finishes plaintively.

"We will do what we can Dor," says Liz with a sigh, "We kept Bea's red blanket, some of her clothes and her drawings for Allie to have but beyond that we are stuck until things quiet down around here."

Boomer returns to the table with tea for everyone and joins the seated women, all are lost in thought of what the future will hold for them without their Queen.

Regional Hospital

The clock on the wall reads after midnight and I feel like shit, crying for two hours straight can take it out of you, but once the tears stopped I could feel my anger growing, anger at her for sacrificing herself, for giving up on me. She promised to protect me and I know deep in my heart she felt she had failed to do this and fell back on what she knew best, revenge.

Remembering what Maxine had said earlier, the doctor's had told her that there was nothing more they could do for me and that she had passed this information onto Bea after she pleaded with me to wake up during a phone call. During her visit Maxine had repeated Bea's final message to me "Allie, it's going to be OK….you just fly….you'll be free…..you go find Debbie and you look after her…and you wait for me….you wait…I love you beautiful girl" Then she hung up and walked away thinking I was as good as dead.

A little while later I did flatline but the doctor's were able to resuscitate me, Maxine was still there when my eyes opened and she tried to contact Bea again to tell her but it was too late, when she reached Mr. Jackson he informed her about what happened and that Bea was dead, killed by the Freak.

Bea once told me about a conversation she had with Liz and Maxine before Kaz first started her shit, that to be happy you need someone to love, something to do and something to look forward to, I had all of that for a short while and with one fell swoop the Freak took it all away.

With a sigh I decide that I need new goals, I will always have my love for Bea but our relationship is over before it started and our future together gone with Bea's last breath, but I will need to be patient that will be key to achieving my goals.

First something to do, Bea couldn't have confronted the Freak in that area of the prison without help, this tells me there was at least one guard involved maybe even the fucking Governor, I need to find out who it was.

Second something to look forward to, the Freak she has to pay for what she did to me and most especially what she did to Bea, my hand will be the one to finally end her.

It is a given to include the women of H1, with their love for Bea I know they will help me. This thought make me feel less alone, I need Maxine's guidance and respect from the other inmates, Liz for her motherly nature and as a trusted peer worker she can get people to talk to her. Boomer has her connections as well and her strength could be used to force what can't be coerced, Sonia is the enigma, being new and wealthy she could be an asset but I will have to be careful with her she is a smart one.

The wild card is Doreen, her abandonment of Bea to join Kaz and the Freak makes me nervous. I know Kaz fucked up with her and her kid, but with the way she changes sides so easily means I have to proceed carefully maybe not trust her as much as I would the others.

I will have to tread lightly even with the women of H1, anyone who joins me will be a pawn in my plan for revenge, unlike Bea I will use and sacrifice anyone I have to, justice must be served.

With that last thought I could feel sleep overtaking me, my eyes drift closed and I slip off hoping to find my love in the dreams waiting for me.


	2. The Plan Chapter 2

Wentworth Prison

The buzzer sounds for the prisoners to get ready for a new day of nothing, the women of H1 stand by their cell doors for the morning count, all staring at the empty doorway where their Queen had stood until recent events, all of them missing her good morning nod. A new guard enters the unit for the count,

"Anderson…here"

"Birdsworth…..here"

"Conway…..here"

"Jenkins…..here"

"Novak…where's Novak?"

"She's still at the hospital," answers Liz with an eye roll she mutters, "fuckin idiot"

"Oh okay someone hasn't updated the count sheet then" he stumbles on and Maxine with a sense of foreboding realizes that might not be the only thing not updated just as he reads out "Smith…..fuck now what, is she at the hospital too?" he asks the women who are staring at him with looks of horror on their faces, Boomer again is the first to react as she races over to the guard getting right into his face raining swear words and threats on him.

He steps back quickly, raising his radio to request help just as three guards round the corner and take in the angry Boomer threatening a guard, they all wade in to subdue her and escort her to the slot. The guard turns back to the unit and in a shaky voice asks "What the hell did I say?"

With a heated glare Maxine tells him "Next time you come into this unit you better have that updated list, Bea Smith was murdered and as you can see from Boomers reaction we are still grieving" she looks at what is left of H1 then turns back to the guard "Get the fuck out before we finish what Boomer started" the guard steps back slowly as the remaining women in the unit all nod agreement to Maxine statement and he walks quickly down the corridor to the next unit.

"Well that could have gone better" mutters Sonia, "What an imbecile, you would think there was at least one person here that has at least two active brain cells and one of the cells would have known to update the prisoner count lists".

Looking at Maxine, Liz says, "We better get to breakfast, my stomach is wrapped around my spine and we need to see what Kaz is up to."

With Maxine leading the way H1 heads to the cafeteria, as the door swings open all eyes are drawn to the women as they enter, Liz grabs a tray for her and Maxine saying "Go to the table Maxy, Sonia and I will grab some food for you, Dor will get a cuppa for you as well" Maxine nods and walks over to their table, as she sits the other inmates resume eating and their conversations.

Maxine eats as much as she can and Doreen offers to clear her tray for her along with Liz and Sonia's, they gratefully take her up on the offer and while she is off Liz leans into Maxine "I don't see Kaz here" Maxine leans in as well "No and from what I overheard she hasn't been in for food yet," turning her head towards Sonia "From what has been said she was called into a meeting early this morning with the acting Governor."

"Any idea who it is?" Sonia quietly asks Liz.

"No I haven't heard anything and neither has Doreen for that matter" replies Liz.

"So we have an unknown player entering the game" mutters Maxine, "I wonder if this will end up a permanent appointment or will Ms. Bennett return after her suspension?"

"A good question but how can we find out?" asks Doreen when she returns to the table, "That isn't something they would even tell the peer workers like Liz and I."

"Who was that friend of Ms. Westfall's that came to visit Beatrice after the attempted drowning?" whispers Sonia to Liz.

"That was Franky Doyle but she would know less than we would being on the outside." She replies.

"Ahhh I see what you're getting at Sonia," Maxine jumps in "it isn't Franky you are thinking of to get us the information but Westfall" she continues with a thoughtful look, "One of us is about to feel the need for counseling." with that said she stares directly at Doreen.

Regional Hospital

My latest dream is about Bea again but it's different than before, I enter a completely white room and before me are two women sitting at a table, as I walk closer I see they are both staring at a chessboard, lifting my eyes to their faces I see Bea and the Freak.

I glance back to the board and instead of the regular chess pieces these are carved to resemble the inmates and guards of Wentworth prison. I scan the board counting and see that Bea has less pieces than her opponent, as I watch one of them transfers from her side of the board to the Freaks.

It's Bea's turn to move and I watch as her hand hovers over a pawn representing an inmate and quickly she shifts her hand to her Queen which she moves across the board, as she does this I can see the trap the Freak built and when Bea's hand leaves the piece the trap is sprung. As the Queen is captured the image of Bea begins to fade, at the last second she looks up and into my eyes, her lips curl into my favourite smile and she says "I love you, beautiful girl" then she is gone.

I turn to the Freak and she is frozen in place, her image waiting for her next opponent, I contemplate the board and decide not is all lost and with that I sit down. As soon as my elbows land on the table the Freak looks up at me and with that the pieces on the board change. The Freak loses some and others change colour or disappear all together but the one thing that remains the same is that I will play on without a queen.

It's my turn to move and as I study the board, I notice a group of her pawns surrounding one of my bishops dressed in guard black, my king is protected by the other bishop, a knight and a rook all in teal. Off to the side I see a lone teal pawn, it is two moves from the end of the board. The Freak has been so distracted by the other pieces she has ignored this lesser piece that has steadily moved forward, Bea had left me a wild card, if it reaches that last square I can promote it to a lost piece.

My hand rises off the table, I take the pawn and move it one square closer, the Freak moves a pawn closer to the trapped bishop intent on taking the piece, with a small sigh I take the lone pawn on it's final move forward and as I place it on that last square it changes into a Queen with a small difference from the one before, blonde hair with red highlights grow out from under the crown. Now the game has truly begun

I wake up knowing what my subconscious is trying to tell me, in order for this to work I have to become the new Queen of Wentworth not the Top Dog, that I will leave for Kaz or whomever wants it. Right now I am not physically strong like Bea, the Freak or even Kaz but my mind isn't weak, I was the planner for the RRH when we were in the real world, Wentworth will just be a smaller area of operation with the same pitfalls, get caught or get dead, game over.

First things first is information, I need Maxine and the girls to gather everything they can. In order to hotshot me the Freak had to get out of the protection unit and only a guard would have been able to accomplish that. If that person remains unfound it will be dangerous for us, he or she will have the most too lose if found out, there is also the possibility that the Freak still maintains control over that person, blackmail being a wonderful tool.

As to Bea getting into a secure area to confront the Freak when she was released I can only think of three people who would even consider her request. Smiles might do it for a price but considering her going rates she would be expensive and untrustworthy possibly changing her mind at the last minute, Bea would not have left that to chance. Jackson would do pretty much anything for Bea, having done so in the past but I can't see him doing this, that strange connection they had would have prevented him from letting her get in harms way.

Governor Bennett, now she's something different, you can see in her eyes that she is a true believer in rehabilitation that given a good enough reason even the baddest of the bad can be turned into a productive member of society. A bit naïve of her but you can also see that there is a bit of a realist lurking in her eyes, I believe she would be able to excuse any action by applying the old cliché, the Ends Justify the Means.

I continue to mull this over and realize the other two really don't make sense, I am betting it was Bennett, after the Freak left the prison she would have the most to lose and would have used anyone to stop it. No matter what Bea told her Bennett had to know what Bea was capable of when those she cared about were hurt or threatened. By not considering Bea's state of mind with the news I wasn't expected to survive the overdose she might as well have been holding the weapon along with the Freak as it plunged into Bea's stomach. She is priority number two, fired or demoted I don't care what happens to her as long as justice is served.

The door to my room opens and in walks my obscenely happy nurse, "Good Morning Miss Novak," without waiting for my reply she continues, "It's time for your medication and breakfast, also there is a guard here who will take you out for some fresh air, isn't that nice?"

"Spectacular" I grumble and resign myself to listening to her mindless babble, I shelve my plans until I can be alone with my thoughts again.

Wentworth Prison

The women of H1 are seated at a table in the yard far away from the other prisoners, talking quietly amongst themselves when Doreen spots Juice and her crew wandering closer to them with every circuit they make of the basketball court.

"Hey" she says to Liz sitting beside her, "What do you make of that?"

"What?" answers Liz.

"Juice and her crew, look at what they are doing," she points out with her chin, "You know Juice doesn't like to walk anywhere that doesn't lead to food, sex or a combination of both, so why is she walking around the yard?"

"No Maxine, don't turn around," says Sonia even though she feels a twitch between her shoulder blades, "We don't know what this represents, Elizabeth and Doreen will keep an eye on them and if it is an attack they can warn us in time."

"Will do," Liz says, "just to add to that, I've known Juice a long time and can recognize when she is going to attack, she doesn't look like that now, she looks thoughtful or constipated hard to tell from a distance."

Maxine bends her head down, studying the table, "Only a couple of days," she whispers softly.

"A couple of days?" repeats Doreen.

"Yes" says Maxine, "remember Kaz's visit to the unit, telling us nothing had changed with Bea's death, that all the women voted and still wanted her as Top Dog?" she looks up into Doreen eyes, "I think she was a bit premature in her statement."

"Hmmmm, so you think this is a sign that not all is well with Karen's new position?" asks Sonia.

"Juice is a predator and has all the instincts of one," Maxine responds, "During the riot last year she was trusted with breaking Bea out of isolation and no matter how much we dislike her she was able to accomplish that objective against the Freak when she was still Governor." she finishes with a smirk.

"So you think she is trying to figure out if we are up to anything?" asks Liz.

"Well she is definitely not a Mensa candidate," muses Sonia remembering her recent interactions with the woman, "If you were Karen would you use her as a spy?"

"Definitely not" states Doreen, "She is muscle or intimidation for sure, so what do you think she is up to Maxy?"

"Bea and Juice had their differences for sure but the one thing they agreed on was getting rid of the Freak," Maxine looks up at the women with tear filled eyes, "With Bea gone and the Freak still here and alive, Juice must be wondering if we are planning anything in retaliation and knowing her I bet she wants in on whatever goes down. That would not sit well with Kaz, someone aligning themselves with us no matter the reason would get the others talking."

Just then Boomer arrives in the yard and hurries over to their table, "Did you hear the latest?" she asks Maxine.

"Booms what are you doing out of the slot?" exclaims Doreen, "You should have been in there at least 24 hours!"

"Aye that but Smiles took pity on me, apparently that new guard has been annoying her by not taking no for an answer keeps asking her out. Called him a douche bag, said my release was a freebie." said an elated Boomer, "So again did you hear the latest?"

"No Booms, we came out here straight after lunch, what's up?" answers Liz

"It's Kaz, she met with the new Governor this morning." she tells the table.

"Yeah Boomer we heard but we still haven't seen her yet." Maxine says, "It must have been an important meeting since she has been gone hours."

"Not really," replies Boomer, "It's more like she has been slotted indefinitely by the Governor and from what I heard it was within 5 minutes of them meeting!"

"What!" shout Doreen and Liz simultaneously.

"Yeah, according to Smiles they got just past the introductions when Kaz went boonta on the new Governor, apparently his deputy had to pull her off him!" said Boomer.

"Him?" queries Maxine, "A male Governor, that's new, haven't the past three Governor's been women? I thought it was policy or something for a female to have the position?"

"Past four Governors have been women" Liz corrected, "There have been at least two male Governor's since I first came here and the rumor was that before the Freak was hired the board were considering one of the male officers for the position."

With that information Maxine turns and gazes at Juice while murmuring "curiouser and curiouser" she continues with, "Who did Kaz name as her second with Allie away?" switching her gaze over to Boomer.

"No one that I have heard" Liz answers instead "That brunette spitfire might hold the fort for a day or two but no longer than that her temper and smart mouth will put the others off, the other two are pure muscle."

"Fuck, this shit is getting deeper and deeper and we are all out of shovels." moans Boomer.

"Maybe" lost in thought Maxine softly says, "Maybe not."

With that the buzzer sounds calling the inmates to their work duties.


	3. The Plan Chapter 3

Regional Hospital

Waking from my afternoon nap I see I am not alone, sitting beside my bed is a good looking brunette wearing a pink shirt with the words 'Don't laugh, your girlfriend gave me this shirt' she was so focused on her phone I was able to take the time to rack my brain trying to figure out who she was.

Giving it up as a lost cause I finally ask "Who the fuck are you?"

Her head whips up and she looks me in the eye, a cocky grin appears as she speaks, "Well well Blondie back with the living I see."

"That didn't answer my question, who are you and what the fuck do you want?" I raise my hand holding the call button, "You have 5 seconds to answer before I press this and get your ass thrown out."

"Hold up with the threats, I'm Franky," she answers finally, "A friend of Maxy's and -" the smile on her face disappears as she continues " Bea's."

I know that name from somewhere, then it hits me, "Doyle?" I say.

"The one and only" she answers the cocky grin reappearing on her face, "I got a message from Maxy asking me to check in on you, see if you need anything."

Staring her in the eye I reply "Just because you drop those names doesn't mean I believe you are who you say you are," I go on "You could be a reporter or somebody working for the Freak."

With a slightly offended look she reaches for her phone, she unlocks it and begins scrolling through it, she stops and turns the phone towards me and I can see a cheesy selfie of this girl and Ms. Westfall kissing. I glance back at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well I figured IDs can be faked but who would think to fake a pic like this, terribly embarrassing if anyone I knew were to see it, would think I turned all mushy and stuff." She answered my unasked question. "So back to why I am here, do you need anything?"

"Like what?" I answer still not sure what to think about her.

"Look, Maxy trusts me and so did Bea, she talked about you with me when I visited her" she stops there obviously remembering something, "I just wish she had waited for you to wake up."

"You and me both" I answer, "She thought I was dying because the fucking doctors said so but she should have remembered I'm a survivor, she should have waited for me to come back to her."

"Yeah, she called you her Alliecat once during a visit," she puts her phone down "How did that come about?"

"That was between her and I" replying angrily, taking a moment to calm myself I then ask "So Maxine sent you?"

"Yeah, she said she would see you tomorrow but with a new guard escorting her she won't be able to say too much about what is going on back at Wentworth, Doreen sent a message to Gidge asking her if I would consider visiting and giving you the update face to face."

"Shit how bad is it?" I ask anxious for news, "Are the girls OK? Has there been repercussions over what Bea did?"

"The crew is OK, apparently the new Top Dog has gotten off to a bad start with the temporary Governor she's been slotted for the time being, according to Maxy this Kaz didn't name a second since you joined up with Bea. The rest of the inmates are keeping their heads down for now except for Juice, something is up with her so Liz and Doreen are both keeping eyes on her and her crew." she paused, staring deep in my eyes for a few minutes searching for something.

She must have found it as she asks, "So what's your plan?"

"Pardon?" placing my most innocent look on my face.

"See just about anyone else would fall for that look but it doesn't fool me and don't for a second think it will work on Maxy," she lifts her feet up to the handrails on my bed, leans back raising her hands to the back of her head, "Gidge told me to emphasize how important your answer is to Maxy and the girls, apparently they've decided that you are some kind of genius or a strategist and based on that they are holding off doing anything until you return."

My eyebrows shoot up to my hairline in surprise, most people think Kaz is the genius behind the RRH and I am her tag along cheerleader, wonders of wonders that both Maxine and Franky have seen through the charade. To hold off answering I look up at the ceiling tiles, "You're the one she saved during the fire at the prison, right?" I ask to buy some time before answering her question.

I look back at her as her feet hit the floor, "Yeah" she says quietly, "I owe, or rather owed her for that and a multitude of other things, I figure I still do owe her and because of that I am here to help you any way I can." She looks up and I can see the pain in her eyes, maybe not as deep as mine but it is there.

I take a deep breath, look down at my hands in my lap and slowly release it, with a final thought to my chess board I look back to Franky, "Yes I have started planning and from what you have said it looks like Maxine has guessed what my starting point will be. Information is what I need right now. I won't make the same mistakes as others when it comes to the Freak, when I am done with her, she will be dead not incarcerated."

She nods as the grin returns to her face, "What can I do to help, blondie?"

"First, stop calling me Blondie use either Allie or Novak, second is there just you?"

"Nah I have some people wanting to help as well but they don't need to know about you or Maxy so I didn't bring them." she answers.

"Good you will need them, a guard helped the Freak get to me and I desperately need to know who it is before I can make any moves against her. I know for sure it wasn't Miss Bennett or Jackson, Smiles is debatable but she wouldn't want to lose her cash flow from the prisoners, so it still leaves quite a few that could have been turned."

"Makes sense, I will start with background checks see who has run into financial trouble or such, any likely candidates my team will sit on them and see what turns up."

"Start with that and let Maxine know what you are doing and why, that way she can check things from the inside, once I'm back at Wentworth get your info to me, I will sort through it all and plan the next step."

Taking this as a dismissal Franky stands up, leans down and kisses my cheek, moving back her eyes on mine she says "You brought happiness back into her life even though your time together was too short," she pauses slightly, "just know that she loved you everyone could see that," she places her hand on mine and with tears in her eyes she says "The Queen is dead, Long Live The Queen."

She turns towards the door to leave, my eyes follow her while tears flow freely down my cheeks, my thoughts return to the chess board from my dreams, another piece has entered the game, the new pawn that wears neither black or teal.

Still at the Regional Hospital

Franky steps out of the main doors and heads towards her car, she gets in and unlocks her phone and with a deep sigh she presses speed dial number 5, when the person on the other end picks up she says "It's me, my informant was right," she waits as the other person replies "Yeah I know it's dangerous but either way there will be danger so if I'm gonna go down it will be doing something about it." she pauses again listening "OK so if you are still in grab the kid and meet me at the playground near the Uni" Franky stops and listens, "Nah make it 7:00 pm, I still have some school work to finish but I will buy the ice cream, see you there."

With that Franky hangs up the phone, staring out her windshield she sees that same face that has been following her today, she's very pretty which makes her noticeable. As Franky stares at her she turns her head and they lock eyes, with a small smile and a flip of her shoulder length hair she walks away.

'Busted' thinks Franky, wondering if this is a groupie from her TV days or something else more sinister, soon introductions will have to be made and she will find out, friend or foe.

Wentworth Prison

In the laundry the women work quietly, with Bea gone and Kaz slotted the guard assigned Doreen to the steam press, the time passes slowly with Maxine looking up at the clock every now and again. Eventually the buzzer sounds and the inmates leave for the day, dinner would be in an hour so H1 returns to the unit for privacy.

"So what had you so occupied today Maxine?" asks Liz.

"Franky," she answers, "she was supposed to visit Allie this afternoon, I'm just worried it went badly you know how Franky can get, what if she isn't careful with her or flirts outrageously, Allie could reject the offer of help and you I both know she needs all of us."

"Now luv, I found it best not to stress about Franky until she actually does something to cause that stress, it will save you on ulcer medication." quips Liz.

With a small chuckle Maxine says "You are too funny sometimes Liz, " she continues, "but in all seriousness if she turns this sideways and Allie rejects our help I don't know how we will go about protecting Bea's girl for her."

With a small cough to get their attention Sonia chimes in, "I do not know this person but I have met Ms. Westfall and I just can't see that woman picking an idiot no matter how pretty the package."

"No Franky is not an idiot, before she was paroled out of here she had passed all the requirements to become a paralegal, she even managed to get a few years knocked off some of the other women's sentences," Liz informed Sonia. "Smart was never the problem being a smartarse was."

Maxine looks over to Liz, "No point in fussing now, I will find out tomorrow afternoon when I visit Allie, either she will be pissed off beyond belief with me or ready to go forward." The women all stare at one another as Doreen walks into the unit.

"What a fucking idiot!" she mutters, "try to help a person and they go off on ya. "

"What's up Dors?" asks Maxine.

"I'll tell you what's up, that bitch has a stick up her arse that's what's up and I hope it takes root and becomes her new leafy between the legs bush!" she finishes by stomping over to the table and grabbing a seat beside Liz.

"As a visual it's pretty funny but as a punishment all I can say is ouch." chuckles Liz, "where they hell did you pick that up?"

"Some comedy show I saw once, it just feels so appropriate for that fucking cow." Doreen answers with an angry shake of her head.

"So who is the fucking cow deserving of a lifetime trimming her leafy bush before sex?" asks Maxine.

"Kaz," replies Doreen, "I went to go visit her in the slot as a peer worker, to see if she needed anything like a shower, change of clothes or messages passed on to her crew ." she explains, "the idiot went off on me, claiming that we are trying to make a move on her while she is stuck in the slot, she also claimed that we are part of the Governor's plan to get rid of her."

"Well that seems like an ill advised move to make, alienating the one inmate that is allowed in to see to your well being when in isolation," says Sonia giving Maxine a meaningful look, "not wise at all."

Getting Sonia's reference towards the earlier discussion about the dynamic between Kaz and Allie, "she will definitely keep herself warm blowing that hot air in the slot," she says, "What worries me is what she said about the Governor, have either of you met him yet?" looking at Doreen and Liz.

Both women shake their head no, "I think I saw the deputy today, she was walking into the medical unit she's a tall bitch almost had to duck to enter the room. With her here not many of the women are going mess around," Doreen told Maxine.

"We still need to find out all we can about this Governor and his deputy before Allie returns," muses Maxine, "if Smiles isn't available or too scared we will have to see who else can be pumped for information. What about that guard Stewart, I've seen him hanging around the Asian crew a few times, do you think he can be approached?"

"Not if he is involved with Tina," says Liz "anything we ask will probably get back to her or Kaz and that is a can of worms we don't need to open right now."

With that the speaker calls their unit for dinner, "Has anyone seen Susan?" asks Sonia.

All the women around the table shake their head no as they get up from the table, "Maybe she is already at dinner, you know how she hates missing a meal." says Liz.

A park near the University

Sitting on a bench Franky reminisces about the day she met her little sister, how the little girl squealed when the swing was pushed so high her little feet stretched out trying to touch the sky, how soft her hands were when she grabbed Franky's. It brings a tender smile to her face as two people join her on the bench one on either side of her.

"So what is that smile for?" asks the big man on her left, "can't be about this crusade of yours."

"Never mind that where's the ice cream? You said she was buying," says the younger man on the right.

"Fuck off both of you, you can see I brought coffee, the ice cream would have melted since both of you would be late for your own funerals." she replies darkly looking at her watch she sees it's almost 7:30.

The man on the left grabs the cup with Fletch on it and the younger man took the one with Shayne, "mmmmm like mother's milk," says Fletch, "Sorry about that, the traffic was bad and I had to wait for the Kid to catch up on that two wheeler you bought him.".

Shayne shrugs, "Gets me from A to B, not as fast but it gets there," taking a sip of his coffee, "Not bad I've had better but thanks anyways, so what's the plan?"

"I am so overwhelmed by your gratitude for the freebie Kid, as for the plan my contact wants information on the guards at Wentworth, the Freak had help and our job is to find out who it was." with a quick look at Fletch she asks, " Do you think Bennett will talk to you?"

"I can try, out of the three of us I probably have the best chance to get her to open up but if you ask your girlfriend to, it would be a guarantee that Vera would talk," Fletch pauses, "That way I would be free to approach Will."

"Not happening," growls Franky, "she was on the Freaks radar once before and I am not putting her back there for any reason. Go to Bennett, Jackson is mine to try and as for you Kid I need you to work the computer, use the program I gave you, start with financials see if anyone at Wentworth has received a large sum recently that can't be explained or traced."

"From now on we only use the burner phones I gave you, have you memorized the codes?, " the two men nod yes, "good, if you get made send the scatter code, destroy the phone and we will arrange to meet up when the coast is clear." after a final nod, " Fletch you get started, Shayne I need you for a sec."

The big man gets up heading towards the nearest garbage can he drops his coffee container then walks slowly towards his vehicle in the parking lot. After a moment she leans forward and looks at Shayne, "I have an extra job for you, " she says," when you get up look down at me but pass your eyes slowly to your left, there's a young woman sitting on a bench wearing a blue shirt, she's pretending to talk on the phone while watching us. "

"OK" says Shayne, " then what?"

"Then leave but head to my place, when I leave I am pretty sure she will follow me, I'll head home so get there first, when I settle in for the night hopefully she will head off. I need you to follow her, find out where she lives and what's her name. Send me the details then head home to start your other assignment." She finishes.

"Righto," he agrees while getting up off the bench, "got her and I am out of here, talk to you in a bit." and off he walks towards his motorbike.

Franky leans back and crosses her legs, slowly sipping the last of her coffee to give Shayne a head start, when she thinks enough time has passed she gets up and walks over to the garbage can dropping her cup as she walks by. In the parking lot she gets in her car and waits, sure enough there she is heading to a green sedan. Franky starts the engine, puts the car in gear and drives off towards home followed by the green sedan.

Unknown

A sharp pain in the sleeping woman's abdomen brings her close to waking, she can feel herself becoming more aware. The voices around her are quiet, whispering so softly that she can't catch what they are saying, there is a rhythmic beeping noise on one side and a whoosh of air to her left. Her first thought is where am I?

Cold hands apply pressure to her stomach and she feels the pain again it helps to ground her, it pushes the fog from her mind, once the hands leave she feels a coolness entering her right arm and as it moves forward she begins to lapse into unconsciousness, the clouds of sleep envelope her and she returns to her dreams.


	4. The Plan Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the halfway house

Sitting on the sofa channel surfing, Franky checks her phone again, still nothing from Shayne regarding the stalker. Getting up to make another cuppa she checks the time to see it is just after 8:00 am and she is now really starting to get worried about the kid. Just as the kettle boils over one of the phones on the coffee table goes off with the ring tone set for Shayne, she pours the boiled water over the tea bag and leaves it to steep, she walks over and picks up the first phone and sees a text from the kid.

'sorry got delayed, she never left your place except to get food, spent the night in that car. broke in when she got the food, no registration or insurance papers = no address, plates are stolen off a delivery truck not reported yet, only found a first name Zalia off a coffee cup on the floor of the back seat, BTW she is a fucking slob. Later.'

'Thanks kid, get some sleep then start your assignment'

Huh, Zalia unusual name, Franky thinks back, nope she would certainly have remembered it if she had received a fan letter back in prison, so not from the TV days. Walking over to the window Franky pulls the curtain back slightly to stare down at the green sedan parked in the alley across the way, thinking enough is enough, tonight it will be time for introductions Miss Zalia.

Regional Hospital

The sun is so hot my back, I open my eyes and all I can see is white sand stretching for miles and miles. Glancing down I can see I am wearing a teal coloured bikini with the straps hanging off my shoulders. Raising up on my elbows I turn my head and there is Bea laying close beside me, she's wearing a matching suit but it's a dark red, her hair is pulled back in a pony tail.

I reach out to touch her and her head turns towards me, she raises her sunglasses to stare in my eyes, her gaze melts my heart as I brush my fingers against her cheek. She moves her head to kiss my hand glancing back at me she opens her mouth to speak and I hear-

"Miss Novak?" there is a pause "Miss Novak?" the voice is quite insistent "Are you awake?"

My eyes open to see the same nurse from yesterday, what fresh hell is this? Getting attacked was bad enough now I am stuck with this overly cheerful idiot, in my darker moments I wonder, if she were in an accident would her rescuers find her with that stupid grin still on her face.

"Yeah," I answer "I'm awake, what do you want? Is it time for my sleeping pills again?" I ask sarcastically because for the past two days she has been waking me up randomly for the stupidest of reasons.

"No luv," she answers totally missing my sarcasm, "You have visitors, isn't that wonderful, something to break up the day!" she ends with her smile growing impossibly brighter.

What the hell is she on about, the only person I am expecting is Maxine, I check the clock on the wall and it reads 10:00 am, too soon for Maxine. Racking my brain I try to guess who exactly would take the time to come here, my family is either dead or not talking to me since I told them I was a lesbian and working as a prostitute to support myself.

After raising the bed, plumping my pillows and tucking the blanket around my legs she hustles off towards the door, opens it and in walk a man and a woman dressed in correctional uniforms.

The man is shorter than me and built like a bulldog must have taken two uniforms to make just one for him, I can see the golden crowns of the Governor on his shoulders, his hair is slightly greying at the temples and matches the colour of his eyes. The woman standing to his right must be his deputy, looking up I guess she is at least 6 feet tall without shoes on as she towers over her shorter companion, her blonde hair is pulled back into a severe ponytail and her eyes are a striking sky blue only seen on clear days.

With all these differences there are only two similarities between them, the coldness in their eyes and the fake smiles they are wearing.

The nurse closes the door quietly and the smiles leave their faces, the man starts the conversation with introductions, "Hello Miss Novak, I am acting Governor Winchester and this is deputy Governor Wolfe," he goes on "We decided to stop by to see how you are getting along."

Tearing my gaze from the door, I look at Winchester shifting to my mask of simple mindedness, with a small smile in place I reply, "Everything is good thanks."

"Do you remember anything about where you got the drugs that caused your overdose?" he asks.

"No Governor, can't remember a thing." I respond quietly, my eyes shift to the deputy when I hear a soft snort issue from her. "It's all really just a blur right now, maybe later something will come to me."

He nods his head sharply, turns to look at his deputy "You were right," turning back to me he tries a different line of questioning, "I hear you had a close relationship with Bea Smith, am I correct?"

Holding back the tears my brow scrunches up in confusion, "Close, sir?" I ask wondering where this conversation is going,

"Yes the story is she took you in recently when you were using, helped you to detox, then you overdose and she goes off claiming someone did it to you on purpose. To top it all off she finds out you aren't expected to survive, she proceeds to confront Joan Ferguson and ends up being stabbed to death, so yes close." he finishes.

"Not sure what you are getting at Governor," I reply, "the first part is true but I don't know anything about what happened between Smith and the Freak."

"The Freak?" he asks me, the deputy finally speaks," Yes sir, it's the nickname the inmates tagged to Ferguson when she was still Governor, it carried over when she was incarcerated at Wentworth pending trial."

"Of course," he nods, "so do you have anything to add? Some idea as to what went down?" he inquires.

"I was here Governor, how on earth can you think I would know anything?" I reply tartly.

He stands there trying to look deep in thought but it is clear to me he is trying to remember his next line, with a quick shift of my eyes to the deputy I can see she is staring daggers at him, finally he remembers, "See we have some unanswered questions about the incident between Smith and Ferguson, like how Smith got into the secure area. Now I tried asking another inmate about it and she went off, had to be slotted so my thought was you might be more willingly to talk given who your friends are."

"My friends," I ask making sure my mask is still in place, careful to keep my gaze from the deputy, "What do you mean sir?"

"Well you were close with Smith and we hear you were second to Karen Proctor, both interesting and powerful women surely you must have some thoughts as to what happened." the frustrated deputy finally joins the conversation.

Motherfucker they must have questioned Kaz and with their attitudes it would have set her off in no time, if they continue to drill her for information it won't be the last time. After the incident in the kitchen Kaz and the RRH lost a lot of credibility with the other inmates, if there is even a hint that Kaz as Top Dog was involved in what led to Bea's death she won't just lose her standing, the other inmates will tear her and the crew apart.

With a soft cough the Governor draws my attention back to him, "I haven't any idea what happened, " I answer sincerely.

"Think about it and we will talk again when you return to Wentworth," with that he and the deputy offer up their fake smiles again and in unison turn towards the door and exit my room.

Leaning back I replay the conversation in my head and what becomes apparent is these two are looking to create a cover up story for Bea's death, probably to clear any Wentworth employees of involvement by placing the blame on an inmate. A little clumsy of them, I would have used someone else to start the ball rolling, by doing it themselves it shows they are desperate and that they don't have the board members support for this story, yet.

Outside Vera Bennett's Home

Matt Fletcher stops at the end of the walkway, taking time to scan the house he can see the owner hasn't watered the lawn or tended the garden for at least a week. Taking a quick look up and down the street he sees at least three vehicles parked near enough to keep an eye on the house but not be seen by the occupant of said house.

Shaking his head, he opens the gate and begins walking towards the front door, he can hear at least one car door opening but ignores it, his mission is to speak with the woman inside the house, not beat the crap out of some reporter that can always wait for another time.

Approaching the door he knocks, then pauses to listen for any sign that Vera is home, hearing some footsteps he waits, when nothing happens he raises his hand again and knocks harder. "C'mon Vera, I know you're in there open the door, it's Fletch." Looking back he can see the newsie pulling a camera out of the back of one of the cars, "Hurry up before I am on the nightly news punching out some reporter."

There is the sound of a latch being undone then the door opens revealing a very tired looking woman, she stares at Fletch in disbelief then asks, "What are you doing here?"

"To see you obviously, we need to talk and-" with a quick lookover his shoulder at the advancing reporter, "it would be better to do this inside, so invite me in before the Jimmy Olsen wannabe gets here."

Seeing the oncoming reporter, Vera opens the door wider and Fletch steps inside, with a slam the door is closed and Vera quickly turns the latch locking it again. After taking a long look at him and she walks towards the living room with Fletch following, gesturing at a couch she offers him a seat while taking a seat herself in a chair. "You didn't answer me, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was working the farm when two days ago I got a call from a mutual acquaintance telling me what went down, how Ferguson was involved and what happened to both you and Jackson. She asked me if I would be interested in helping her take Ferguson down once and for all," pausing to look at Vera, he continues, "I told her I needed to think about it, she said fine to call her back with an answer but that sooner would be better. It really didn't take me long to decide but I did have to arrange for someone to watch over the farm, then I packed my bags, called her back and drove here to Victoria."

"Mutual female acquaintance?" asks Vera, "We don't have a mutual acquaintance except for Will and last time I looked he was still male, so who was it."

"Doyle," he finally answers, "She is cooking up some kind of plan, not sure who exactly her contacts are except this odd kid named Shayne, so far all we are doing is information gathering for someone. Which brings me to why I am here, she needs to know what happened to Bea Smith and how did Ferguson get to her."

Getting up Vera walks towards the bay window overlooking the backyard, crossing her arms for protection she turns back, "if I tell you this and it gets out my career will be over, I think I will even be charged and all it will do is help Ferguson prove her innocence and walk free."

"Vera you can trust me to protect you, I won't let anything happen to you whatever you tell me, I will only use what is necessary and I won't let it come back on you." he tells her quite firmly.

Turning back to the window Vera takes a deep breath and as she lets it out comes to a decision, "It started the day Bea Smith found her friend Allie Novak in the shower, nearly dead from an apparent overdose…

An hour later Vera finishes her story, catching Fletch up on what she knows. "I know I fucked up believing Smith was going to confront Ferguson to entice a confession from her but I was desperate and Smith knew it. If I could go back I would deny her request, with Smith gone and Ferguson again screaming conspiracy she could still walk out of prison a free woman." she finishes grimly.

"Jesus Vera, I knew it was bad but not this, if all you lose is your career you will be lucky." He rubs his chin thinking hard, "Who else knows what went on between you and Smith?"

"No one except Smith, I think Will suspects but knowing and suspecting are two different things so I don't think he will say anything." she answers.

"Ok, here is what we do, don't tell anyone else not even your lawyer, I will let Franky know but that is it," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small phone. "Don't answer any phone but this one, don't go out and don't open your door to anyone unless it's either Franky or me, you hear." After giving Vera the phone he heads for the front door to leave but Vera stops him.

"Use the back way, there is a pathway between my fence and the house behind me, the newsies haven't made it through as my neighbour is quite private and proceeds to water them every time they approach but if you are leaving he won't turn the hose on you."

Turning around Fletch heads to the indicated door, with one last look at Vera he says, " Hold tight, we can get through this." Exiting the house he misses Vera's small nod.

Blowing out her held breath Vera sits down enjoying the small glimmer of hope building in her chest.

Regional Hospital

Since the Governor's visit my mind has been going round and round, using the chess board as a visual I set my pieces up and practice moving them, trying to see where a counterattack might come from it's hard work but necessary. As I lay there thinking I vaguely hear the whisper of the door opening accompanied with the squeaking nurse shoes. Crap Nurse Happy is back, I swear she bought the squeakiest shoes she could find and asked for an extra squeaker to be added.

I keep my eyes closed in the hopes she takes the hint and goes away but my luck is still holding as I hear her annoyingly happy voice say "Miss Novak, time to wake up, your lunch is here and you need to keep up your strength!" she finishes on that high note, like hospital food is the best thing ever, gag.

Opening my eyes I glare into her overly cheerful gaze just barely stopping myself from telling her where to stick the lunch, I modify my expression back to the innocent mask and reply with a quick thank you. She places the tray it on my table, gives me another cheerful grin and off she goes with her squeaking shoes echoing in my ears.

Looking down I see a bowl of some yellow soup with a package of crackers beside it, a really sad looking cheese sandwich possibly from WWII and yuck green jello, no wonder people get better fast, I ate better when I was homeless. I hear the door swing open again and as I look up to ask whomever it is to take this crap away I find myself looking into Maxine' warm eyes.

"You came" I breathe out with the first happy feeling I have had since learning about what happened to Bea..

"Hi luv, how are you doing." she asks, "Are you feeling better, stronger?"

Looking behind Maxine I see that she is alone, "Where's your guard?"

"My escort is standing outside the door beside yours so we can talk in private." she informs me with a smirk as she takes a seat. "According to Smiles they are trying to be helpful to avoid any more trouble."

"How much can you trust any guard to keep playing along?" I ask hesitantly, "If one of them finds out what we are up to, they could flip, use it to gain favour with that new Governor."

"Don't know for sure but I figure to use them for as long as we can, as for the new Governor we don't know anything beyond it is a man and he had Kaz slotted within 5 minutes of meeting her." Maxine finishes with a knowing look.

"Well I can help with that since I had the dubious honor of a personal visit this morning, he and his deputy came by to grill me on what happened to Bea," while Maxine looks at me in surprise I continue with, "total fishing trip, they knew I wouldn't know details but definitely trying to get me to slip up give them some insight. What I took away from the visit is they're looking to cover up what happened to Bea which only confirms my theory that a Wentworth employee was involved."

"What can you tell me about him?" asks Maxine, "Anything could help us to prepare."

"Nothing special really, typical male superiority it's the deputy you have to watch, for all that he did the talking I could literally see her hand up his ass like a ventriloquist." I say, "she is the one pulling the strings and making the plans."

"Are you sure" she asks and I nod yes, "What are the names? Maybe Liz can get some more info on them."

"The Governor is Winchester and the deputy is Wolfe, no first names we didn't get that friendly," I pause with a new thought "Do you think the board has a sense of humor? Ya know Wentworth, Winchester and Wolfe, the WW in duplicate?"

With a small chuckle Maxine answers me, "No I don't think the board thought about the irony when they made the appointment but figures you would Allie," with a worried look Maxine asks," were they the only visitors you've had?"

Furrowing my brow in fake confusion playing with her," What do you mean Maxine?"

"Well the girls and I asked a friend to drop in to check in on you," she confesses hesitantly, "Did Franky make it in to see you?"

Dragging it out a bit I finally answer "Yeah she came by, a little warning in the future would be appreciated, I almost had a heart attack when I woke up and found a stranger sitting by my bed." I chuckle remembering the selfie she showed me, "Didn't know who she was at first but connected the dots when she provided me proof."

"Proof?" Maxine asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That is between me and Franky-," pausing for dramatic effect, " and Ms. Westfall."

With that last name Maxine's face drops in shock, shaking her head she answered, "Don't tell me anything, I have an appointment with her tomorrow and it's serious discussion. I can't sit there with lewd images in my brain and talk with the woman so keep it to yourself!" she takes a deep breath and asks, "So we're all good?"

I nod yes, "I asked her to dig up any dirt on guards and staff at Wentworth, once she has enough to start she'll get it to us." Maxine lets her breath out in relief ass I continue, "Somebody had to let the Freak out of protective custody in order for her to hotshot me in the shower." I leave out the details that Franky has some help or that she is about to meet a friend of mine, the less Maxine has to worry about the better this will go.

Lost in my thoughts I go quiet as I think about my other contacts, the ones Maxine and the rest also don't know about. They got the cell phone and booze into Wentworth when the RRH first came to the prison, I will have to reach out to them, direct them to contact my girl and open the conduit again for the info and specialty items.

Sensing my thoughts Maxine asks, "Hey Allie, luv where did you go just now?"

Looking into her brown eyes, " Nowhere far Maxine, still here."

"Still beautiful." she answers her eyes go out of focus with memories and I realize it must be about Bea as a tear escape and slides down her cheek. She focuses back on me her eyes and smile still sad, "the girls send their love and condolences, Doreen and Liz have the memorial ready for when you return."

I turn my head to the side as the tears well up, I thought I was cried out from the other night but with one sentence from Maxine it proves me wrong. I turn back to her, "let them know I am grateful and I can't wait to see them again, I know whatever they have planned will be special." I look away again trying to compose myself, "Please can we talk about something else."

With that Maxine reaches for my hand, her thumb rubs the back to comfort me as she starts with the gossip at Wentworth, giving me more details then Franky could, it helps to distract me and slowly the tears fade from my eyes.

Soon there is a knock on my door, the guard signaling that our time is up, Maxine leans forward to stare in my eyes, "What do you want us to do about Kaz?" she asks, "eventually she will be released out of the slot."

"Leave Kaz to me, don't let her know about anything or give her any reason to look any closer at us, when I get back I will talk to her and put a muzzle and leash on her." I answer with smirk.

"Exactly how will you do that?" asks Maxine, "not that I don't think you can but after watching her since you arrived at Wentworth I can't see what can be done to shut her up."

"You said she isn't as solid in her position as Top Dog right?" Maxine nods yes, "How solid do you think it would be if I let it out that she knew and actively helped the Freak in the attempt to kill Bea in the kitchen? That she lied to Bea about my involvement, let me get back on the gear to drive a bigger wedge between us so I wouldn't tell what I knew! Do you think Kaz could keep the prisoners in line without having to resort to those brutal tactics she disparaged when talking about Bea?" I inform her angrily looking into her shocked eyes, "Kaz will keep her mouth shut and do as she's told or she can face the yard all by herself."

Another knock sounds on the door, the guard again, "Go Maxine, I will see you and the girls soon but what I just told you stays between us, I can't have Boomer or someone else going off on Kaz just yet, I will need her."

Glancing quickly at the door, Maxine stands and leans over to kiss my cheek, "Take care of yourself until you get back to us." turning she heads towards the door and with one last smile over her shoulder she is through the door and gone.


	5. The Plan Chapter 5

A/N- Thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoy this one as weĺl but I must confess it may be a little rough around the edges. I'm off for the long weekend with my BFF and where we are going might not have running water never mind the internet so I loaded this one early, might have to update before I finish the sixth installment. Happy Weekend Everyone.

Chapter 5

At the Bedsit.

Checking the clock Franky can see the time is 7:30 pm, the sun has just begun to set and her decoy purchased earlier that day is in place, zipping her hoodie up she turns to the back window that up until today was sealed shut. Raising the window pane, she shifts a leg over the edge, looking to the side she can see the drain pipe not the sturdiest thing ever used for escape but will do for now, at least it's only a three floor drop, she could survive a fall.

Slipping her other leg over the edge, she grasps the window ledge with both hands and lowers her body down, then moves hand over hand along the edge, bracing with her feet she reaches one hand over to grab the pipe. Holding tightly with her hands, she swings one foot over, then the other hand follows grabbing the pipe, using her feet as a brake she begins to slide down the pipe, hitting the ground finally she crouches listening. After a minute of the usual street noise she stands up and heads to the corner of the building, just as she was about to move on a voice calls out.

"Impressive, if I hadn't seen a few films myself I might've fallen for the decoy but really a sex doll, couldn't have gone for a large teddy bear or something?" Franky spins around and there leaning up against the wall is her stalker dressed in ripped jeans and t-shirt with her blonde hair up under a ball cap, wearing the same smile from the other day.

Matching her pose against the wall Franky replies, "That's not the only impressive move I have, are you looking for something special? " plastering a grin on her face to cover her shock.

With a nod to acknowledge Franky's quick recovery the girl goes on, "How about I buy you a drink good looking?" she gives her a cheeky wink, "We can get to know each other better and talk about those moves, Franky."

"Well that's not a fair on our first date, you know my name but I don't know yours." Franky's smile grows wider waiting to see if the girl lies, "how about we start with that?"

"Now c'mon Franky, your boy is good but his aftershave is way too strong, if you send him out as a sneak thief again get him to cut back on it," her smile is now wider than before "it took me three hours to get the smell out of my car ."

"Noted, by the way he thinks you're a fucking slob. As I have the curfew why don't we take this upstairs to my place for that drink, Zalia?" Franky says with a raised eyebrow.

"Lead the way."

They walk around to the front of the building, Franky opens the front door and gestures for Zalia to proceed her but with a shake of her head she declines the offer, Franky shrugs and starts through the door and up the stairs, the only sounds are the two sets of shoes hitting the steps.

Getting to her door Franky opens it and again gestures for Zalia to proceed, this time she does enter first and bursts out laughing while pointing at the sex doll sitting on the couch wearing only a t-shirt with the words -

'G_ F_ck Y_ _ rs_lf, '

'would you like to buy a vowel?'

"Where the hell do you get your shirts?" she asks still laughing.

"Seriously, out of all the questions that need to be asked tonight, that's the first one that you come up with?" Franky asks with a sarcastic edge. "What do you want to drink? Coffee is already made, I've some vodka in the freezer if you want something hard and pop if you like it soft?" her cocky grin making an appearance.

"Coffees good, white and sweet" not rising to the bait, she glances around at the posters on the wall, "not exactly the Ritz but you seem to have made yourself a home."

"Have a seat and keep Lola company she looks lonely, I'll get the coffee." Franky issues the invitation with a nod towards the couch.

Turning back to her guest she sees Zalia sitting on the couch with the sex dolls arm around her shoulder, with a laugh she walks over to the table and puts the cups down spilling the coffee slightly. "I assume your online profiles list an outstanding sense of humor as your number one asset?"

"Nope that would be number two, you only get to find out number one if you're a bad girl," she replies, "Anyway, enough with the flirting, as much as I like it we need to get to know each other better doncha think."

"Look," Franky starts, " I already got a girl and I'm not looking to replace her or have anything on the side," she continues with regretful look, "I'm sure a good looking chick like you can find someone else to stalk, OK? "

This sets the girl to laughing so hard Lola falls off the couch with her naked legs pointing straight up in the air, Franky quickly grabs the doll and moves it to the bed, staring hard at the other girl until she begins to quiet down, "OK OK that's fair, I can see how with your infamous history you would come to that conclusion but you are so off base. I'm not exactly here for you Franky." Still chuckling Zalia picks up the mug and takes a sip.

Franky walks back over and takes a seat on the couch, grabs the other mug as she turns to Zalia and asks, "So what is this about then?"

"Well to stop being the rude one I'm Zalia Raines, I'm sure your smelly henchman can discover all the dirty deets with that so I won't go any further, a girl likes to keep some mystery," she takes another sip from the mug, "mmmm that's good but back to your question, I'm not trying to get you in the sack, I'm here to help."

"Really," answers Franky taking a long look at the girl beside her, thinking fighting and wet paper bags, "Go on you've got my attention, what exactly can you help with?"

"Books and covers Franky, books and covers," replies the girl catching the once over, "Don't judge, I'm quite capable of protecting myself or taking someone down."

"Great, now we both know what a bad ass you are why don't you finally explain why you' re following me?" Franky covers up her frustration with the girl by raising her mug for a drink.

With a sly smile Zalia looks Franky in the eye, leans back and says," Allie Novak," pausing dramatically, " and Joan Ferguson."

Unfortunately for Franky she had just taken a mouthful of coffee which ends up all over the coffee table, reaching over she places her cup down on a dry spot then lunges to the side her forearm connecting with Zalia's throat, the knife from under the table at her jugular. "Now," Franky says quietly, "Why don't you start at the beginning, make it short before my arm gets tired and starts to tremble, wouldn't want the knife to slip and cut that pretty neck of yours."

Glancing down then back up, Zalia clears her throat, "Glad to see you haven't lost your edge since leaving prison, pun intended," the knife gets closer and her smile drops, the next thing Franky sees is the ceiling with Zalia standing over her twirling the knife between her fingers, "When someone says they can take care of themselves you should really believe them it saves on furniture and pain killers." she reaches down offering a hand up out of the wreckage of the coffee table. Grasping it Franky allows herself to be pulled up, shaking her head she vows to start taking some martial arts to stop getting her ass handed to her.

Sitting back down on the couch Franky looks at Zalia, "So you got the weapon, obviously some skill so the floor is yours," looking at the mess, "but be quick I'll have to spend some time cleaning this up so my girlfriend doesn't think I had an orgy without inviting her."

The grin reappears as Zalia places the knife on the side table, she resumes her seat on the couch and turns to Franky, "First things first, I'm really here to help," she pauses, then with a knowing look she says "Second Ferguson needs to experience a Righteous Act of Retribution and on behalf of Allie I am here to help deliver it."

There's a knock at the door breaking up the staring contest, "That is my cue to go," stepping over the mess she tosses a piece of paper into Franky's lap then heads to the door, opening it to a shocked Bridget Westfall, she looks back at Franky, "call me babe," turning back to give the other woman a wink, "good evening Ms Westfall, I must say you are looking particularly stunning tonight," then out the door she goes.

Bridget, watches the other woman walk down the stairs, turns back to take in the mess on the floor, the half naked sex doll on the bed and Franky's expression, raising an eyebrow she says, "something we need to discuss?"

Franky leans back, fighting the bubble of laughter as her mind whirls, wondering how she is going to explain this to Gidge and keep her out of it.

Regional Hospital

Looking up at the clock I sees it is now after 8:00 pm, a small grin appears as I think about the meeting between Zalia and Franky, depending on how things go they will either be best friends or kill each other. If I was a betting woman I would place my money on Zalia because of the black belts but the girl could be too cocky on occasion as she well knew and Franky could have slipped past her guard.

The door to her room opens and in walks a member of the cleaning staff pushing a bucket and mop, as soon as the door closes, her head pops up and she winks at Allie, "How's going luv?"

"Not bad Marnie, all things considering, what's new with you?" I reply with a wink, our signal it's OK to speak freely.

"It's good, it's good," she says starting to mop the floor, "contacts been made and the nose has been rubbed, should see some results soon. According to our mutual friend it will have you in stitches when she gets to tell you about it."

"Good, good, "I say watching as she finishes up, "Have you spoken to Sam or Winnie, are they ready?"

"Oh yeah they're ready, told me they managed to switch to the night shift cleaning the offices, as well Tina checked in said she has some info that is really important for you but couldn't repeat it on the phone asked how she should get it to you."

"Tell her to get a hold of Zalia, she'll get it to me." with a grateful smile I tell her, "Take care Marnie, don't get into any trouble for at least the next few weeks, I might be back and needing more help."

"Righto, will do my best." another wink and she is out the door with her bucket.

Marnie is one of the many women that I had helped over the past 7 years, even Kaz didn't know the true power of these women, she took the info they provided me and ran with it asking no questions on the source. For each one I helped I gained a new set of eyes, ears and hands and because of the aid I provided in rescuing these women out of their living hell they joined my silent army.

Zalia is different though, no one ever rescued that girl she climbed out of the gutter all by herself, she's the only friend I have left from my street days and we still keep watch over each other. She would help the RRH from time to time but wasn't a full member, she actually thought we were going about it the wrong way but she only voiced that opinion to me. When the RRH got busted she offered to get me out but for personal reasons I decided to see this through so I asked her to hold back that if I ever needed her I would contact her.

When I woke up from the coma I overheard the nurses talking that was how I really found out Bea was dead, that night I saw Marnie and asked her to reach out to Zalia . During a late night call I told my friend what I was planning and asked for her help to arrange things on the outside, of course she agreed.

She offered to track down Bea's friend that I only knew as Franky, Zalia provided the rest of her info and she volunteered to tail her see if anything could come of making contact. She eventually got a message to me advising she had been spotted and an introduction was imminent that as soon as there was more details she would reach out again.

With a soft chuckle I wonder if the acting Governor would be amazed at how far my reach really was, that I could have been out of this hospital and hidden in a matter of minutes. In fact it had been a brief dream of mine while Bea was alive that I could set up an escape plan, getting Bea here would've been problematic given her history but I figured I had time 10 years at least to plan it. Now that Bea is gone, I have no desire to go anywhere except back to Wentworth to finish it.

Wentworth Prison

Exiting the strip search room Maxine walks directly towards her unit, as she passes the other inmates she can feel their eyes on her searching for some clue as to what she is up to, it takes everything in her to maintain a steady pace to keep the gossips guessing.

Rounding the corner she sees Boomer entering the unit and rushes the last few feet, °Booms, where have you been." pulling the woman in for a hug, "I've been so worried."

"Uhhh well I figured we needed to calm Kaz down and all so I was talking with her girls ya know, woman to woman," she answers sheepishly, "After that I wasn't feeling so crash hot so I went to medical, nursey figured I needed a good nights sleep so she kept me overnight, just released me after breakfast. Missed seeing ya before ya left for the hospital, speaking of how's Allie? Did ya see her."

"I did but it would be best to go over this only once, we can talk about it when everyone is back from their work duties." She answers, "I'm gonna go lie down for a nap, can you wake me when they get back?"

"Ya no problem," Boomer gives her another hug then walks over to the couch and turns on the TV. Maxine heads to her cell, after closing the door she sits down to take off her shoes, then lays back with a small sigh and closes her eyes. It seems like only a minute had passed when Boomer knocks on the door letting her know the other women are back.

"I'll be right out." wetting a face cloth she pats down her face, staring at her reflection she mutters, "here goes nothing."

Opening the door Maxine steps out and again all eyes are on her, "Hey luv, you look tired come sit down and have a cuppa with us." Liz offers.

"Thanks Liz," taking the seat facing the entryway, reaching for the cup in front of her, "smells like chamomile, yours Sonia?"

"Yes it is Maxine, thought we could all use a little something soothing." She replies, "how was your appointment?"

"It was fine but that isn't what we need to talk about," smiling softly, "she looks good, not the same of course but better than the coma. Franky got in to see her and Allie accepted her offer to help, she's got her looking into the guards to see who helped Ferguson get to her in the shower room. When Franky has something she will get it to us."

"Ok so we are still waiting?" asks Doreen

"Not really Dors," answers Maxine, "Allie was on a receiving end of a visit from the Governor and his deputy, apparently they are Winchester and Wolfe."

"Wait a sec, were they a dwarf and giant," asks Liz, she continues after Maxine nods yes, "oh bother, it's the Gravediggers."

"Excuse me the Gravediggers, what is it with nicknames around here." says Sonia with a shake of her head she says, "it would be nice for once to meet a Fluffy or Irish, something not so related to death.

Patting Sonia on the shoulder in comfort, Liz explains, "They're called the Gravediggers for a good reason, Corrections brings them in to cover up bad situations, they dig the hole and bury anything embarrassing to the powers that be. This is getting really serious fast, I've heard rumors from other prisoners that some of the things they do aren't exactly legal but cause they are so good at it no one can prove anything."

Into the silence Boomer asks "Shit on a stick, whadda ya think they are here to bury?"

"Allie figures they're arranging a cover story for what happened between the Freak and Bea," murmurs Maxine, "When they questioned her it became obvious they were looking to cover up any involvement by a Wentworth employee. She figures they are looking to pin it on an inmate."

"Who do you think they will try to pin this on?" asks Doreen.

"A good bet will be Karen Proctor, could be what set her off" answers Sonia, "As the new Top Dog she would have the authority over prisoners to make it happen. If that is what they are thinking, going to interview Allie would be the logical first step." She pauses to think, "Who do you think it was? Personally I think it was Governor Bennett."

"I think you're right Sonia," Liz looks to Maxine, "Did Allie mention anything about it?"

Maxine thinks back, "No she didn't and that worries me, I was so tired I didn't think to ask her." her thoughts still on Allie, "if they really are the Gravediggers then we have to assume it was Bennett but lets keep it within the unit. Allie asked us to keep a low profile and she is right, on my way back to H1 I could feel everyone watching me, they are waiting for something to happen."

"On that note it's almost time for dinner," announces Liz, " We should get there early to avoid the staring, then get back to the unit, we can continue discussing what our next move will be."

Everyone gets up and proceeds to walk out except Maxine, "Oi Maxy, do ya want me to bring you a tray?" asks Boomer.

"No no, I'm coming we can't show any weakness especially now," slowly Maxine gets up and takes Boomer's arm to help steady herself, "Let's go, I have a bad feeling things are going to get bad, worse than what the Freak did after Bea killed that Holt kid."

"Don't worry Maxy I'll take care of you with enough left over for Allie," she vows leaning closer she whispers, "umm we need to talk in private later, before you go to bed?" she asks hopefully.

"Sure Booms anything for you," Maxine squeezes her tight while they walk towards the cafeteria.

Wentworth Prison, Administration Area

Staring out the darkened window, the acting Governor sits back lifting the crystal tumblers with two fingers of whiskey in it, he turns his head and waits for his deputy to return to her seat with her drink. Silently they toast one another and turn back to the window, "So is everything arranged?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers, "I just got off the phone with the deputy over at Fraser prison, they can take her in two weeks."

"Good, we need to quiet things down and this transfer is the beginning, once she is gone we can work on the damage control." He sighs softly, "What a mess this is, I trained with Vera Bennett she always came across as a straight shooter, never would have thought she would pull something like this. "

"Well you never know how someone will react to a pressure situation," replied Wolfe, "From what I have read about Ferguson she could have applied the required pressure to push Bennett over the edge"

"Do you think they will bring Vera back as Governor?" he asks.

"If we do our job properly they won't have any choice but to do that," she replies, "The board might dump or demote Jackson, look around for a new deputy that will keep tabs on Bennett for them. "

"Well, it's nothing we can control, we are just the fixers," he says, "Ferguson is facing the new charges so she is technically still on remand, we should be able to keep her in the isolation unit.

"Don't worry, after this fiasco the board will listen to us, she won't get released to general this time around no matter whom her lawyer calls. Even with Proctor slotted and Smith out of the picture there are still enough prisoners out there to ensure the courts will be saved the expensive trial by killing her"

"How long will you keep Proctor slotted?" he asks,

Wolfe takes a moment to answer, "She attacked you so I can keep her there at least a week, Novak will have returned before we release Proctor back to general, this could be an opportunity to see what happens to Novak without Proctor around for protection."

"You think so?" he asks, "I would figure Smith's old crew would step in for that."

"I thought so as well until I met her," Wolfe replied, "her innocent act is pretty good but not the best, plus the H1 crew has been decimated with Smith's death and her 2IC going for chemo treatments. This whole place feels like a time bomb, waiting for something to set it off and I don't think it's Proctor. I think the tension is related to Novak and if I am right it won't hurt to just wait and see. "

"So we'll keep Proctor in the slot and Ferguson in isolation, Novak's return might complicate things but if she is what you think she is, the other prisoners could keep her busy when she gets back. This will work for us to transfer the lifer to Fraser while she is still in the coma, as long as we can keep her hidden the story that she is dead will continue unquestioned." he finishes with a glance at his deputy.

"I will keep an eye on it, if Novak or anyone steps out of line I will arrange for her to be slotted until everything is in place."

Both officers were too involved in their discussion to notice the woman cleaning the glass wall of the office listening to their conversation. As she turns away the light falls on her name badge which reads Samantha, she quickly walks to the staff room and takes out her phone pressing speed dial 9, "It's me, we need to meet now" she quickly hangs up, then goes to find her supervisor Winnie.

Isolation Unit

Watching the woman in the cell the male guard turns slightly to his partner, "Do you think it's true?" he asks his partner.

"Do I think what is true?" she responds.

"The rumor going around saying Smith isn't the only person she's killed." he explains,

Turning back to the woman in the cell, the female guard says, "Wouldn't surprise me at all if it's true," she smiles at the man, "Now take out your spray and open the door so I can get that dinner tray." He does as she asks and she walks in slowly, both watching the prisoner closely for any sign of movement, retrieving the tray she backs away and exits through the door. Neither of them feeling truly safe until the door is closed and locked, the prisoner didn't move at all but they knew she was dangerous, her first guard found that out 24 hours ago, he is recovering nicely in hospital.

"Thank God that is done," he breathes deeply and turns away, looking back over his shoulder, "It's still hard to believe she was a Governor."

"She was pretty crazy even then, which is why her breakdown doesn't surprise me," walking away, she turns back "Hey some of us are going out for drinks later, wanna join us since it's your last day here?"

"Sure Linda, sounds like fun." he replies with a grin.

"Good, we are meeting up in the staff room then heading out after shift change, see you then Jake." she leaves the unit heading to the kitchen to drop off the tray.

Waiting for a few more minutes to make sure no one else is coming he turns back to the cell only to jump back as he sees Ferguson standing at the glass door staring at him with half crazed eyes.

Recovering quickly he says, "Well Joan, what was it you said to me," tilting his head he continues "You have yourself in a bit of a pickle. It seems to me you have fallen into the whole fucking pickle jar, what the hell were you thinking?"

"She attacked me, it was self defense,"

Seriously that is the best you can come up with after 36 hours, you disappoint me Joan," his lips curl into a smirk, "it might have worked if you had some cuts yourself or if you hadn't stabbed Smith 13 times but the camera caught it all and you didn't hesitate or stop until a guard grabbed you. Things are looking a little bleak for you."

"Not really, I still have you Jake and you are going to be a good little boy, you are going to see that the video disappears permanently." Joan gives him a truly terrifying smile, "You don't want me to start talking do you, letting our little peccadillo's out to become common knowledge, who knows what I may say to the police when they come back to charge me with murder. Think about it if I go down SO DO YOU, so get rid of the recording Jake!"

"I can't Joan, the police already have it and I can't have them looking at me, threats won't work I've gotten rid of anything you could use as blackmail and you are being declared insane so who do you think will believe you." stepping closer, "This time you really stepped out of bounds and the whistle has blown the play dead."

Turning away he hears her say, "Nothing is ever hidden Jake, someone will listen and then it will be you in here." Heading to the guard office he opens the door then looks back, "Too late, this is my last shift here, I've been promoted and will be taking over as deputy in your old stomping grounds at Blackmoor Prison, I'll make sure to pass on your hello's to the women there." he closes the door on the parting shot.

Wrenching away from the glass Joan begins to pace, her right hand shaking as her mind wanders back to when Bea Smith stepped out from behind the van, Joan can still feel the sun on her face, the shock racing down her spine as she faced the only person to have ever beaten her.

She tried to walk past the woman but she stepped to block her path, "Get out of my way." Joan says keeping her eyes glued to her enemy

Eyes blazing with her pain and anger, her voice low with hatred Smith asks, " Are you scared?" slowly she pulls the screwdriver from her sleeve, her eyebrows rise as she continues, " What's it like?...Knowing you're going to die?"

"You are being very stupid."

Bea's chin rose as she asked, "Is your chest tight? Hmmm...Heart pumping in your ears?...Fight or Flight." her voice drops even lower as she growls, "This is it Freak, this is for every life you've taken or fucked over…..What was that girls name back at Blackmoor?...Jianna…Simmo…Jody….Allie." she finishes with the name that causes her voice to drop even lower with her overwhelming grief.

Joan couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on her face with that last name, that is when Smith lowers her chin and says, "I'm gonna finish this."

With that she lept forward attempting to stab her but Joan was ready, she disarmed Bea and turned the tables or so she thought. Joan watched as Bea stepped back, looked deep into her eyes then her eyes shifted down to the weapon and she lunged forward with both of her hands extended.

Joan still feels Smith's hand wrapped around her wrist, the strength of her arms as she pulled Joan forward, the ease in which the point of the tool slipped into Smith's stomach. That first splash of blood felt glorious and woke up the monster that lives inside her, taking Joan by surprise again Smith pulls the screwdriver out then pulls Joan's hand back repeatedly, stabbing deeper with each thrust. Then the monster took over, it leans in and whispers, "You want it", it pulled out the weapon and plunged it back in again and again, gaining strength with each stroke, revelling in the heat of blood covering their hand.

Smith looks deep in her eyes, staring directly at the monster and whispers, "I win." Joan's awareness begins to return with these words, Smith loses strength in her legs and starts to fall, Joan heard the shouting but it was dull over the ecstatic screams of the monster, when a hand grasps her arm it cut off the monster sending it back to sleep, someone is yelling 'Drop the weapon, drop it now!'.

What came next is still a blur, somehow they got her back inside the prison, the nurse was called and she gave Joan a shot to calm her, later she woke up in this cell with the police staring at her through the glass door. They took photos, samples of the blood on her hand and then the interrogation began, the monster grumbled at every question but Joan kept silent, eventually she asked for her lawyer and that ended the questions.

It has been 2426 minutes since Smith died, Joan's lawyer has quit and she waits for a replacement, she hasn't eaten anything and only had one shower to clean off the blood. She cannot stay calm enough to plan her next move, all her thoughts revolve around that short confrontation with Smith, as she reflects on that final minute of her freedom she sees the signs of what Smith planned to do.

Joan realizes now that Smith never intended to kill her, that she was planning to sacrifice herself all along. It was all in the hair, still a mix of brunette and faded red the colour hadn't been touched up and it wasn't in her warrior ponytail like all their previous encounters. Joan marvels at this final act of Smith's wondering what it feels like to love someone so much that you would sacrifice yourself to be with them, even in death.

She takes a seat on the cot staring at her right hand as it continues to shake, she remembers the feel of warm blood even though it has been washed away and in her mind she feels the monster stir.

Across The City

On this night Ferguson isn't the only one remembering the blood, surrounded by empty bottles, Jackson sits in the dark with his hands in his lap, he can still see and smell Smith's blood. No matter how many times he washes his hand or what type of soap he uses it never goes away, he knows it's all in his mind but that knowledge changes nothing.

With all that happened over the years he knows his one true regret through it all is Debbie, when he saw her at the drug house with the Holt kid he knew deep inside he should have done something or told someone. But to cover his own problems he kept silent, he tried to make amends with Bea by visiting her daughter in the morgue to deliver that final message, tried to stop her from ruining her life when she escaped his custody to confront Brayden Holt, even going so far as to visit her ex husband to ask him not to testify against her at the murder trial

Nothing worked to alleviate the guilt or the stain on his soul, now he had more blood on his hands, the mother and the daughter both. His head falls back as he begins to wonder if he is just a fucking bad luck charm, if someone gets close to him they either leave or die. He reaches for his beer just as there is a knock on the door, checking the clock he sees it's 1030pm, he ignores it thinking they will go away but the person is pretty persistent almost banging the door in so he gets up and walks over.

Swinging the door open he is greeted by a very pissed off Franky Doyle, she storms past him looking around at the mess finally turning to face him, she says "Enough of this shit Mr. Jackson, you need to get cleaned up and we need to talk."


	6. The Plan Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the wait, hope this is worth it the good news is I am not partying this weekend as I am still recovering from the last one so Chapter 7 should be ready shortly.

To answer a recent review a reader mentioned that they didn't see Allie as a planner, so to explain a bit the idea came from S4 Ep4 where Kaz enters the unit wanting to bash Jackson and Allie tries to talk her down describing the security measures around the prison and then Ep 9 her attack on Kaz after the confrontation with Bea in H1. I took this as smarts and strength, it made me think that there was more depth to the character then we have seen so far and I went with it.

I was also asked if I thought Bea was dead and my honest answer is I don't know. What it does bring to mind is the Who Shot J.R controversy, my family discussed it endlessly for the entire 8 months until the show began again. Of course when the culprit was revealed I found out I was so wrong in my guess and that ruined me for trying to figure where a shows writers will take a plot. So while my head says yes she is, my heart says no she can't be but both agree that they can't wait to see what happens in season 5.

RRC

Chapter 6

Wentworth Prison

Maxine is relaxing on her bed thinking about dinner, how quiet the cafeteria was with the women barely talking, literally the only noise was the cutlery scraping the tray. The women of H1 didn't hang around long but even when they left the noise level didn't rise, when they got back to the unit they talked until it was time for the count then one by one they drifted off to bed.

Lost in thought Maxine almost missed the soft knock on her door and Boomer whispering her name, "Come in Booms," she calls out, watching the door open quietly and Boomer slipping into her cell, " What's up?"

Peering out the small window Boomer makes sure the coast is clear, then turns around taking a seat on the chair by the door, "Uhhh Maxy, I gotta tell you something and then we're going for a little walk."

"A walk Booms at this time, we're locked in for the night where exactly do you think we can go?" she asked.

"Yeah, see that's what I wanna talk to you about, it's like Sonia says you're the Thinker and I'm the Doer, this thing needs a Thinker it needs you," she glances back to the cell door, "Smile's, she's gonna be here soon to take us to see something, well really you cause I've already seen it but before I could go all boonta I thought about you and how you'd want to know so I stopped myself." She finishes with a small shrug.

"Ok Booms, you've got my attention, what are we going to see? Especially this late at night?" she asks.

Just as she finishes the question, there is another knock at the door and it opens to reveal Smiles, "Well ladies if we're going to do this let's shake a leg, my shift ends in an hour."

With a look at Boomer, Maxine gets up from the bed to follow Smiles, glancing back over her shoulder she can see Boomer following and feels safe knowing no matter what happens she has Boomer with her.

Jackson's Home

Watching Franky storm into his house without waiting for an invite, sets the man off, "What the fuck do you think you're doing Doyle? This is my home and I don't remember telling you to drop by whenever you feel like it, get out before I make a call that will get your parole yanked."

"Look Jackson, things are really fucked up right now and the only people I got are Fletch, Shayne and some half crazy blonde chick that I think is with the Red Right Hand," she answers heatedly, "I need real back up and guess what came to me, that the only person who ever tried to do some good or help us prisoners was you, then I tried to think of who I would trust to watch my back and guess what name came up again, yours."

"Doyle you're talking out your ass," he closes the door and turns back to Franky, "We were officers and prisoners, we didn't trust each other, hell half the time you were trying to pull a fast one, whether it was drugs or bashing another inmate. There was no trust between us."

"Your wrong Jackson, what about you and me in the hallway, when you heard that recording you should have killed me or at least made sure I didn't walk out of Wentworth!" she replies heatedly, "Didn't Bea always come to you, when shit was going down, didn't she gave you a heads up about the Freak, Proctor and her group? I know she bashed you later but that was politics, we both had reason to trust you then, now you need to do the same, trust yourself."

Thinking about what she said Jackson walks over to the couch and sits back down, finally he looks back up, "You know why I didn't kill you that day?"

"No I don't, I've thought about it but it still doesn't make any sense."

"Because Franky, you're not the only one with blood on your hands from that time," He smiles sadly as the memories return, "After Meg died I spiraled out of control, I was so angry and in pain that I turned to gear and drinking heavily to make it go away. One night I was out looking to score and I saw something and didn't do anything about it, I should have but then I would've had to explain why I was there." Tears fall from his eyes in a mixture of sorrow and shame.

"OMG," whispers Franky as her butt hits the chair, "you saw Debbie with the Holt kid partying, you knew about her drug use but didn't tell Bea." Shaking her head before continuing,"Shit that explains so much about you two, always thought it was something else like ya had the hots for her or something, well fuck we are a pair huh."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You keeping quiet and me, she begged me for help to protect Debbie, I told her that my protection only extended to her that it didn't include family members on the outside but the truth was I couldn't help her. Jacs still had her mob contacts through her husband and I had nothing." she responds ruefully, "Neither of us tried to help her then but when Bea became Top Dog she covered both our asses with the Freak when she had us in her gun sights. Fuck you both ran into a burning building to save my worthless ass although I could kick the crap out of ya for saving the Freak as well," she pauses then, "we both still owe her don't ya think?"

"The living can't help the dead, Franky," he says sadly, "I wish I could help that Novak girl that Smith was fond of but I can't, I'm suspended and I'm pretty sure I will be fired when they get done investigating. They need to blame someone and I get the feeling it will be me."

When Franky doesn't say anything he looks at her and sees the confused look on her face, "What?"

"We won't be helping the dead Jackson." she replies finally, "Allie has her own people but you and I are all Red has on her side."

Unknown

The nurse leans over the patient, silently recording her vital signs on the chart under the name Jane Doe. Checking to her left at the camera she slowly maneuvers her body to block it's view, earlier she had tapped the IV drip to slow the sedative that was being given to the woman on the bed.

She estimated the woman should gain some awareness around this time and arranged to be by her bedside when she did, hoping the camera was video only she softly whispers, "If you can hear me don't open your eyes, we are being watched, use your right index finger and tap the bed once for yes." It was a long wait but eventually she was rewarded with a single movement of the first finger, it was more like a twitch but definitely a sign.

"Listen very carefully, you are being kept in a coma while they decide what to do with you, everyone that knows you or cares about you has been told you are dead." Taking a deep breath she continues, "I am a friend of Allie's and I will try everything I can to get you out here but it will take time, the meds they have you on will make it difficult. When the time is close I will try and cut the sedatives but that means you will need to remain calm pretend you are still unconscious, can you do that?" this time it is a definite single tap against the bed.

"Good, the doctor will be in soon to check to see how you are healing so I have to put you under again so it will be less painful," seeing the patient begin to frown, "Don't react, I promise I will be back later, I have to contact someone to see what she is planning." a single tap again.

Reaching for the IV she adjusts it again, "Soon you will be safe." she whispers as turns towards the door, going through she nods at the guard and begins to walk to the break room. Going straight to her locker she pulls out a small phone, opening it she types quickly.

'Red Queen to D4, checkmate in 14'

She heads to the kitchen to make a cuppa waiting for a reply, one comes back shortly.

'White Queen to W1, check in 2 moves. Wait for the Knight.'

Putting her phone back in the locker, the nurse turns around and sees the doctor staring at her, "Something wrong Tina?"

"No sir, my mother has the flu so I was just checking to see if she needed anything."

"Ok well lets examine Jane Doe so you can go to check on her, family is important." As he walks out of the room, Tina glances at her the locker one more time hoping she is up for this.

Near Wentworth Prison

Sitting in her green sedan Zalia waits for the girls to show thinking about Tina's message, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel she debates what to tell Allie. Right now her friend is focused on Ferguson, if she were to find out about the sleeping woman would her plan change?

Possibilities pinball around in her mind, Zalia never really bought into the whole RRH thing, she knew from experience that evil, true evil was never limited to just the male gender. During one of their calls Allie had mentioned a woman Joan Ferguson, she told Zalia she was worried about how much influence this woman had on Kaz and where it might lead Kaz and the crew.

Without saying anything to Allie she decided to check into this Joan Ferguson, Zalia had the strangest feeling she had heard the name before and she figured it out after speaking with an old friend of her mother's from prison. After speaking with more ex prisoners and doing some discreet electronic tracing Zalia believes she has found that evil….again. But how would she get at this woman to expose her to the rest of the world, would Allie consider helping her from the inside?

Then 5 days ago she got a message from Marnie saying that Allie was hospitalized and in a coma not expected to survive, all because of an overdose of drugs but Zalia didn't believe this for a second. The day before the supposed overdose she'd talked to Allie at the courthouse after her sentencing, Allie was glowing and talking about how she finally understood all those sappy love songs, that she had fallen head over heels for Bea Smith, the woman who inspired and shopped the RRH to the cops.

When Zalia asked about Kaz's reaction Allie went quiet and admitted she had broken all ties with her, she explained how Kaz helped to set up Smith to be murdered, then lied telling her that Allie was a part of the plan. She also revealed to Zalia how she got back on the gear to block out the pain of Kaz's betrayal and the end of her relationship with Bea, what it took to get through to her stubborn love, how Bea helped her detox. Allie had vowed to Zalia never to go back to using, that the high could never compare to what she felt when she had Bea's arms around her. Zalia knew it wasn't an overdose, she knew it was done on purpose and she also had a pretty good idea of who benefitted from this.

Then a miracle happened Allie woke up, she reached out to Zalia through Marnie and during the visit told her what really happened, how Ferguson trapped her and injected her with the drugs confirming Zalia's suspicions. Allie thought it was done as revenge against Smith and when she heard what happened to her lover she almost broke. But I saw this weird light go on in her eyes and knew that Ferguson's days were numbered, Allie was never the tough kick ass girl like Zalia, her methods were intricate and had a more lasting effect then any broken bone or stiches.

Zalia's thoughts are interrupted by the headlights of an approaching car, opening her door she gets out and walks over, getting into the backseat she says hello to Winnie and Sam, "So ladies what's up?"

"Smith is definitely alive, I overheard the Governor and his deputy talking about her," answers Sam excitedly, "it's confirmed they are definitely moving her to Fraser correctional in two weeks."

"I found some paperwork detailing a schedule for guards and medical staff, their assigned to a closed section of the prison," Winnie offers, "It didn't say where exactly in the prison but it is definitely not the medical unit."

"Ok, for now just concentrate on Ferguson," she stares at the women's shocked faces, "I know this is killing you to have Allie thinking Smith is dead but let me be the one to tell her the truth when the time is right. I'll handle the situation but right now we need information on Ferguson, do you have any?"

"Just the usual, she has a guard at all times, the isolation unit is pretty secure I found memos discussing it's construction I scanned them and sent it to the email address you gave us. From what I can see there is no way anyone from outside to get to her in there, not unless you can walk through cement walls." finishes Winnie.

"What about her schedule for being outside the unit, can you get eyes on it?" asks Zalia.

"I can try, it won't be easy but if Sam is willing to be a look out I think I know which office to check." Sam nods her agreement.

"Righto, try for it when you can and send me a message letting me know whether you are successful or not, thanks ladies enjoy what's left of your night." with that said she exits the car and heads back to her own.

Leaning back against the driver side door, 'crap this is getting complicated' she whispers to herself, to get to Ferguson she needs either an insider or a plan to get her during the next transport. Since what happened to Nils Jasper the corrections department has beefed up the security on their transports, not impossible to beat but certainly more difficult. Which is the real priority, Ferguson or Smith?

Another car approaches interrupting her thoughts but this one brings a huge grin to her face, strutting over to the car she opens the door and slides in beside the driver, leaning into the woman they exchange a heated kiss, pulling back she whispers, "Hey Girlie, how's tricks?"

"Mmmmm better now," answers Tina, "you certainly know how to make an awful day better."

"Well I do aim to please," after stealing another kiss she asks, "Are you sure you're ok? If you need out let me know now and you are gone."

"No Hun, everything is fine, I'm scared of course but I want to do this I want to help," looking into her lovers eyes she continues, "Allie saved my life but you, you saved my sanity, what really scares me is you, you are going to be careful?"

"Of course," thinking back to her meeting with Franky, quickly deciding not to mention the knife to her throat, "everything went fine with Doyle, the others are gathering what info they can and Marnie called she thinks Allie will be transported back to Wentworth either tomorrow or the morning after but no later than that."

Knowing her girlfriend's feelings about Ferguson she asks, "Are you going to tell her about Smith?"

"I really don't know, I need Allie to focus on Ferguson, she is a real threat. It's better to have her concentrate on that and I know Allie pretty well if I tell her about Smith she won't stop until she gets to her." looking out the window she sighs, "She'll hate me when she finds out but I can accept that as long as Ferguson is finished."

"What do you want me to do for now?" asks Tina.

"Smith's in the D wing unit four huh?" Zalia asks

"Yeah from what I heard they had the gossips spread the word, the D wing is closed indefinitely as the budget ran out for any renovations." Tina replies.

"Then keep playing with the sedatives, have her wake up a little longer each time if you can, if you feel it isn't safe then let the meds continue it will make any breakout harder but I need you to be safe as well," she drifts off in thought, a grin slowly appears as something else has occurred to her.

"What did you just think up," Tina demands, "I can see it in your face, you just came up with something and judging by the size of your grin I am not going to like it."

"What if I am going about this the wrong way, instead of treating this as two different goals needing two different plans, what if this is really two goals and one plan." Zalia muses.

"Oh god, no no no," groans Tina, "you can't be thinking what you are thinking, we can't take out Ferguson and extract Smith at the same time!"

"Think about it, if we take out Ferguson first then Smith will be moved before we can re-group, once she's at Fraser the game changes we won't have the same access or contacts. If we extract Smith then security will be reinforced all around giving us no opportunity to get at Ferguson." Zalia explains excitedly, "Go with me here, say we create a big enough distraction causing the right level of confusion among the guards a small group could get in extract Smith with a small detour to get Ferguson." she finishes triumphantly.

"What the hell possessed me to get you the DVD box set of the Mission Impossible movies," bemoans Tina, "Should've splurged and got the Star Wars set."

"Well at least you can be happy about one thing," she tells her girlfriend, "if we decide this is the way to go I'll have to tell Allie about Smith."

"Shit shit shit, it was only 20 bucks more," Tina moans.

Wentworth Prison

Following Smiles down the corridor, Maxine feels vaguely uneasy with the lack of light or noise, the only thing stopping her from turning around and heading back to H1 is Boomer's presence at her side. Smiles stops at a door marked Control Room and swipes her badge for entry, opening the door wide she steps through and holds it for the two inmates to follow.

Once the door is closed again Smile's moves to one of the computers and begins typing fast, "We only have a 20 minute window and I have plans tonight so it's a one time show only, popcorn is not included in the ticket price." She speaks quietly.

Staring at the guard Maxine whispers to Boomer, "What's going on Booms? I'm not up for all this cloak and dagger."

Boomer replies quietly, "Even if I told ya, ya wouldn't believe me, just brace yourself."

"Here we go ladies," says Smile's as she points to one of the screens on her left.

The screen comes alive with a video, it shows a nurse and a doctor examining a woman on a hospital bed, she's surrounded by machines and IV stands, Maxine stares in confusion then turns to look at Boomer, "What the hell is this Boomer?"

"Look at the bed Maxi, that woman there look at the hair! Don't ya see it?" asks Boomer.

With a growing look of horror Maxine finally sees what Boomer wasn't able to just tell her, as she reaches out to touch the prone figure on the screen she whispers, "What the hell is going on?"

Regional Hospital – Parking Lot

After leaving Jackson's place, Franky heads to the hospital to wait for him to finish his errands and catch up with her, which unfortunately gives her plenty of time to think back to how she left things with her girlfriend, wondering if she was now single -

Before the interrogation can start Franky jumps off the couch opens the drawer on the side table takes out a phone and swipes the knife into the drawer. Opening the text screen she punches in a quick message to the kid.

'call me when you get this message''

Dropping the phone on the table she turns to her very annoyed girlfriend pasting what she hopes is friendly smile to her face, "So Babe how was your day?"

"Really Franky," Bridget raises an eyebrow, "I know I came over here unannounced and I should be feeling surprised or even angry at finding another woman here but I'm not, add the knife on the table and I should be feeling scared but again I'm not, hell even the broken table should be weirding me out but all I can think of is what's with the sex doll on the bed?"

Taking a moment to stare at Lola trying desperately to figure out how to describe her past two days, she starts with the truth, "Well it started when I did what you asked," Franky explains as she sits on the couch, "I visited Allie in the hospital and she is definitely planning something so I offered to help out, right now Fletch and Shayne are working on what she needs," she ignores her girlfriends shocked look, "At the hospital I realized I was being followed by the girl you just saw, Zalia's her name and apparently she's a friend of Allie's from her Red Right Hand group. Earlier tonight I tried to do a sneak attack to find out who was tailing me but she beat me to it, ambushed me in the back alley so I brought her up here to talk."

"Ok that somewhat explains the girl, what about the table or even that knife?" asks Bridget.

"Oh that, well she kind of surprised me by mentioning Ferguson's name while we were talking and I overreacted, I've been keeping the knife under the coffee table for protection so I pulled it out and held it to her throat to get her to talk," another raised eyebrow from her girlfriend forces Franky to continue, "She kinda warned me she knew how to protect herself and I didn't listen, she took the knife away as she flipped me over onto the coffee table." a new thought hits her, "Hey do you know any good karate places I think I need to take lessons?"

"Franky," Bridget drags her name out expressing her frustration in one word, raising a hand she points a finger at the doll on the bed, "you left out that?"

Turning to look at the doll again she answers, "Huh, oh that's Lola my decoy, I bought her today to put on the couch as a fake me watching TV while I snuck out to get the jump on my stalker." finishing up like it all made perfect sense.

Rubbing her forehead Bridget lets out a sigh as the phone on the table plays the theme song from the show Knight Rider, Franky grabs the phone and swipes to answer, "Hey Kid how is the research going?" Bridget's unable to hear his response so she taps her girlfriends shoulder and when Franky looks at her she indicates she wants to hear what Shayne has to say. "Hold up a sec, someone else wants to hear I'm putting you on speaker," pressing the button she holds the phone between her and Bridget, "ok go ahead."

"The research is almost done, not much to find, some odd shit like that guard you told me about that takes bribes but there is this one guy he has some crazy ass protection on his shit, this program ain't strong enough to break it," Franky turns away from Bridget's glare.

"What's the name?" asks Bridget before Franky can.

"Jason Stewart" he answers

"The new guy Jake," murmurs Bridget, looking at Franky she says "he's been heading up Ferguson's guard detail since her hand was burned in the kitchen." she adds.

"Seriously," at Bridget's nod Franky tells him, "Drop the others concentrate on Stewart and I have a new name for you Zalia Raines, I need everything you can get before midnight."

"Franky I need to get ahold of that guy to get a better program plus I do need to sleep sometime soon." Shayne complains.

"Sleep is overrated for the young, contact Stu then get on Zalia Raines asap, I need the info before I see a friend tonight."

"Whoa Franky, that's the chick that's been following you? How did you get the last name? Did you get into a smack down? Did ya mess her up good?" he asks excitedly.

"Yeah Kid, it's the girl tailing me," looking at the remains of her coffee table, "you could say there was a smack down." Bridget rolls her eyes at that last comment. "look just stay safe and email me when you have something."

"You know you could have just told him the truth," Bridget says as Franky ends the call, "I don't think it would have mattered to him."

"Hey there I have a rep to uphold," Franky turns on the charm, "Isn't that what drew you to me in the first." reaching out she grabs Bridget's hand pulling her closer their lips almost meeting, "isn't it what keeps you coming around?"

"Yessss," she breathes.

Their mouths come together, lips open as their tongues meet and dance, Bridget slips her hands under Franky's shirt rising to cup her breasts just as another phone rings with theme song from The Dirty Dozen "Motherfucker," Franky whispers harshly, "That's Fletch,I have to get that but don't move just stay there."

Picking up the other phone she answers, "What is it Fletch?" she pauses to listen she shakes her head in disbelief, " Wait, what? Are you kidding me?" listening again as she paces, "fuck, fuck, fuck no way are you sure she wasn't just pulling your dick?" listening closely she abruptly stops pacing, grabs her car keys and races out the door.

'I wonder how much begging and groveling I will need to do,' Franky thinks to herself, 'Flowers won't be enough, hell a whole flower shop ain't gonna fix this, shit hope her dog house has a comfortable bed.'

The cell phone beside her blares out the Knight Rider theme song for the second time that night, picking it up she sees the new email from Shayne with a short message of 'here ya go boss'.

Opening it she quickly scans through the small file describing the life and times of one Zalia Raines. Age 26 years old, no known address. Mother – Deceased suspected suicide while incarcerated for fraud at Blackmoor Prison when Zalia was 10 years old, Father – Deceased Special Forces Sargent died overseas when Zalia was 12 years old. Lived with maternal grandparents from age of 7 until 15, multiple visits to the emergency room over the years suspicion of abuse by grandparents but nothing could be proven, ran away from home several times until the age of 15 when she disappeared for good. Resurfaced at 18 years of age, small arrests for drugs and assault, suspected of being a computer hacker with known ties to various gangs, also suspected of trafficking in false identification.

"Shit that explains a lot, fucking girl musta been trained by her dad from the time she was in diapers until he died, no wonder she's still alive after living on the streets, hmmm she and Novak were busted at 19 for assault spent a couple of months behind bars but no known ties to that Red Handed group," reading through it again she stops at the info on the mother, "No fucking way, wonder if this is a coincidence?" thinking if she gets the chance she'll ask her about this face to face, well maybe with a really large table between them to slow Zalia down if she gets pissed off.

She finishes that thought just as Jackson arrives on his bike, looking up at the sound she catches sight of familiar figure entering the employee entrance, "hmmm someone is late for their shift." Putting the phone away she gets out and walks over to Jackson, "You ready for this?" she asks.

"Yeah all set, lets do this." Both of them turn towards the hospital entrance, Jackson dressed as a guard again and Franky carrying folders, "Let me do the talking ok, if this goes sideways run like hell I will cover you for as long as I can."

"Never mind the ifs, someone is already in there so you might see some action anyways," as an after thought she says, "if you can put her through a coffee table I will owe you one," she walks away from a very confused looking Jackson.


	7. The Plan Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regional Hospital

Checking the clock on the wall and I see that it is almost 1130, Zalia sent word she would be by to visit just after that, right on cue I here someone walking down the corridor towards my room. I can hear two voices but I can't catch what they are saying then the door opens and Zalia steps through wearing coveralls and carrying a toolbox.

She stops just inside the door and waits for it to close completely, turning back to me she drops the dumb look and grins at me. "Heya Al, seen any good shows lately?"

Looking over her outfit I shoot back with "Low on money Z? Moonlighting because electronic theft just doesn't pay enough?"

"Nah ya know how the lipsticks like a lesbian who knows her way around a tool belt, just practicing for the next girl." She gives me that cheeky grin I love.

"So what's her name?" I ask, she gives me this fake confused look that I can read so well, "Because you need to teach her how to button your shirt when you're done." I say with a smirk.

Catching her quick look down I can see the embarrassment rise as Zalia realizes she is only wearing a t-shirt. Looking slightly pissed she answers me, "How do you do that? Anyone else I could fool but never you." she sounds so exasperated.

"Easy my dear," I say, "while you always have great fashion sense I really don't think that wearing lipstick on the neck is gonna catch on any time soon." I can't contain my laughter when she rushes to the bathroom to check the mirror. With a quiet "motherfucker" and the sound of the taps turning on then off she cleans up and returns back to the room sporting a wry grin.

It takes only a couple of steps for her to reach the bed but before she leans down to give me a hug something catches her eye, "Hey Al where did you get the fancy jewellery? Did you get kinky with some nurse or something?" looking pointedly at the handcuff now gracing my wrist and attached to the bed frame.

"Not funny Z, in so many ways," I respond my mood changing instantly as the anger rises, "You of all people should know that was a fucked up thing to say to me right now."

Zalia is instantly contrite and begins to apologize, "Yeah Al sorry you're right bad taste on my part, I forgot but what the fuck is this?" pointing at my wrist.

"Correctional Services thinks I'm a flight risk being on remand and all, so as soon as I was able to get up to pee these came out. I think they make me look like a bad ass or something, at least Nurse Crazy Happy hasn't been dropping by so much since I got them." I answer as I twist my wrist to show off my new accessory.

"Well I gotta say they have it wrong this time don't they Al?" Zalia smiles sadly, " all you really want is to go back there, right?"

"Yeah, I miss you and the girls but I have some unfinished business back there." I can feel the anger rising trying to escape again but it quiets as Zalia reaches for my hand.

"Well before you run off like an avenging angel lets compare notes and get started with the planning." Clutching her hand like lifeline I nod yes.

Wentworth Prison H1

Back in Maxine's cell Boomer sits on her bed watching Maxine pace back and forth until she can't hold back anymore. "Heya Maxy, is this what all Thinkers do? Pace and mumble to them self because I gotta tell ya its freakin annoying, makes me glad to be the Doer."

"Sorry Booms, I just don't know what to do or think, do we wake the others to tell them? How do we tell Allie? What the fuck CAN we do about it?" Maxine knows she sounds desperate she can't help it, she turns back to Boomer and asks quizzically, "How are you so calm?"

"Well I figure once ya done doing whatever Thinkers do you'll need somebody bashed or something so I'm keeping myself ready for whatever ya need." she answers simply with a small shrug.

Taking a deep cleansing breath asks Maxine quietly, "How did you find out?"

"Member when I disappeared?" Maxine nods yes, "don't get mad but I was wandering around and caught that new deputy going into a closed block. Asked Smiles about it and that's when she took me to the control room and I saw it." shaking her head Boomer says, "It did me head in so she took me to medical, left me there saying something about everything being paid in full"

"Strange it wasn't one of us that paid her, which block did the deputy go into?" Maxine asks her.

"D block, that one that's been closed since the fire, no money to clean it or so the rumors say." Boomer responds, "Maxy I think we need to tell the others, maybe not Dors I don't know Maxy she's been weird ever since her kid was born, don't blame her really I probably would be to."

"Ok agreed, but I need to speak with Liz, can you go wake her quietly please."

"Sure Maxy," says Boomer getting up from the bed, "I'll get her and be right back." She exits the room as Maxine resumes her pacing.

"Oh Bea I wish you were here darling." she whispers not noticing the tears falling down her cheeks.

Regional Hospital

Just as Zalia and I started talking we are interrupted by the sound of more footsteps coming down the hall, Zalia gets up and hands me something "Shhhh, just keep quiet, take this and make a bit of noise to cover me." she then moves behind the door out of sight, listening we can hear a male saying that Novak's lawyer needs to see her immediately so he brought her over as he was coming to give the other guard his lunch break anyway. The voice sounds vaguely familiar as he goes on to tell the guy not to take longer then the hour as he has to get back to the prison.

This time it is only one set of footsteps walking away, Zalia looks at me and mouths the question 'Are you expecting a visitor?', I continue to make small noises but shake my head no. Bracing herself Zalia sees the door open and the fake lawyer steps through, just as she walks forward Zalia pounces on the person dragging her back then grins while announcing my visitor, "Francesca Doyle, what ya doing here Babe? I said to call me not follow me." just as the last word leave Zalia's mouth a massive hand reaches through the closing door grabbing the back of Zalia's coveralls lifting her up.

Letting go of Franky she twists to gape at the huge man holding her up one handed showing no sign of effort, "What the fuck, what steroid vat did you crawl out of?"

Silenced with shock I could only stare as Zalia reads the guards name tag then looks into the his face, Zalia chuckles while still hanging in midair, "You don't look like a Fletcher big boy, yeah," she grins at the guard, "you look more like a Jackson, a Will Jackson in fact. Tell me what ya doing hanging with a parolee after curfew Mr. Jackson?"

With a smirk Jackson lets Zalia down, turns to Franky and says, "Sorry Franky, no coffee tables around but considering the mouth on this one I will be happy to do it the next time there is one. Ok ladies," he checks his watch, "You have 57 minutes left then we have to clear out, knock if there's a problem."

"What the hell is going on? Franky what're you doing here with Jackson of all people and pretending to be my lawyer?" I demand switching my gaze between the two women, "you two have 30 second to tell me what's going on or I'm going to kick both your asses."

"Hate to break this to you girl but you look pretty attached to that bed," Franky nods at the handcuffs, "I think we're safe for the moment," she says just as I flip my wrist and the handcuff falls off.

"How the hell did ya do that?" asks a shocked Franky.

"An old friend taught me," with a quick glance at Zalia, "It's been that way since about 2 minutes after they put them on. Now you guys have 20 seconds left." I say as I swing my legs over the side of the bed.

"That all depends on your friend Blondie," Franky gives me a cheeky grin while I glare at her over that stupid name, turning to Zalia she whispers, "Do you know about her? Are you here to tell Allie?"

"Jesus Franky you know what's at stake here," she whispers I can see her eyes pleading with Franky, quickly glancing back to me she sees my anger growing over the whispering, "please follow my lead here."

"Can't do that, I've got an overdue debt to repay and so does Jackson, now either help or get out of our way, I won't lie to her about this," Franky's voice is louder now so I don't have to strain to hear, her voice goes very cold, "Don't make me do something I will regret, it's been fun and games up to now but if I have to hurt you to tell her the truth then I will no matter what."

Seeing the dead certainty in those hazel eyes I wonder how Zalia could take so long to think about her demand. She finally says, to me, "Hey girl let me have that back, Franky grab another chair so we can sit and chat for a bit."

I hand the screwdriver over, Franky brings over another chair and both women sit facing me, my inner clock goes off, "ok times up, one of you start talking."

I watch Zalia's head turn to stare at the wall and I know from experience she's trying to figure out how much she can hold back. Franky coughs drawing my eyes back to her, "What were you told about what happened between Bea and the Freak?"

"Just they fought and that the Freak had a weapon that she used it to stab Bea to death."

"Ok, who told you?" she asks, "the acting Governor?"

"No I heard about her death from a friend, the details came from Maxine when she came to visit the first time." I answer completely confused as to where this is heading.

Turning to Zalia she asks hopefully, "Do you want to take it from here?" Zalia shakes her head still staring at the wall.

"Look there is no easy way to break this to you," turning back to me Franky sighs, "in the words of Mark Twain 'the reports of my death are greatly exaggerated'. I just heard tonight from a trusted source that Red isn't dead, we think she's still at Wentworth but I haven't been able to confirm it yet." She falls back into the chair exhaling heavily like a heavy load has been lifted.

Stunned by this, I shake my head repeatedly, "Wait what? No no no that's not right, everyone is telling me she's dead, dead and gone, is this some kind of fucked up joke?" it takes me a moment to continue my eyes move back to my friend seeing how she can't look at me walking over I grab her by the collar and force her to look at me, "you knew didn't ya. How long?"

Franky's head turns to look at Zalia as she finally speaks, "Three days, ok just three days Al."

Letting her go I walk away "Tina," I say with conviction turning back to Zalia, "her special assignment at Wentworth, you must've suspected something that's why you arranged for her to be available, the assignment is Bea isn't? Where are they keeping her hidden?"

Breathing out harshly she answers , "Yeah she's there caring for Smith, they have the D wing locked down completely for her, they spread some bullshit rumor saying the money ran out so it wasn't going to be opened."

"When were you planning on telling me?" seeing how she can't look me in the eye I had my answer, "Never right? Tell me why Z, why would you even think about keeping this from me?"

"At that time I had to make a choice, Smith or Ferguson, you were already planning for Ferguson and Smith was still listed as critical not expected to survive. I didn't want ya distracted, if I told you about Smith I knew the plan for Ferguson would be tossed aside." Turning back to me she stares me in the eye and says, "Tina reported in saying Smith is healing up expected to recover, so I had to re-think. I think we can get both of them but I still feel that Ferguson is the priority."

Getting up I start to pace, "What's got you worried?" at Franky's surprised look I explain, "she must know something important or she wouldn't have set up this meet. So what is it Z, what do you know that's changed your mind?"

"I met with Tina tonight," she nods at my sharp look answering my unasked question about who she was on with earlier, "She overheard the Deputy and the doctor talking, they're planning on moving Smith to another prison," at my raised eyebrow she finishes, "two weeks, they are moving her in two weeks."

Thinking quickly "We have ten days then to plan, set up and execute." I murmur, at the questioning looks from the other women in the room I explain, "as it gets closer to the move date they are going to be on high alert, right now they think no one else knows so they will be more lax," pausing for a moment, "I need to get back to Wentworth asap, can you arrange for it to be tomorrow afternoon?" I ask Zalia.

"Sure Al, I can get in and put the request but why?" Zalia asks.

"I need to speak with Maxine and Liz, they'll know who we can trust among the inmates," I inform them, "I'll need them to create the diversion," turning to Franky I ask, "other than Mr. Jackson who else do you got?"

Stunned Franky answers without thinking, "A retired Wentworth guard named Fletcher and a kid named Shayne basically they're doing my research and interviews."

"Get the two guards together and write down all the emergency procedures for Wentworth, get it to Zalia and she'll get it to me." my mind whirls with the possibilities, turning to Zalia, "Is your cousin still stealing and stripping?" she nods yes, "get in touch I've a job for him. Your warehouse and retreat are still secure?" again she nods, "good prepare it for guests one medical and one prisoner."

"What's going on," turning Franky asks Zalia.

"She's thinking instead of mourning," Zalia replies with a grin, "it's best to stand back and agree to whatever she says."

Franky switches her gaze back to me, I give her a sad smile, "when I am through they won't know what hit them."

Wentworth Prison – H1

MaxIne's cell door opens again and in walks a yawning Liz and anxious Boomer, "What's wrong Booms?" Maxine asks.

"Dor's awake sitting at the table having a cuppa, she gave us a strange look when we came in here." whispers Boomer.

Liz turns to Boomer and says, "Just go out and keep her company, tell her Maxine was asking for me because she wasn't feeling too good." Reaching over she pushes Boomer towards the door, "go now before she tries to come in." watching as Boomer opens the door and walks out.

Turning back to Maxine, she walks over and gently folds the woman into a hug, "Now luv what's so important that it couldn't wait for the morning hmmm?" she asks softly.

"Oh Liz, we have a problem and I seriously can't think of what to do," releasing Liz from the hug she walks over to the bed and sits down, "I saw something tonight that I just cannot wrap my mind around and I need someone other than Boomer to talk to right now."

Joining Maxine on the bed Liz wraps an arm around her in comfort, speaking softly, "Let it out Maxy, I'll try to help of course but I can't if I don't know what is going on."

"Bea's alive and being kept in the D wing, Liz," she looks into the woman's shocked face, "I know what you're thinking and feeling but it's true. Boomer found out and arranged for me to see the proof tonight." shaking her head, "I don't know what we can do to help her, I can't think straight enough to figure out who can be trusted with the information."

Still shocked Liz takes a moment before responding, "Not sure if I should be thanking you for the trust, this is quite the bomb you just dropped into my lap," giving Maxine another squeeze, "but it does explain some things that weren't making sense." she murmurs.

"Like what Liz? How are you processing this so fast, I've had the past hour to adjust and still I can't believe it." demands Maxine.

"Think of it as my superhero ability, as peer worker I have seen some crazy stuff and – " she pauses briefly, "it makes more sense for the Gravediggers being brought here. The whole cover up of a Wentworth employee being involved was just too simple for them, disappearing an inmate now that would be more their style."

"What do we do Liz? We can't just leave her to whatever they're planning." Maxine says.

"Franky, without Bea or Allie here we need Franky, maybe there's something she can do, like use her contacts in the social media to shine a light on this before they can do anything." Liz says.

"Wouldn't that make it worse Liz? They could bury her for real and this ends up being just another conspiracy theory," Maxine's face pales with that thought.

"You're right Maxy," Liz agrees reluctantly, "that leaves us back at square one, I still think Franky is the way to go before we tell anyone else. Well we can't decide anything right away so lets go have a cuppa with Boomer and Dors to divert suspicion that anything is wrong, come morning we try thinking it through and making a plan, ok?"

Maxine nods yes and gets up from the bed, Liz gets up too and gives Maxine another hug, "it'll be fine Maxy, we will find a way to help Bea." Saying that Liz takes a hold of Maxine's hand and leads her out the door.

Regional Hospital

A knock sounds on the door, "Five minute warning ladies," Mr. Jackson.

"Righto, you have the starting points, when I've got more I will deliver it as usual," looking at Zalia, "no more secrets Z, just cause I'm going back in doesn't mean I can't still fuck you up, clear?" she nods her agreement, turning to Franky a new thought hits me and I say, "Z give Franky our communication method it'll cut the lag time on info sharing." to Franky I say, "Don't share it with anyone, it's for her and I and now you, no one else knows about it so we know it's secure."

I look at Z, "Time for you to go," pulling her into a hug I whisper, "I still love you creep." Her arms squeeze tighter as she replies, "I love you more doofus, I'll see you soon."

Picking up the toolbox Zalia exits the room nodding goodbye to Jackson, Franky turns to look at me with an eyebrow raised she asks, "So what don't you want her to hear?"

"Tell me how your first meeting with Zalia went?" I ask, "it's important so spill."

Shrugging her shoulders, "I was climbing out the back of my place, she waited for me in the alley, guess she knew it was gonna happen so she waited there," continuing slowly now, "there was some talk back and forth then I invited her upstairs to my place. Once we really got into it she mentioned you then Ferguson, the last freaked me out so that's when I pulled a knife, a couple seconds later she was pulling me up from the remains of my coffee table. We cleared the air somewhat and she left when my girlfriend arrived, telling me to call her, my girlfriend was so happy when she walked in." the last part said with an exaggerated eye roll.

Giving Franky a look of sympathy I explain, "Understand this, I do love that girl we've been to hell and back together, which gives her a bit of leeway with me. But it doesn't blind me, most people would've just approached you and asked for a word. That meeting was Zalia taking a shortcut, if she sees one or that a questionable deal can be made to ensure that she wins, she will." I finish explaining.

"So what do you want from me?" asks a confused Franky.

"Keep a close eye on her, if you can arrange for someone you trust to be with her at all times, that would be best. We can probably keep her on course, if not she will do whatever is necessary to get Ferguson." looking away I say, "even if it means sacrificing all of us and Bea."

"Ok I will get the kid Shayne to tag a long with her, what else?" Franky asks.

I look back at her, "Watch your back, I don't know who helped Ferguson get to me in the shower block, or killed Jasper."

Franky grins at me, "I'm pretty sure it's a guard named Stewart just waiting for confirmation but I'm not the person who really needs to watch their back. Heading into the lions den aren't ya, and from where I'm standing they look pretty hungry."

"Yeah, well the handcuffs wasn't the only trick Zalia taught me, the lions better bring back up." I reply, " even then it won't help them."

Another knock on the door and this time Jackson gives the one minute warning just as we both hear foot steps walking down the corridor. I get back into bed and re-attach the handcuffs, Franky walks over and gives me a hug, then grabs the folders and walks out the door. I can hear Jackson drilling the guard about being late then finally the voices fade and I can hear them both start down the corridor

Once their foot steps fade completely, I sit up and release my wrist again, raising my legs I circle them with my arms and drop my head to my knees, letting the memories and tears come.

I remember the day in the cafeteria when Bea told me to keep away from Ferguson, explaining that she was psychopath, I had scoffed at the thought of the woman being dangerous. I remember saying that she was at least 50 years old and injured that our crew could handle her. Too late I now realize that Bea was right about Joanie, I underestimated that woman and of all people I should've known better, it's been happening to me for years.

In my mind I know Zalia is right about priorities and I know Bea would agree with her that getting rid of Ferguson is number one, I won't let Bea down this time I will be strong enough to do what is necessary.

Parking Lot

Franky and Jackson walk towards her car talking, they look over and see Zalia leaning up against it, when they get closer she looks up and ask, "So what didn't she want me to hear?"

Framky replies with a smirk, "Now Zalia, one thing you need to know about me right off, besides being incredibly good lookin I can keep a secret, do you have the contact info I need?"

Handing over a piece of paper, she looks at Jackson then back to Franky,"Memorize it then destroy it completely. So anything else you need?"

"Yeah there's something else, the kid Shayne I want ya to keep him with you, show him stuff get him up to speed about where things are going," Franky says, "I'll tell him he's there to do the heavy lifting for ya but really I want him under your protection. Ferguson probably knows about us but me, Fletch and Jackson we can take care of ourselves while the kid is still pretty green, she don't know about you so if he's with you he won't get on her radar right away."

"Ok so I get a sidekick, awesome maybe I should break out some spandex whaddya think?" seeing both Franky and Jackson rolling their eyes, she grins, "Just kidding, gave that stuff away long time ago. It's a deal but I want something in return." she says.

"Sure if we can do it, what do you want?" asks Franky

"I need to borrow Mr. Jackson here for a visit with someone who might be a little touchy about how the conversation will go. While I know I can handle him it would be nice not to have to, Jackson here could be just the thing to get the co-operation we need without anymore broken tables," she finishes with a smirk.

Looking at Franky then back to Zalia, Jackson shrugs and says, "Ok, when do you want to do this?"

"No time like the present, he should be heading home soon, we can take your car and set up at his place to wait," Jackson walks off chuckling, "What's so funny big man?"

"Didn't bring the car so I hope you like wind in your hair." Approaching his bike he gets on and swipes a hand back to the riding seat, "Get on and hold tight."

Zalia starts to walk over but Franky grabs her arm to turn her back, "Does anyone know this is personal for you, the whole Ferguson deal, does Allie?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" seeing Franky's don't fuck with me look she answers truthfully, "Only one other person knows and she won't say anything, how did ya figure it out?"

"I can add and subtract, the timeline for your Mother's death is around the same time that Ferguson was a guard at Blackmoor, just so ya know Shayne's mum was there to and we are pretty sure her death can be laid at Ferguson's feet as well." Franky looks down, "I know about wanting revenge just don't lose sight of what is important, if you want Allie's or my help make sure you keep Bea as priority, if you can do that I will make sure you get Ferguson."

Franky's Place

Walking in the door Franky can see a lamp was left on, she sends a silent thank you to Gidge for making sure she didn't enter into a completely dark room, with all that is going on her nerves are frayed and dark rooms have become a bit scary lately.

Kicking off her boots she puts her keys and phones on the small table by the door, totally exhausted she remembers the destruction of the coffee table and knows she needs to get it cleaned up. Looking over she sees nothing, the wood and broken coffee mugs are gone, in fact there isn't even a coffee stain on the carpet.

Entering further she looks towards her bed and soft sigh escapes her, she was hoping Gidge had stayed to wait for her but it's only Lola on the bed. Taking off her clothes and letting them drop to the floor Franky walks over to the bed and crawls in laying down beside the doll.

Turning to Lola she says, "Guess it's just you and me kid," reaching out she wraps an arm around the doll who with a small pop begins to deflate, "Outstanding, the ultimate rejection."

Across Town

Pulling up to a house off the main strip Jackson parks the bike where Zalia points, they dismount and Jackson turns to the girl and asks, "So why are we at Jake Stewarts house?"

Looking at the dark house, Zalia replies, "Jakey boy has been dancing to the tune of some questionable masters lately, " at Jackson's quizzical look she continues, "by day he is a correctional officer at Wentworth, by night he is a go between for a major drug supplier that goes by the name of Turk and an inmate at the prison."

"That doesn't make sense, why would he take the risk." asks Jackson.

Turning back she explains, "Check out the house and car he drives, do you really think a guard on the job for 2 years could afford this? You at least had a dual income when you bought yours with your wife," ignoring the dark look thrown her way she goes on, "It's been pretty lucrative for Jakey until recently, he ran into a cash flow problem and failed to deliver ninety thousand to Turk. Which as you can figure pissed the guy off there was a hit planned for Jake then all of a sudden the money was there, Turk was settled and Jakey gained a new master, guess who."

"Ferguson," Jackson lets a long breath out, then asks, "how do you know all this?"

"Let's just say a girl has bills and to pay them I do some freelance computer work for various underworld figures, Turk just being one of many," she pauses, "It has it's benefits, keeps others off my back while I take care of the network Allie and I created to help women."

Nodding Jackson connects some dots, "So you are part of the Red Right Hand, makes sense now."

"Not really, the RRH was Kaz's deal and way too high profile for me, yeah I helped them sometimes but the network was never a part of it. There's no name for it, only a phone number given to women who are in danger, they have a choice to use it or not. If they do we help them get out, disappear if need be but names can be traced so we don't use one." Looking back at the house. "back to Jakey, I was suspicious about the windfall so I traced it back to the originator and found a law firm. Their firewalls were shit so it didn't take me long to find the info, the funds came from an account that belonged to Joan Ferguson and I have a good idea what he did for it."

"So now what, do we just go up and knock." asks Jackson

"Nope he isn't home," checking her phone she starts across the street, "but he is on his way so we need to get inside now." Jackson runs to catch up, Zalia checks the lock on the front door then scans the edge of the door, "Well that's depressing." pulling out a bump key she inserts it into the lock, "no alarm and a pretty basic lock, ya would think a prison guard would be more safety conscious." with one hit and twist of the key the lock releases and she opens the door.

Walking in Zalia looks back at Jackson, "Coming?" continuing further into the tastefully decorated house she hears Jackson enter and close the door relocking it. "Expensive tastes don't ya think? Check every drawer and closet for any weapons, I would like to leave here with the same number of holes in my body as when I walked in." Walking into the kitchen she looks around seeing a pantry she goes over and opens it, "well well well, not much of a baker are we Jakey, " raising her voice, "Mr. Jackson can ya come here a moment?"

"Yeah coming," he enters the room and stops instantly shock covering his face, "who the fuck is this guy?" as his eyes scan the automatic rifle and handguns lining the shelves in the pantry.

"Well he's not Jamie Oliver that's for sure, get over here and help me unload these," reaching for a rifle there's a ding from her phone, "Crap that's the alert he's almost here," closing the door she walks past Jackson into the living room, taking a seat in a armchair facing the front door, "just stand behind the door so he only sees me, just go with whatever I say."

As Jackson takes his position against the wall they can hear a car pull into the driveway, the engine shuts off and the door opens and shuts, quick footsteps walk up the pathway approaching the door, the jingle of keys and we can hear the lock turning and the front door opens and in steps a slightly drunk Jake Stewart, stopping abruptly as he catches sight of Zalia in the chair, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Really Jake, I'm so surprised that Turk hasn't mentioned me to you, the person who watches his books, protects the money, makes sure things are untraceable. I got pretty suspicious when you came up with that ninety grand so quickly, so I did my job and traced where it came from before your account." a smirk appears on her face, "Guess what I found?

Closing the front door Jake's trademark makes an appearance at the mention of Turk, trying to deflect the question, "Well since you've made yourself at home, how about I get us some drinks and we can talk about this."

Zalia nods to Jackson, he steps forward and grabs Jake by the neck and shoulder forcing him to his knees crashing his face into the coffee table, uncrossing her legs Zalia leans her elbows on her knees studying his face, "Jakey Jakey, seriously do you think I came here alone and that we didn't check the house out. You do have a nice collection in the kitchen, I don't suppose you kept murder weapon, eh? Nah didn't think so, you're smart enough to get rid of it but I suspect too lazy to go far so my guess is the pond a kilometer north of here." nodding at Jake's surprised look, she finishes, "thought so."

"What do you want?" he asks between clenched teeth.

"Glad you asked, see Jake the thing is Nils Jasper didn't belong to Ferguson only, his other employer is quite pissed she ordered the hit and you carried it out without his authority, so one of you has to pay. Since I was available I offered to take care of it and guess who I can get to the easiest?" seeing the fear in Jake's eyes she makes a humming noise and continues "see Will I told you he was smart, so we are going to make you an offer you can't refuse, understand it's either you or Ferguson."

Zalia can see in his eyes the decision to cooperate for now, "What do I have to do?" he asks.

"Let him up so he can hear this clearly," Jackson backs off and Jake pushes up off the table, getting up he sits gingerly on the sofa, with a smirk Zalia continues, "Your promotion and transfer to Blackmoor has hit a snafu, the paperwork is currently lost somewhere so you will be staying on at Wentworth for the time being. You'll volunteer to remain assigned to the isolation unit guarding Ferguson." throwing a phone into his lap, "keep this close and I will be in touch with instructions."

Getting up Zalia walks towards the front door, Jackson anticipating the move has already opened it, they begin to walk out when Zalia turns back with one last comment. "don't do anything stupid or tag your it and Ferguson gets the free ride." the door closes gently and they walk towards the bike.

Jackson gets on but turns back to Zalia, "Weird that he didn't recognize me, you said my name and everything but he didn't once look at me, why?"

"Easy, no one looks at the muscle," she muses, "I was the threat and seriously fear has a tendency to focus ones gaze at the threat. You might only bash him, me he could see in my eyes that I wanted to kill him."


	8. The Plan Chapter 8

A/N: Really sorry this is so late meant to have it posted a couple of days ago but couldn't stop writing, on a happy note the next chapter is already started lol. Did my best on the editing but it was rushed so I do apologize for any errors.

Big thank you for to all reviewers and I hope this keeps you reading.

Chapter 8

Franky's Place

Waking up the next morning Franky rolls on to her back while scrubbing the sleep from her eyes, then her brain kicks in and she remembers the events from last night she sits upright looking around. Nothing has changed except Lola is now completely deflated, throwing back the covers she gets up and walks to the washroom, turning on the taps she splashes some cold water on her face.

Going to the kitchen she turns on the coffeemaker and heads to the closet for fresh clothes, picking up her clothes from last night she hears a paper crinkling in the pocket. She reaches in to pull it out remembering the super communication secret that Zalia and Allie are using. Opening the note she sees an email address and password, just below it tells her to write her messages but don't send it just save it to drafts.

Stunned Franky sees the brilliance in this, the person signing in can read the draft and leave their messages or instructions, there's nothing to trace because nothing is sent, the account stays active because we're signing in but without email activity it won't become suspicious.

The brewer clicks off and Franky goes to pour a cup then sits on the couch pulling out her laptop she goes to the email website and logs in. The draft folder draws her eyes immediately as she can see there is a saved message there, clicking on it guessing it's from Zalia-

Hey FD

Everything went great last night we got the new guy to agree to stay on longer which will be a big help, didn't take much to gain his co-operation. So I will be at THAT park near the uni today around 2pm why don't you have your friend that's interested in the job come by to meet me and we can go from there.

See you soon

z

Franky adds to the bottom of the message

Hey Z

I'll talk to my friend, he should be there. Did you get the package returned as planned?

Catch ya Later

FD

Closing the computer Franky checks her watch and sees she has an hour before her only class for today, then she's scheduled for a late shift at Legal Relief starting at 1pm until 8pm. Thinking it's going to be a long day she walks towards the closet to throw on some reasonably clean clothes, stopping by the table she grabs her phones, texting the guys she asks them to meet at the coffee shop close to her place at 11am.

Putting the phones down one at a time after she finishes the messages, she picks up her personal phone. Looking at the front screen she sees no new messages which is a little depressing but expected after last night. She knows the first move is hers but what should it be, cute, sexy or apologetic. Deciding to test the waters she opens a new window and types-

'Mad?'

Waiting to see if there will be a reply is torture so she gets up, moving towards the kitchen thinking to make a quick bowl of cereal, just as the milk starts to pour out multiple phones go off. Grabbing the bowl and a spoon Franky hurries over and see's the guys agreeing to be there at 11am. Reaching for the last phone she opens the new message –

'How's Lola?'

Oh crap she's really pissed off, thinking quickly she types –

'She's a little flat this morning really not the greatest conversationalist. Can I come by tonight after work? You deserve an explanation'

Taking a mouthful of cereal she waits for a reply, anxiously checking the clock as she has to leave soon to be on time for class. The reply arrives –

'Text me when your done and I'll think about it.'

Crap majorly pissed, Franky is sure her knees are never going to be the same again after tonight's session of begging, then a memory strikes and the sly grin appears what the hell Gidget is worth it.

Regional Hospital

Just after breakfast they came for me, with a quick knock on the door it opens and in walk two unsmiling correctional officers one of them pushing a wheelchair. Crap, Nurse Crazy Happy is following them arguing that the patient isn't well enough to be moved, the officer without the wheelchair turns to the nurse with his hands raised explaining that it has all been arranged and signed off.

With a huff the nurse announces, "Well at least let me help her clean up and get dressed," rolling my eyes at that I keep silent as she continues, "just uncuff her and wait outside we won't be long." The guards exchange a look then one walks over and unlocks the handcuffs, they both turn and exit the room leaving me alone with the nurse.

Taking my arm the nurse helps me off the bed and walks me towards the bathroom, she helps me remove the hospital gown, then wets a face cloth with warm water and hands it to me, "I'll be right back dear we left the fresh clothes on the chair." Watching her exit I quickly wipe myself and grab the towel to dry off, she comes back in holding the Teal pants and hoodie, a white shirt, socks and underwear. "oh dear they forgot shoes hun, what are you going to do?"

"It's fine not the first time I've done without them," taking the stack of clothes I pull everything on feeling a strange sense of normalcy, "Thanks, I think I'm ready now." Heading back into the room, I walk over to the wheelchair to settle myself in, the nurse starts to push it towards the door when I feel her lean down. Thinking she was going in for a hug or kiss I start to lean sideways away from her when an incredibly strong hand grasps my neck holding me still, her lips now by my ear she whispers, "Joan says to say hello and just wants you to know if you stay out of her way, she will stay out of yours."

The hand leaves my neck and pats my shoulder, she continues in a normal voice, "There we go dear all set, I'll just let the guards know you're ready," with a satisfied smile at my shocked face she exits the room and the guards enter moving over to handcuff my wrists to the wheelchair. Rolling down the halls I can see the interested gazes of the other patients as they take in my escort and the handcuffs, I was still too shocked to notice or else it would have been a good laugh.

Once out of the elevator the guards wheel me over to the transport van, taking off one cuff they use the other to secure my wrists together, while one assists me inside the other heads to the front. As I settle into the rumble seat I can hear the engine start, the second guard secures the back door and walks away to join the first guard in the front, soon we're on our way to Wentworth.

Finally alone I think back on that nurse, not surprised that Ferguson had another henchman I am just amazed she hid it so well. Crap I gotta get this to Z and Franky but I know I will be stuck in medical for a couple of days before being released to gen pop, maybe if I can request Liz to visit she can get a message out. Looking out the window at the passing scenery I say to myself 'No deal Joanie'.

Wentworth Prison - H1

The morning passes quietly with H1 crew spending most of their time in the unit rather than the yard, sitting around the table Boomer and Liz are discussing the latest episode between Juice and Tina's crew with the Asian crew getting the worse of it ending up in medical then the slot. Doreen was called away by a guard and has yet to return, sitting in silence Sonia is dividing her attention between the ongoing discussion and a quiet Maxine.

Maxine's barely listening still thinking about the previous nights adventure, every now and again she looks at Liz wondering if she's come up with any ideas but each time the woman shakes her head no. Starting to get frustrated Maxine lets out a small groan which catches Sonia's attention.

"What is wrong Maxine? You have not seemed yourself today." She asks quietly.

"Nothing Sonia, just trying to get through the day like everyone else." Looking at the table she feels Sonia lean over and place her small hand on hers clasping it softly. With a small smile Maxine turns her hand over to squeeze a thank you for the gesture.

Interrupting the moment is a breathless Doreen rounding the corner into the unit, making a beeline to Maxine she stops and says, "Maxy, she's back."

Confusing the words with her earlier thoughts she asks, "What? How do you know?"

Looking at Maxine strangely she answers, "I'm the peer worker Maxy, they have to let me know when a prisoners being returned. Allie is being processed back in as we speak, they told me she'll be in medical for couple of days then transferred back to our unit."

Giving her head a shake to switch gears from Bea to Allie, Maxine answers, "Of course Dors, sorry my mind has been wandering today, will you be able to take Liz with you to see her when she is settled?"

"Don't see why not, Ms. Miles is supposed to come get me when she is ready," looking at Liz now she continues, "just come along like it's expected, the worse she can do is say no."

"When do ya think that will be Dors?" asks Liz

"Probably after our work shift, can't see them letting us off when we're shorthanded there," thinking a moment, "I better try and arrange another visit with Kaz, let her know Allie's back maybe she will be more receptive to a visit if I come bearing good new."

The speaker comes alive announcing that H block is due in the cafeteria for lunch, all the women rise and begin walking out except for Liz and Maxine, "Well Maxy, do you have a message for Allie or should I just wing it?" asks Liz.

"No hun, I'll write something down but keep it simple, the special news should wait until we are face to face." Taking a moment to breathe, "Hey Liz, what do you think is up with Juice? This going around and kicking the shit out of other crews but not coming anywhere near us?"

"Well luv if I didn't know better I would say she has decided to either challenge Kaz as Top Dog or she's protecting H1." Liz answers with a hint of irony.

"Protecting us? What makes you think that? The challenge I could see except she voted no Top Dog but it's a bit of stretch to think she's protecting us!" exclaims Maxine. "we've kicked the crap out of her and her crew on numerous occasions why would she helps us now?"

"Now Maxy I admit Juice is disgusting excuse for a human being compared to some of the women in here but even she has to have some sense of honor. I've been thinking that maybe she regrets not helping Bea with Kaz and Tina, then hearing Bea's stabbed to death by Ferguson." Liz smiles sadly, "Maybe she thinks if Bea had come to her for help with Ferguson like before then she would still be alive, could be some form of regret or apology. Think about it she's taking out the crews that are most likely to come after us while we're weak and Kaz 's away."

"Possible Liz, not sure you're right but it's possible, " checking the time Maxine gets up, "let's get to lunch before people start talking, I'm not really hungry so I'll head back early and write the note to give to Allie."

"Are you going talk with Juice?" asks Liz

"No, I'm gonna wait until she approaches us, prison politics haven't changed even with a new Top Dog." That said both women walk out towards the lunchroom.

Coffee Shop

Picking up her order from the counter Franky heads to the back patio looking for the guys, catching sight of Fletch first she walks over and takes a seat beside Shayne, "Hey Guys, glad you could make it."

"No problem," answers Shayne with a nod to her cup, "Uhhhh Franky who's Kayla?"

"Pardon?" asks Franky, seeing the direction of his stare she turns the cup to see a the name Kayla, a phone number along with a message to call anytime. "Well shit just what I need, although she does make an excellent cuppa."

"So Doyle what's so important we had to meet today?" asks Fletch.

"Hold that thought someone is joining us," looking over her shoulder she sees Jackson entering the shop, quickly waving at him he nods and stops to grab a drink.

The other two don't notice him until he nears the table, Fletch says "Hiya Will, long time no speak." Just as Shayne explodes out of his chair, "What the fuck is the cokehead doing here Franky?" he asks staring at Jackson.

Grabbing Shayne she moves him away from the table and pulls him close, "Cool it kid, I know what Ferguson was pulling with you and I've got a good idea what she wanted you to do," looking him straight in the eye, "but it's in the past and guess what you ain't the only one who's had a shit life. Take my advice since it's free, grow up, learn from it or else you'll end up in prison like me and guess what you aren't hurting anyone but yourself."

"But Franky -," he starts.

"But nothing, you're not any good to anyone if you can't control yourself, I need you but I will kick you out if I can't trust you," placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning close she asks, "So what's it gonna be?"

"Alright Franky, I'll try and if it gets too much I'll go for a walk, ok?" he offers.

"Ok, I can accept that, let's get back to the others." Squeezing his shoulder one last time she turns and walks back to the table followed by Shayne.

Looking up at Shayne, Jackson asks, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah we're good, " Shayne says holding back the 'for now'.

Once everyone is seated again Franky starts, "So I met with some contacts and we have a starting point, they need you two," looking at Fletch and Jackson, "to write down the guard procedures for the isolation unit for any disasters that can occur at the prison. Include the general population as well to cover the bases, pretty sure you guys know where this is going, so be precise. Second do you guys know where we can get realistic uniforms for emergency services? "

Fletch nods yes mumbling "I gotta friend that can hook us up but we need to keep her out of it, so I will take everyone's sizing to her."

Turning to the other guys Franky says, "Ok I can live with that, Jackson and Shayne send your clothing size to Fletch," looking back to Fletch she goes on, "I'll send what uniforms will be needed for you and them tonight, I'll try to get the rest to you in three days." Looking at her watch she sees she's gonna be late unless she leaves now, "Ok I'm outta here, Shayne walk me to my car, see you guys later."

Walking away with Shayne she hears Jackson ask Fletch, "My place, I'll get pizza and you bring the beer?"

Walking past the counter she sees the blonde who made her coffee eyeing her so she mouths the words 'Sorry taken' and watches the smile fade. Turning away she exits with the kid following and heads to her car.

Leaning against the passenger door she looks at Shayne, "You're sure you can do this?

"Yeah Franky I'm good, I'll deal promise," finally looking her in the eye, "So what ya need now?"

Taking a second before answering, "Those contacts I mentioned earlier, Zalia is one of them and I think she might have an agenda that will take priority over mine, I can't have her messing around." standing straight up she looks him directly in the eye, "I asked her to take you on as an assistant and she agreed, meet her at the park near the Uni at 2pm and stay with her. Learn anything and everything you can but the main reason for you being there is to watch her for me, if she goes off the plan I need to know right away."

Shayne's face lights up, "So I'm a mole, huh?"

"Pretty much kid, just keep your eyes and ears open for me, ok?"

"Yeah Franky it's ok, it's sounds pretty exciting actually," checking his watch, "I better get going, I gotta drop off some stuff on the way but I'll text ya when I meet up with Zalia."

Walking around the car Franky opens the car door but calls out, "Hey Shayne!" she carries on when he turns to her, " Just because no one gave a shit when you were a kid doesn't mean that no one cares now, there is someone ya know."

"You're just saying that because you want me," giving Franky a cheeky grin, "Just kidding Franky, it does help to hear that," giving her a wave he walks away.

Getting in Franky drives off hoping Shayne will be ok when this is all over.

Wentworth Prison

Walking towards medical with Ms. Miles and Doreen, Liz feels like the note from Maxine is burning a hole in her pocket. She was going to peek at it but didn't get the chance as Smiles showed up 10 minutes after they had returned to the unit following another quiet meal.

As they round the corner towards medical Liz sees a couple of Juice's crew hanging around talking, "Hey Liz, what're we gonna say to Allie?" asks Doreen drawing Liz's attention away.

Giving a small shrug, Liz replies, "Not sure Dors, I guess we will figure it out once the hugs and tears are out of the way," looking back the Juice's boyz she thinks, "maybe give her a heads up on the situation among the women."

"But Liz what about Bea," Doreen's voice cracks with pain, "What if she wants details? I don't think I can hold it together if she asks."

"Remember what Maxy said after that first visit," Liz says gently, "Allie has already heard that stuff, pretty sure she won't ask to live through it again, let's concentrate on asking her what she needs if anything."

Arriving at the door, Smiles swipes her card to release the lock and pushes the door open, waving Doreen and Liz through she lets it shut, waving to the camera, the guard assigned to this unit buzzes them through, "OK ladies, you're scheduled for a 30 minute visit I will come back for you then," opening the door to the holding cell she ushers the women through, closing the door immediately.

Liz is the first to see the young woman and the eyes almost did her in, thinking how could something so beautiful contain so much rage and pain, where it could possibly lead to fills her heart with fear.

Park Near the Uni

Walking quickly Shayne knows he's a few minutes late but hopes this Zalia has a sense of compassion and will cut him some slack. Scanning the benches near the parking lot he sees the person he's looking for in the playground sitting on the one side of the seesaw. A grin appears as he walks over, "Hey there I'm Shayne, Franky's friend, can I join you? Haven't been on one of these in like forever."

Looking him over Zalia gives him a smirk and says, "Sure," waiting for him to pull down his side and start to straddle the other end as she hangs in the air, "Your stronger than you look, good that will come in handy."

With lazy leg kicks the two of them begin to bounce up and down, with any jarring hit to the ground the other person would let out a chuckle until Zalia's phone beeps, at the sound she jumps off leaving Shayne to hit the ground pretty hard, "What the fuck Zalia?"

"Sorry Shay but we gotta go, did you bring your bike?" at his quiet no, she says "good makes this easier if we take only one vehicle." Without saying anything else Zalia heads toward the parking lot, "Coming?"

"Yeah coming," wiping the sand off his ass he runs to catch up muttering "great a Franky clone."

"By the way thanks," she says once he catches up.

"For what, being here?" he asks puzzled.

"No for leaving off the cologne," she replies, "Won't do us any good where we are going not to mention it kills my sinuses."

"Never had a complaint before now, Zalia," he states rather cheekily.

Looking over at him she answers just as cheekily, "That's because they couldn't breathe in enough fresh air TO say anything, now get in the car," Zaila gets in and waits as the kid settles himself trying desperately to avoid the garbage on the floor, "listen very closely, when we're alone ask me any question you want, if we're out don't speak unless I ask you a direct question. Some of the people I need to meet with will eat you alive without second thought and if you mouth off you're on your own, got it."

"Yeah Zalia got it, seen not heard," he agrees, "Franky said you're the boss, any trouble and she'll kill me."

"Good and it starts now so shut up while I think." Turning the engine on Zalia pulls out and starts to head NorthWest.

Not sure if the kid will keep quiet she turns on the radio and cranks it loud before hitting the highway, one quick look over she sees Shayne asleep with his head on the window. There's more to this kid then she thought if he can sleep in a cramped car, no AC with music blaring, there might be some hope for him yet.

Wentworth Prison – Medical

Sitting on the bed I enjoy my first moment of solitude since waking this morning, the poking and prodding done by the overly priced looking nurse finally complete I know I only have a few moments before they bring in my peer worker. Staring out the window I can see I am assigned to the same room Bea had after the attempted drowning, I still have the image of her curled up on this bed looking so alone.

I had snuck in trying to speak to her, to let her know I wasn't a part of the attack, it almost worked until that bastard Stewart grabbed me and shoved me out the door. I had to wait those extra days until they released her to gen pop, that was when I found out about Kaz's betrayal how she lied and told Bea I was the bait to get rid of her. As painful as it is to remember Bea's eyes that day in her unit it hurts more to remember what Kaz did to us both.

Kaz knew about the attack and helped Ferguson, when I asked her about the rumors after she was released from the slot, she didn't have to answer I read it in her face that it was true on her part. Thinking about what has happened since that day drives my rage, if Kaz was here in front of me right now I would have another go but this time I wouldn't be stopped until she lay before me begging for mercy.

The image lingers in my mind as the door opens and in step Doreen and Liz, looking between them I can see the sympathy in Doreen's eyes but Liz is quite different, hers changes to fear and she takes a step back. Lowering my eyes I take a deep breath using the moment to swallow my rage, raising my eyes again I can see Liz relax as Doreen steps forward to hug me and kiss my cheek, she softly whispers, "Welcome back Allie, you look tired but good."

Moving away Doreen makes room for Liz to step in and she gathers me up in an embrace that is so caring and loving, "Oh luv it's so good to see you, the news from Maxine's visits was just not the same as seeing you in person. "Pulling back, Liz looks at Doreen, "Can you give us a moment Dor? Maybe get Allie a glass of water?"

"Sure Liz, I'll only be a couple of minutes," she leaves giving Liz a look telling her she has some explaining to do later.

"So why are we getting Doreen out of the way Liz?" Allie asks.

Reaching into her pocket Liz pulls out a small piece of paper that she puts into Allie's hand, "It's from Maxine, she couldn't wait for you to re-join our unit before she gave you some news."

"Righto," giving Liz a deep look, I ask, "What's missing from the note Liz?"

With a regretful smile Liz answers, "Sorry luv, Maxine might not be Top Dog but she is our leader in H1, so anything further has to come from her, I will let her know that you asked so she will have those answers for you. Now put that away before Doreen returns and I will give you some of the gossip going around ok?"

Seeing Doreen in the window carrying a glass, I turn and put the note in my bra as I move towards the bed and motion for Liz to take a chair. Doreen enters and hands me the glass, grateful to see it is juice instead of water I take a small sip and say, "Thank you Doreen."

She takes the other chair, between her and Liz they catch me up on the latest news somehow they are able to calm me down until it's time for them to go. Hugs are exchanged along with a promise to be back tomorrow to visit again. Watching them leave it strikes me as odd that Liz didn't look sad until she hugged me, thinking everything through it hits me, could Liz already know about Bea, if yes how?

I only found out from Franky yesterday and I know she wasn't planning to visit today or tell the girls, oh god how many others know, not knowing the answer fills me with dread, I need to get back to H1 asap.

Wentworth Prison – Isolation Unit

When her newest lawyer exits her cell Joan walks over to watch the rabbit run away from her, that's when her attention is caught by the guard change over. Well well Jake looks like your transfer and promotion didn't go through as planned, when their eyes meet Jake tries to give her a menacing look but Joan doesn't remember what fear feels like, it and pain had been driven out of her at a young age by her father.

Only one person has ever come close to making Joan feel incapable or afraid, Bea Smith, at that name her right had begins to shake again. Joan walks over to the bed to sit down as she feels lightheaded again, every time she thinks of Smith this happens, it can't be a medical condition so it must be in her head. Great now all I need is Westfall coming down here to diagnose me.

Pausing for a moment a grin appears on her face as a new thought comes to her, yes indeed Westfall does need to come down here for an evaluation. The next junior lawyer that shows up will be hired and then Joan can begin her next plan of attack, to get out of Wentworth and away from those who know what she is. Transfers between correctional facilities are fraught with danger, one message out, a little help from Jake and the freedom she deserves will be hers.

Rocking back and forth as she plans, Joan fails to notice a second camera in her cell, this one picks up both sound and picture, it is picking up every word she's unknowingly muttering aloud to herself, this is transferred to a hard drive on the outside stored waiting for its owner to retrieve it.

Wentworth Prison – D Wing

The fog is parting again, the woman can hear the soft female voice asking her to acknowledge her words with a tap of her finger on the bed, struggling against the drugs the woman commands her finger to move just once. When it finally does the voice continues, explaining that people are planning a rescue, for her? Moving her head a bit in confusion causes the voice to tell her to stop moving to just listen. A part of the woman rages at being told what to do again, she gives the orders, she's obeyed.

But that voice is very insistent that she play along, telling her that others could be in danger if she didn't listen, that Allie and Z were going to get her out and to safety but she really needs to cooperate. Her mind jumps at the first name, she knows it means something to her but she can't grasp what exactly, given time to think she might of but she feels the cool liquid in her arm and begins to drift off just as her finger taps the bed once.

She returns to her favourite memory a hidden beach she and Debbie found one day, it had white sand, a cool breeze blowing in from the water and the sun is beaming down warming her whole body. Crouching down she runs her figures through the sand enjoying how it feels against her skin, she senses someone staring at her so she turns to see a young blonde woman standing down the beach, the blonde woman begins walking towards her, as she gets near the crouched woman her arm rises and she shouts, "Bea!" Standing the older woman feels confused who is this girl? How does she know my name?

Explosions of pain rip through her abdomen tearing her from the dream, forcing herself to bear down to go somewhere else like the voice told her. Soon the pain ends and the woman falls into a deep painless sleep thinking of the blonde, she wonders how the girl got into her memory.

Wentworth Prison – Medical

Drifting off to sleep I feel myself being pulled somewhere, glancing down I sees I'm standing at the edge of an ocean, there is a tickle as the sand runs between my toes and the sun its so warm I'm revelling in the heat as I lift my face to the sky. Sensing someone else I lower my her face to check out my surroundings, turning my head to the right I catch sight of a woman crouching running her fingers through the sand.

With hesitant steps I move towards her, as I draw closer I can see her hair has fallen down around her face it's curly with familiar shades of red and brown. I stop short in disbelief, her head turns towards me and I see those deep chocolate eyes fix on me in confusion.

My feet start forward faster than before, my arm reaches out to her and her name escapes my lips. Just steps away I see her face change, it fills pain as her arms wrap around her stomach, she collapses to her knees and her head is thrown back with her mouth open wide in a silent scream. I slide to a stop in the sand beside the woman, my arms go out to grab her in a hug and she fades away instantly.

With a jolt I return to my body waking up still in the medical cell, breathing deeply I try to calm myself not sure what is happening. God that felt so real, I can still feels the heat from the sun and the smell of the ocean, thinking hard I realize it wasn't even my dream I didn't recognize that place but I did recognize the woman, what does this mean?


	9. The Plan Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jackson's Place

Standing up Fletch reaches for the ceiling stretching out his shoulders, "Getting another beer, want one?"

"Yeah, that would be good thanks." answers Jackson.

Heading to the kitchen, Fletch deposits the empties in the recycle then turns to the fridge opens it and grabs two more, returning to the living room, "Can I ask ya something Will?

"Ask, if I want to answer I will if not I won't." finishing with shrug Will grabs the beer from Fletch and takes a drink.

"Fair enough," he thinks it out before asking, "How are you justifying what we are doing here, I know part of it is to get at Ferguson which I'm ok with all things considered," taking a breath he continues, "but you gotta know they're going to use this to break Smith out also. How do we live with ourselves letting out a convicted murderer? What if she kills again? The blood will be on our hands this time because of what we are giving them."

Nodding through Fletch's questions, Will takes a moment to think, "You know everyone thought Smith and I had a thing going especially after the escape and killing the Holt kid?" at the shake of Fletch's head, Will continues, "there wasn't ever. Fuck she reminded me of the women I used to visit as a social worker, I would go to their homes try to get them to leave with their kids, get away from their abusers. One or two would but most of them wouldn't, Smith reminded me of the ones that wouldn't, I always dreaded the next visit thinking it was going to be my last because someone was finally dead." He stops here lost in the memories of the bruised and battered.

"Hey, you did your best Will, you were always a good officer." Says Fletch, "Maybe a little naïve sometimes but always trying to do the right thing."

Yeah, the right thing," thinking of Debbie at the drug house, "well I missed a couple of times and yes she was sentenced to life in prison but what the board and correctional services is trying to do now burying her while still alive is wrong. So yeah I 'm fine with Smith getting out, everyone thinks she's dead so there won't be a manhunt. Ferguson on the other hand is due some justice and that I want to be a part of."

"I guess I better wrap my head around the idea," thinking again Fletch asks, "what do you think they are going to do to her?"

"After meeting Novak's friend and seeing her with Stewart I'll sleep better not knowing," looking at their notes, "figure smoke and fire is still the best bet unless you can start an earthquake?" at Fletch's chuckle and quiet no, Will continues, "So fire it is, the procedure for the isolation unit is the same since last year nothing upgraded."

"Then we need one correctional officer, two police officers and a medic," Fletch turns to Will, "to get to Ferguson but the gen pop will muster out in the exercise yard how do they get to Smith?"

"Not sure and not our problem, we should get this to Franky tomorrow so she can pass it along, bet we get the heavy lifting," Will smiles as a thought hits him, "I'm really looking forward to seeing that bitch's face when this happens."

"Can I crash here for a bit use the spare room?" he asks. "Haven't found a place yet."

"Go ahead all yours." Will says as he walks into the kitchen.

Middle of Nowhere

Arriving at her warehouse Zalia parks and turns off the engine, looking over at the kid who's still sleeping, she reaches over to give him a shake and watches as he wipes the sleep from his eyes, "C'mon Shayne we're here." Opening her door she steps out, copying Zalia he gets out too. Reaching up to stretch his muscles out he spins in a slow circle, the shock hits him slowly as he takes in the endless expanse of nothing but the building behind him.

"Zalia not to complain or anything but where the fuck is this here?" feeling a slight tingle of fear, "Where do we get food? Cause it looks like McDonalds missed a spot."

Chuckling Zalia heads to the door where a keypad and scanner are waiting, "Get over here Shayne, you need to follow me in or your stuck outside until I unlock it again." Punching her code and swiping a keycard the locks disengage and she pulls open the door, stepping to the left she goes to another keypad and enters another set of digits. "Rule number 1, ask before you touch, some of the stuff in here could blow up and take a limb off ya. Rule number 2 you don't try to leave without me, again something will blow up and take a limb off. Clear so far?"

Nodding quickly, "Can I ask a couple of questions?" at her go ahead, "Do you have a bathroom and is there food? My back teeth are floating and my stomach is at Defcon 5 with hunger."

"Yeah we got both here, follow me," leading him further into the warehouse she points to an office, "the men's room is in there, while we're here you're responsible for cleaning and stocking it, I'm not your maid. When your done make a right and head down the hall, the kitchens at the end, I'll meet you there."

Watching the girl walk off Shayne shakes his head and wonders how he's ended up with all these crazy chicks in his life, his bladder then reminds him of the urgency to get to a bathroom.

Entering the kitchen Zalia heads to a laptop sitting on an old table, sitting down she flips it open and logs into the email site to check for any new messages. Clicking on the drafts folder and the message there she sees Franky's old reply, but nothing new since then she still needs to contact a few people before passing anything new on so she logs off.

Opening her phone to her contact list, she scrolls until she gets to her cousins name, hitting the dial button she leans back and waits for him to answer. He picks up after two rings asking, "Hey Zalia, what's up cousin? The cops find your ass and you need bail money?"

Rolling her eyes at that, Zalia replies, "Not exactly Bryan but close, I need a favour like a 100 favour, you and your crew up for it?"

Hearing the deep breath she waits for him to ask, "100 huh you must need something pretty big for that offer?"

qàå"You might say that, I need 4 specialty items for a surprise party in about 10 days and some help with set up, whaddya say?"

"Send me the details and I will see what is what, if we can't help with the party I can find you another planner that can, ok?" Bryan offers.

"Thanks Bryan I'll be in touch, expect the info in the next 3 days, bye." Hanging up her phone she sees Shayne standing in the doorway, "Jesus make a fucking noise would ya?"

"Sorry Zalia just something I picked up from one of my fosters, no noise meant they couldn't find ya for the daily sermon on how wicked we kids were." With a small lift of his shoulder he continued, "It was always better just to stay out of their way."

Just then a screeching siren goes off and Shayne jumps, "I didn't touch nothing I swear, I came right to the kitchen!"

"It's ok Shayne, that's the proximity alarm lets me know when someone is approaching," heading out of the kitchen she enters another room filled with dark TV screens and a couple of workstations. Walking over to one she starts to type and a screen on the right lights up, she checks the vehicle then relaxes, "not to worry I'm expecting these ones." She types a few more commands and the siren shuts off.

Turning she waves Shayne to follow her, walking over to the front door she punches in a code, then opening the door she steps out staring at the rising dust cloud approaching them, turning to look at the building Shayne asks, "Hey Zalia, exactly how big is this building"

"About 15,000 square feet." She answers absently.

"Why do you need so much space?" he asks.

Turning to look at him Zalia answers with smirk, "I make people disappear." With that she walks away from his shocked look to greet their visitor. The driver side door of the van opens and out steps a rather large women with jet black short hair and big grin, Zalia walks up to her and is enveloped in a bear size hug. The passenger that steps out is the total opposite of her companion, short in height with long flaming red hair, she moves around the front to join the other woman also giving Zalia a hug.

All three of them turn and head towards Shayne, Zalia says, "Shayne this is Joss," pointing to the black haired woman, "and this is Rina. They're here to do some work in the building, keep out of their way unless they ask for your help, ok?" heading to the door she unlocks it and they all enter into the building, "Shayne could you go to the kitchen and start the coffee while I show the girls around."

Watching Shayne move off Joss looks back to Zalia, "Adopting strays Z?"

"No, that would be a favour for a friend of Allie's," seeing the raised eyebrows from both women, "the target already tried to get that kid once, he's here to keep him safe."

"Speaking of, why are we here?" asks Rina

Taking the women further inside Zalia shows them a cleaned out area, Joss and Rina walk around talking in their special code, Joss turns and asks, "How big do you want it?"

"The usual 10 by 10," Zalia answers, "glass walls and ceiling, heavy metal frames. How long do you think it will take?"

"We can have the frame in place in at least 3 days if you let us stay here," answers Joss, "what about the glass?"

"Over here," Zalia walks to a stack of glass sheets leaning against a wall, "Is this good?"

Examining the sheets both women are nodding and talking their code again, Rina turns and says, "This is good, as long as there isn't too much breakage we should have it ready in 6 days."

"Ok sounds good," Zalia nods, "let's bring your stuff in and get you settled then we can see if the kid has a talent for making a decent cuppa" leading the way back outside.

Bridget Westfall's Home

After work Franky sent a message to Bridget asking if tonight was good, waiting for what felt like years before the reply came telling her to come over. So here she stands in front of her house unsure if this is the right thing to do, finally she thinks fuck it and lifts her hand to knock on the door.

Bridget's voice rings out with a "Just a moment." like she wasn't expecting anyone.

She's definitely pissed, "Not cute Gidge, c'mon open the door I saw you watching me through the window." She leans up against the door jam

The door unlocks and opens to reveal her girlfriend standing there in a satin robe which instantly makes Franky's mouth go dry, "Well if it isn't the infamous Franky Doyle on my doorstep, to what do I owe this honor?" asks Bridget.

Upgrade that to nuclear pissed off, "Gidge let me in we really do need to talk, if you hear me out I promise that if you want me to go I will," throwing her last card into the pile she looks into the woman's eyes and says, "but please listen."

Bridget must see something there because on a sigh and she steps back opening the door inviting Franky inside, "Do you want something to drink? I think I still have some of that beer you like left in the fridge."

With a nod Franky accepts the offer, "That would be good, thanks. Do you think you could put some clothes on while we talk?" The look she receives in reply tells her that was a futile request.

Going into the living room Franky stands near the couch until Bridget returns with the drinks, watching her girlfriend take a seat she chooses to sit on the coffee table in front of her, "So on a scale of one to a thousand how mad are you?"

"Franky," leaning back Bridget says, "It's not that I am mad, anger can be dealt with and I have been dealing with it. What I can't get past is all the secrecy, I feel like you are getting involved in something that will see you end up back in prison."

Leaning forward Franky rests her elbows on her knees and places her hands on Bridget's leg, gently running her hands over the soft skin until Bridget grabs them and lifts them away. With a raised eyebrow Franky asks, "What?"

Raising her eyebrow as well Bridget explains, "Look as much as I like the sex, it wouldn't help us right now, so let me start the ball rolling with what is worrying me." Taking a deep breath she continues, "Vera isn't talking to anyone not even me, Jackson has disappeared no one has seen or heard from him in days, Miles is taking on double shifts without complaint which is weird. The prison is a powder keg waiting for a lit match, so many of the inmates are ending up in medical it needs a revolving door, Bea's crew is running silent and the Top Dog is in the slot. To top it all off my girlfriend is taking secret phone calls that send her running into the night after curfew, whatever could I be worried about."

As each bit of information is revealed Franky sits up straighter, her grin slips as her face begins to show her worry as well. "Seems you've had some time to think about this, some of it I can explain some not," she shrugs, "Anything you want me to start with? Tonight is yours so whatever you ask I'll answer."

Getting up Bridget walks over to the fireplace she places a hand on it and glances back at Franky seeing her eyes had followed her, "Vera and Jackson." She finally says, "I have been really worried about both of them since Bea died, no one has heard from either of them."

Franky nods, "Well I can clear that up and where I went to last night but you might need to sit down for this." She reaches across and pats the cushion on the couch.

Coming back over Bridget sits down, "Ok but keep your hands to yourself." She says.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Franky begins, "That call I received last night was from Fletcher, he had just spoken to Vera and found out why she's in lockdown, fuck this is so hard," running her hand through her hair Franky continues, "She basically told him that Queen Bea's still alive." Looking up at Bridget's shocked face, "Yeah that is how I felt when he told me and all I could think of was Allie. You haven't seen her yet, when I visited her in the hospital she had this look in her eyes, she's on a mission to destroy Ferguson at any cost. I felt she needed to know before she did anything crazy, so I went back to the hospital."

Over the next half hour Franky continues to talk, getting up to pace when she talked about Allie and her friend Z, every now and again a laugh would escape when she caught t her girlfriend's shocked face. Eventually she runs out of information and taking the opportunity of continued silence resumes her seat on the coffee table. "So now ya know Gidge."

Her mouth opens and closes a couple of times as she digests everything Franky had to say, "I don't know quite what to say except Holy Fuck," looking into Franky's eyes, "It explains so much about what is going on at Wentworth, what can I do to help?"

"No, no way Gidge you're staying out of this," grabbing Bridget's hands and squeezing tight, "you need to stay far away from this as possible. You're a smart lady you know this is only going to end with some of us dead or in prison and I can't protect you from that."

Squeezing Franky's hands back, "Franky, I have access in the prison, I can speak with the Governor maybe get some information," her voice trails off as a thought occurs to her, "I can speak to the girls and pass any information you need."

"Sorry Gidge but the information transfer is already taken care of, we already know the layout of the prison and I really need you to stay away from the Governor and Deputy." kneeling down between Bridget's legs Feanky leans in and wraps her arms around her, nuzzling Bridget's neck she presses her lips at the spot just below her ear, then whispers, "I need you safe, please listen to me. I've always done a shit job at protecting the people closest to me just this once let me do the right thing."

Pulling back Bridget cups Franky's face with her hands and asks, "What about us?" pressing her forehead to Franky's, "What are we going to do?"

Pressing her lips to Bridget's she answers, "Not sure Gidge but I know one thing in 2 weeks it will be all over, lets hold off discussing that until then, "with a cheeky grin she continues, "You never now this could all go to shit and you end up visiting me on a conjugal."

"Your right lets not talk about it, are you staying the night?" She asks.

"Wasn't planning on it until I saw you in that robe." Franky replies.

"Grab your beer and follow me," getting up from the couch Bridget picks up her wineglass and moves off down the hall slowly undoing her robe.

Wentworth Prison – Medical

The buzzer sounds waking the inmates in the medical unit for breakfast, laying there I think about last night and what happened when I fell asleep. Was the dream just an extension of my worries about Bea because I was thinking about her lying here in this same cell or just that I was missing her desperately.

The cell door opens and in walks an inmate with a tray, she looks me in the eye and winks while placing the tray on my lap she turns away and walks out the door. I watch her walk out with puzzled look, what was with the wink I don't even know her, oh well. Looking down I see some cold eggs, a couple pieces of bacon and burnt toast, well it's not worse than the hospital crap but it's coming in at a close second, kitchen crew must be in the slot again.

Shifting slightly I feel the note that Liz gave me yesterday, taking it out I see 'Hey Allie, things have been weird lately so until you're released from medical one of us will be in the unit at all times to make sure your not alone when you are escorted back here. See you soon M'

Folding the note up I put it into my sock, I begin to eat the food in front of me when my door opens again and in walks the Governor and his deputy. This throws me, as I wasn't expecting them to visit so soon, I continue to eat watching both of them closely as they approach my bed. With the knowledge that Bea is still alive and being hidden by these two, I understand they are more of a threat than I originally thought.

Giving them both an empty smile I say, "Good Morning Governor, Deputy."

Exchanging a look with his Deputy the Governor responds, "Hello Novak, how are you doing?"

"Well breakfast has been pretty disappointing but its less disgusting than hospital food," I answered lamely.

"Sorry good help is hard to find when it comes to kitchen staff in a prison," continuing he asks, "We decided to come by to see if you had any further thoughts on our earlier conversation?"

"Nothing really Governor, just got back here, the only people I've talked to are the nurse and the peer workers and now you so no I don't have any idea what's going on." I reply.

"Well to make is short we've had a lot of disturbing incidents lately, inmates are getting beaten but no one is talking," pausing to look at his deputy he continues, "what if we released you today? Would you be willing to talk to the other inmates and pass on what you hear, direct us to the trouble before it happens, in return life could become a little more comfortable for you here at Wentworth."

"How do you figure to do that Governor, this is prison we're not suppose to be comfortable" I answer back.

"You were recently sentenced to 10 years right," I nod yes and he gives me a smirk, "well if you help us out with this we can see about getting a reduction on your sentence, how would 5 years sound with parole after 2 years served?"

Thinking how about how the inmates react to lagging to the screws makes me hesitate but I also think how I can use this to our advantage, a little disinformation and the screws are looking elsewhere until it's too late. Throwing caution to the wind I answer, "If I do this I want your offer in writing, placed into an envelope and given to the prison psychologist for safekeeping." Thinking to myself that Franky's girlfriend could be trusted to check it and keep it safe.

The deputy shifts her feet at my request but they must have talked about this happening because the Governor nods, "Ok we can do that, so when you have information for us, let a guard know you need medical attention and Deputy Wolfe will meet you here."

Watching Wolfe I can see she looks particularly displeased with this assignment but I am ecstatic, "Sure that would be good,"

"Well we'll leave you to finish your breakfast," he says, "a guard will be by during lunch to take you to H1 to re-join the other inmates." Turning at the same time Governor and Deputy exit the cell and leave the medical unit.

The news about being released is welcoming I really need to speak with Maxine and Doreen, I have to get a message to Kaz she's about to have a guilty conscience and as we all know confession is good for the soul.

Governor's Office

Walking towards his desk Winchester looks down at the letter his deputy had placed for his review and signature, "Are you sure this is necessary?" he asks, "We'll be gone in 2 weeks once the transfer is complete, the inmates will become either Vera's or someone else's problem."

Maintaining a serious look the deputy answers, "It is Governor, with how things are going out there right now I can't guarantee there won't be some riot or even deaths. Right now Novak is an outsider all the rest have some involvement so they won't talk, if she can get us even a bit of information it will be worth it."

Sighing heavily he sits down pulling the letter towards him while reaching for a pen with his left, as he signs and passes the letter over he says, "You know if this goes south we'll take it in the neck from the board and correctional services."

Stopping her eyes from rolling as she takes the paper, Wolfe replies, "Yes I do but I don't see any other way to put a lid on this," meanwhile she thinks to herself 'there's only one signature on that letter idiot, what's with the we'. "I'll just take this to Westfall and ask her to let Novak know she has it." Giving Winchester a nod she walks out the door towards the psychologist's office.

Seeing the door open Wolfe steps up and raps her knuckles once on the door to get the woman behind the desk attention, when Bridget looks up Wolfe asks, "Could I have a word?"

"Please come in Deputy Wolfe, what can I do for you today?" she inquires.

Entering the deputy closes the door, then turns back with a wink to the Doctor, "Well you called it Bridget," handing over the letter before taking a seat, "he signed it, if Novak can feed us information her sentence gets reduced and she will leave Wentworth still a young woman."

Bridget's mouth turns up at the corner in a small smile, "Thank you Briana, this will help I think." Standing she opens the safe behind her and places the letter inside, "How is Rina doing these days, still hanging out with Joss getting into trouble?"

"Yeah they are out of touch right now, some special project for a close friend," Briana replies, "Helps her cope with my long days and keeps the relationship fresh. How about you, seeing anyone?"

"Hmmmm when this is all over lets get together for a burger and fries we can trade stories then, for now lets keep it looking professional?" says Bridget.

"Almost like the old days eh? Doing an end run on a superior officer?" muses the deputy.

"Yes indeed, between you and I and the walls," Bridget answers, "I hope this ones goes as planned I am worried since we are not the major players this time, it's hard to be the supporting cast pretending to know nothing about upcoming events."

"Is Novak really pulling the strings on this?" at Bridget's nod Briana asks, "Do you think she'll let us know what happens to the psychopath?"

"Not sure about that Briana but I think I know someone else we can ask if you really want that information." Bridget smiles , "if we play our roles properly maybe we can ask for ringside seats."

Wentworth Prison

Smiles came for me after lunch and surprisingly Liz is with her when walks in the room, "Ready Novak?" Smiles asks.

With a smile for Liz I answer, "Sure let's get the parade over with, sooner the better right Liz?" both women give me a queer look but I just stare them both down. Opening the door Smiles leads the way out of the cell and the unit.

Liz pulls me back so Smiles in the lead, keeping a hold of my arm she leans in to whisper, "Keep your eyes open luv,"

Doing as she said, I see the corridor is lined with women all the way along, even the girl who brought me the tray this morning. They're all just standing there, I figure this is what a goldfish feels like in its stupid bowl I whisper back, "What the fuck is this?"

"Not sure luv, lotsa people been leaving medical lately and this hasn't been happening for them," Liz answers, "but it isn't the strangest part you'll see when you talk with Maxine."

It doesn't take long to get there, walking in I see the door to Bea's cell door is closed, turning back to Smile I ask, "Has anyone been moved into that room yet?"

Liz answers instead, "No Allie, it's not being used."

Nodding a thank you I ask, "Could you please change the roster list to show my name assigned to it?"

Liz jumps in here, "That should be ok right Ms. Miles? No harm to move a number on the list."

Rolling her eyes Smiles answers, "Yeah sure no problem, anything else? Want me to book you a spa trip or something while I'm at it?"

"That would be great wouldn't it Liz," I answer with a smile, "we're free later this afternoon, so a sauna and massage would do the trick."

"Funny Novak, just stay in the unit for now don't wanna see you heading back to medical the same day you get out." She says as she turns and walks out.

Shaking my head I walk to my old room and grab my basket placing it on the bed, Liz stands in the doorway, "Are you sure moving into Bea's room is a good idea Allie?"

Stopping what I was doing I turn to Liz, "Good idea? Liz right now all I now for sure is I had a couple of days and one night with her in that room and it was the happiest I've been in years," looking at my wall of pictures I begin to take them down, "I need that right now, even if it's only in my mind."

Once everything is packed up I reach for my basket but Liz beats me too it, lifting it she walks out towards my new room and I follow, putting it down on the bed she says, "I'll be right back." and exits the room.

Reaching for my things I start to put them away, I was almost finished when Liz returned, "We kept some of her things for you luv," she says holding out a bundle wrapped in a red blanket.

"Thank you Liz," I say quietly while reaching out to take it from her, sitting down I unwrap the blanket recognizing it as the one we had covered ourselves with as we slept, taking one corner I lift it to rub against my cheek lost in the memory.

"Ok I'll leave you to it luv, we can talk when the others come back to the unit." she says turning to walk out.

"Liz," I say she turns back to me and I raise the blanketed bundle, "thanks for this."

With a small smile she replies, "You're welcome luv, we'll talk when you're ready."

When the door shuts I finish revealing the items in the blanket, on top is a teal sweatshirt, lifting it to my nose I inhale and her scent drifts up soothing me. After a moment I place it to the side revealing her sketchbook, placing my hand on it I open it to the first page and a gasp escapes me as I am staring at my face. Turning each page I see other images but for the most part the drawings are of her daughter or me, I fall in love with the one where Debbie has her head tilted to the side and she is wearing a shy smile, smoothing the paper down I vow to Bea that one day it will be framed and hung on the wall of a real house.

Lifting the book I see underneath that there are her pictures from her wall as well as her shampoo and soap, the scent of wild orchid sends my senses into overdrive and I remember it from burying my nose in her hair. Getting up from the bed I open the door to peek out, seeing only Liz I cough to get her attention, "Just going to have a lie down ok? Still feeling a little tired and all, can you wake me when the others return please?"

"Sure luv, that won't be a problem but knowing Boomer she will be loud enough to wake you without help." She answers with a smile.

Nodding in agreement with Liz's comment I close the door and lay back on the bed, covering myself with the red blanket and Bea's scent, I drift off.

Zalia's Warehouse

Sitting around the table chatting with Rina and Joss is almost like old times even with the kid here, he doesn't say much unless we ask him a direct question, guess moving around quietly isn't the only thing that foster family taught him, it's that or he is taking my earlier warning to heart.

Standing up I pick up some of the empty bowls saying, "Since you ladies made that delicious pasta, Shayne and I will handle the clean up if you want to get started on your project," looking at Shayne pointedly he takes the hint and stops stuffing his face long enough to mutter an agreement, "Good when we're done Shayne I'll show you the project I have lined up for you."

Walking over Zalia starts the water in the sink, Rina and Joss head to their area of the warehouse, over the water she hears Shayne push his chair back and begin to collect the dirty dishes. He places them at her elbow, she grabs them and deposits them into the soapy water, "I'll wash you dry." She says.

They settle into a comfortable silence that Zalia has to admit to herself she is enjoying, at first the kid doesn't come off as much but he is quickly growing on her. Soon they are done and everything is put away, "Follow me." Turning she heads out of the kitchen with Shayne close behind her, entering the room filled with the TV screens and workstations she heads to a keyboard, typing in a command and a large screen lights up the room, "Grab a chair and bring it over."

Once they are both seated Zalia brings up the program files and her network connection, opening a couple of folders Shayne sees they are linked over a secured network to external hard drives, there are 7 folders in all. In each one he can see MPEG's dated for the past 2 days each one appears to be 60 minutes in length.

Turning to Shayne Zalia says, "Ok so here's your job, I need you to review each of these video files, there are cameras planted in key areas around the prison, if you see or hear anything interesting or helpful write down a quick note, the file, date and time, be thorough," passing Shayne a pen and pad, "It's not glamorous but it's necessary, ok?"

"Yeah sounds good, any popcorn?" he asks hopefully as she is walking away.

"Jesus kid, your still hungry after all that pasta we had?" his reply is a sheepish grin, "Alright, you get started and I'll bring you some. Tomorrow we'll have to do some shopping if you're gonna be eating 24/7." Shayne turns to the screen and the keyboard, expertly using the mouse he clicks on the first video file and watches as it begins.

Shaking her head Zalia walks off towards the kitchen muttering about computer geeks and hollow legs.

Wentworth Prison - H1

Having rested a bit I get up and walk over to the sink to splash cold water on my face, looking in the mirror I flashback to the shower room, when Ferguson stepped up behind me and threw me against the counter. Holding back a scream I lean down and throw up my lunch in the toilet, fuck this shit god I hate throwing up as my stomach continues to heave. Then I feel her hands on my back rubbing gently, her husky voice whispering in my ear, telling me it will be ok, that it will be over soon, listening to her voice I can feel my heart rate slowing and my stomach stops heaving.

I feel centered again, first step the computer is in the education center, it's time to get my shit together and get my ass there to check for messages. Standing back up I look in the mirror expecting to see Ferguson again but I'm stunned to see Bea instead, she smiles at me then fades as quickly as my fear.

Walking out of the room I see Liz sitting at the table by herself reading a magazine, looking up at me Liz says, "Hey luv I thought you would sleep longer, you looked real tired before."

"Actually I'm rested enough that I feel like a walk to the education center," turning on my heel I start out of the unit, stopping when I hear Liz say.

"Sounds like fun, I'll come with you." Getting up from the table Liz starts towards me.

"Liz it's ok I don't need a babysitter, I'm capable of getting there and back by myself alright, just stay here and relax I won't be gone long." Patting her shoulder I go to leave but she grabs my arm.

"Look Allie, Maxine isn't Top Dog but she is our leader in H1, she asked us to watch out for you when you got back, since she isn't here to tell me not to I'm going with you." Her eyes are so serious as she finishes.

"Nice try Liz but Maxine won't do anything to you, she couldn't punish a girl she didn't know there is no way she will do anything to someone she cares about." I give her a smile as I pull my arm away from her grasp.

"Allie," she starts, "burns, bruises and broken bones heal and yes she wouldn't do that to one of us. But if I break her trust in me and our friendship how long do you think it will take for that to heal." She says with a knowing look.

"Dammit Liz what do you expect to happen if I do get jumped, are you thinking you can protect me from that?" I ask.

"Probably not but doesn't mean I won't try Allie," Liz answers then chuckles at her next thought, "it would be funny to see wouldn't it."

Taking my arm she escorts me out of the unit towards the education center, all the way there every woman we met would just stare at me, it was really beginning to freak me out. In minutes I am in front of the computer using a hole in the network to check the draft emails, typing a quick note about my return to WW and that nurse at the hospital I save it to the drafts folder.

Then I hit a couple of necessary but illegal websites, memorizing the information there I clear my history and stand up, turning around to look for Liz and I see her talking to another inmate, when she sees me staring she comes over and says, "Ready to head back luv?"

Seeing some of the looks I am getting from the other inmates I nod yes, this goldfish thing is really getting on my nerves and I just want to get back to the unit to wait for Maxine. As we walk around the last corner we come face to face with my old crew and Juicy Lucy with a couple of her boyz standing between us and the unit, taking a step back I pull Liz behind me and ask, "What's up ladies?"

Hearing voices behind us I move to the side so I can see everyone but still keeping Liz behind me, out of the corner my I see Boomer, Maxine and Sonia rounding the corner carrying stuff from the commissary. Seeing the look of shock on their faces is almost laughable until Boomer processes what she is seeing and her faces goes red with anger. Before she can rev up for a bashing Juice holds up her empty hands.

"Easy Boomer easy, we're not here for anything but a word with Allie and Max," she says quickly tilting her head to include my old crew.

Catching Maxine's eye I raise an eyebrow, Maxine nods yes and I turn back to Juice, "Ok why don't we go into the unit and talk, can your boyz make sure no one walks in unannounced?"


	10. The Plan Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Wentworth Prison H1

I walk over to Maxine and slip my arm through hers, with slow strong steps we walk through the women in front of us heading into H1 followed closely by Liz, Boomer and Sonia. In a soft voice I ask, "Where's Doreen?"

"She's trying to set up another visit with Kaz in the slot." answers Maxine.

Nodding my head I help Maxine sit on the couch and look at Boomer and Liz, giving them a tilt of my head I ask then to sit with Maxine. Catching the hint Liz grabs Boomer and walks over to take a seat on Maxine's left while Boomer gives me a strange look as she sits on the right, Sonia seeing the alignment walks over to sit near Boomer while I take a stand near Liz. The other inmates filter into the unit, I see Juice glance at Bea's old cell and a look of shock in her face when she sees it occupied, her gaze flits to Maxine then to me, the shocked look changes into one of satisfaction.

The women take seats or stand according to their positions in their crews, looking at each of them I take a quick read of their faces, Juice wants something from us it's plain to see but my old crew seeing them with Juice is confusing.

"So Juice what do you want to chat about with Allie and I?" Maxine asks to start the ball rolling.

"You know what I want, actually it's what we all want Max" her gaze flits to mine for a brief second before going back to Maxine, "The Freak's done enough damage around here, we know she's in the isolation but that hasn't stopped her or you," making reference to something I don't know about.

"That was a different set of circumstances Juice, there's no way we can pull that off again," answers Maxine.

"Didn't think so but you're a smart Max, you've gotta be thinking of something because there's a rumor going around that the Freak might walk free, no charges from stabbing Bea," I must've made a noise as her gaze returns to mine, she nods, "That's why we're here, what's the plan Max?"

Maxine leans forward looking Juice, "I'm not planning anything Juice." she says with sincerity in her voice and eyes.

Quirking her eyebrow, she turns and looks at me, "And you polish princess?" she asks with a smirk, "Are you up to something?"

Glancing at Maxine I answer simply, "Why would you think I am planning something Juice, I just got back today."

Turning her head to my old crew she answers, "Before she ended up in the slot Kaz told us that you were to be protected no matter what," with a small pause she turns back to me, "if Max isn't planning anything that must mean you are."

"And if I am, what of it Juice." I say.

"Then we want in, the Freak needs to be dealt with," she says, "The crews are in line now, the screws are watching for drugs and bashings, if there is a plan you need us."

Nodding my head I think quickly, "There will be a problem here Juice," glancing back at her, "if I'm planning something it's not to take out the Freak here, that would cause too many problems for us inmates."

"Then what is the plan and how will you know the Freak's been taken care of?" asks Juice.

"The plan is mine, I'll tell ya only what needs to be done and when, it's safer that way. As for proof it'll be provided but that means you have to do exactly as your told Juice," my voice is quite firm, "if you fuck me around on this I will end you and remember this I have nothing to lose and 10 years to plan it."

Staring at me with those ugly eyes she nods once then says, "Deal," she says, "we'll leave you to get settled in but we'll speak again tomorrow." getting up she starts toward the gate waving to the RRH and her boyz to follow her. We watch them leave in silence until Boomer says, "What the fuck was that Blondie?"

"It's Allie or Novak, Booms don't call me Blondie unless you want to find out exactly how dangerous I can be, ok?" seeing her surprised look and I look at Maxine, "Can I have a word in private Maxine?"

"Sure hun, lets go to your room," getting up Maxine moves towards my old room but I stop her and pull her into Bea's turning I close the door. As I turn back I am wrapped into arms and drawn into a warm hug, standing still it takes me a moment to relax enough to raise my arms and return the embrace. One hand strokes my back in a comforting motion that almost works until I remember the meeting that just occurred outside the room.

Pulling back I look into Maxine's warm eyes, she leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead, "How are you doing Allie," she asks giving me an encouraging smile, "the truth please because honestly we weren't expecting you back in the unit for least a couple of days."

Giving her another squeeze I let go with a sigh, "Physically I'm not great but should be ok as long as I don't plan to run a marathon, mentally I feel good," stepping back a pace I continue, "The Governor came to visit me this morning in medical, that's why I'm out this early," here is when I do my really horrible Godfather impression, "he made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Sorry you lost me, what offer?" asks Maxine a little worriedly.

"Seems the visits to medical by inmates is causing some worry for the screws," I give her a smile I sit in the bed where she joins me, "they offered a reduction to my sentence if I would feed some information about what is going on and where to look to make it stop."

"Allie do you think it's wise to get involved with them?" sitting down beside me she grasps my hand and with a gentle squeeze continues, "we can't protect you from someone taking revenge and you know Juice's feelings on laggers."

With a squeeze of her hand I answer, "Maxine it's all about disinformation, I need the screws to be distracted and this could do the trick, if I let the rest in on what I'm doing it's not really lagging now is it?"

"True, so what are you planning Allie?" she finally asks, "Do you really have a plan to take out Ferguson because Juice isn't someone to mess around with regardless of what Kaz declared." going on quietly, "if you can't deliver what you said out there all hell will break loose especially if we fuck up and people get time added to their sentences."

"Don't worry there is something in the works to get her, I can use Juice and her power trip to help with that," smiling at Maxine I continue, "in 2 weeks, the Freak will be gone and Bea will be avenged." at the last comment I watch Maxine's eyes closely and found the same thing missing from hers as it was from Liz's.

Then she caught me studying her and asked, "What?"

"So what're ya holding back Maxine?" I ask her as she gives me a queer look when I get up to pace, "Look you've got a great poker face lady most of the time but right now there is something off about you and Liz, so spill."

Looking down at her lap she says, "Fuck Allie I don't know quite how to tell you this," she stops to take a couple of deep breaths before continuing, "Bea is still alive Allie, she's hidden here in Wentworth. We don't know anything beyond that she is alive and still under medical care. Liz and I have been really worried because they keep saying she's dead, so what the hell are they doing with her."

I stop pacing and look at her when I ask, "Who else knows about this Maxine?" standing patiently waiting for her to answer.

"So far there's Smiles, Booms, Liz and myself," she answers still giving me that queer look, "and now you but judging from your reaction I don't think it is a surprise for you, is it hun?"

Turning away I reply, "Not exactly Maxine, add to that list Franky and a friend of mine as well." giving her a chilling smile, "I'm really pissed off about this Maxine but don't worry I do my best work when I'm this angry."

"I'm almost afraid to ask this but what are you planning Allie and what does it mean for Bea?" she asks.

Resuming my seat on the bed I begin to detail the plan, as I go on her jaw drops a couple of times but I don't stop, can't stop because if anything happens to me Zalia needs someone on the inside and Maxine is my first choice.

Wentworth Prison – D Wing

The voices are low but still I can hear them, a man and a woman's speaking about dosages and listening closely I can tell the woman's voice is the nurse from before and she's arguing for a lighter amount of drugs going forward, explaining how this is detrimental for the patient's future recovery. The man's reply almost makes me jump off the bed, he advises the nurse that the powers that be don't want the patient to recover, in fact the longer she's kept under the better it will be for everyone.

It takes me a moment to realize they're talking about me, that no one wants me to me to wake up, for a brief moment I want to succumb to their wishes feeling so tired of living and fighting. A memory surfaces of a past conversation where I promised her I wouldn't keep anything from her again, then another of the nurse telling me that people know about me and are planning a rescue. But who are these people she's talking about? And who did I make that promise to and why exactly would anyone take the risk of rescuing me?

The sound of a door closing brings me out of my thoughts, I can still feel someone in the room so I wait for a sign of who stayed, feeling someone approach the bed the nurse whispers, "I'm sorry I tried but I can't lower the drugs anymore than I already have, he might suspect something and come check while I'm gone. If he finds it too low he will know it was me and fire my ass," with a small sigh she says, "Are you feeling ok?"

I tap the bed with the one finger, "Good," she says, "I promise it, won't be much longer, I do have some good news a friend told me that Allie's back here so at least she isn't too far away."

'Allie who?' I think silently hopeful I can figure it out soon, a rustle of sound warns me that the nurse has released the IV flow and I feel myself drifting off again rolling the name Allie over and over in my mind.

This time in my dream it's later in the day, I'm standing on the deck of a house watching the sunset remembering when Debbie was young and it was only the two of us one weekend. We decided to drive aimlessly, find a secluded beach and start a bonfire, the memories of her laughter at the dancing flames, the burnt hot dogs that we couldn't eat and the melted marshmallow that she managed to get in her hair are so good it brings tears to my eyes.

Wiping my face I see a box of wood sitting off to the side, wrapping my blanket tightly around my body, I walk over and pick it up, following the trail from the house to the beach I find a pit in the sand built for big fires. Setting up the wood and kindling, I find a lighter in a small bag using it to light a small paper I start the fire, hearing giggles I look around but there is no one here except me and a feeling of loneliness descends erasing the good memories in one blow.

Wentworth Prison - H1

I am so tired after dinner and the night count that when the girls asked me to join them for some telly, I declined saying I just wanted some rest. Closing the door of Bea's cell I walk over to the shelves to change into my night clothes, sitting on the bed I wonder when I will lose this feeling of fatigue.

There is a soft knock and Doreen calls through the door, "Hey Allie, you wanted a word?"

Looking up I answer, "Yeah c'mon in." watching as the door opens and she slips in, taking a seat she gives me a strange look.

"Maxine said you wanted to talk, so what' s up?" she asks.

Getting up I lean against the sink and ask, "Are you going to see Kaz?"

"Yeah tomorrow after breakfast," she replies, "Not sure how it'll go she was pretty riled up last time, yelling at me that we weren't gonna get rid of her, no matter what the Governor tried."

Shrugging a shoulder, "Easy enough, don't even say hi just say Allie's back should stop her from having a go," pausing a moment, "then tell her she needs to remember Raines, that it's time to pay an old debt and leave it at that. Let her think and when she does respond remember every word and bring it back to Maxine and I."

"Remember Raines?" she asks, "is this code for something or what?"

"No just something private," I reply, "if she still cares about me I'll know from the answer she gives you."

Doreen nods once and gets up, "I'll let you get some rest you do look tired." turning she opens the door and walks out.

Shaking my head I walk over to the sink to wash away the days tension, scrubbing my face clean I lay back on the bed and feel something hard under my pillow, reaching under I pull out the sketchpad. Opening it I turn the pages, again wishing she was here so I could watch her draw new pictures, ones that would include myself in her family.

Eventually I place the pad on the table at the end of the bed, remembering earlier when I had the vision of Ferguson attacking me in the shower block and Bea's presence surrounding me, protecting me. Laying here I can almost feel those strong arms wrapping around me again filling me with warmth and safety, I close my eyes letting my body relax into sleep.

This time I arrive at the beach catching a glimpse of the sun disappearing below the distant horizon, waiting a bit for my eyes to adjust I look around and see the water's edge in front of me. Remembering how I found Bea before by walking to my right I start off in that direction, it's a nice night even if a little chilly, the sky is beautiful with the stars out and the moon lighting up the white sand making it glow.

After walking for awhile I see a glow in the distance almost like beacon drawing me forward, as I near I can see a figure sitting before a large fire, wrapped in a blanket to ward off the night air, with a sigh of relief I realize I've found her again. Remembering last time and not wanting to scare her off I approach slowly shuffling my feet in the sand so she knows someone is here. Softly I call her name, "Bea?"

Her head rises up from where it lay on top of her knees, the flames give off enough light I can see the track of tears running down her cheeks, her eyes change from sadness to confusion, the air is ripped from my lungs when she asks "Who are you?"

Filling my lungs with much needed air I say, "I'm Allie," looking deeply in her eyes for some sign of recognition, "Allie Novak."

Seeing her eyes go distant as she searches her memory I can tell she doesn't remember me, with a small shake of her head she asks, "How do you know my name?"

Gently I ask her, "What is the last thing you remember Bea?"

Turning her head back to the flames she answers, "Wentworth on fire," continuing with a pain filled voice, "carrying Doreen's baby through the corridors filled with smoke and flames, trying to go as fast as I can because Franky's still back there with the Freak, I need more help to get her out."

Reaching out to lay my hand on her shoulder I tell her, "You did Bea, you got the baby and Franky out they're both safe and happy."

Under my hand her shoulder shudders in relief, I ask her, "Do you mind if I sit here with you for a bit?"

Turning back to look at me I can see her thinking it through and my heart breaks just a little bit, the trauma and blood loss must've been too much, "Sure," she waits as I take a seat in the sand a respectable distance, with her memory loss she might think she's still Top Dog, "Do you live around here?" she asks.

With a chuckle I answer, "You could say that Bea," deciding that the truth was needed with her, "this place is your dream, our minds and thoughts are here but our bodies are back in Wentworth."

Turning back to the fire digesting what I said, she says "I thought as much but wasn't sure, thought I heard Debbie earlier then you appeared otherwise I haven't seen anyone else."

Hearing the loneliness in her voice I again reach for her shoulder, "Well you're not alone I'm here now."

"For how long?" she asks morosely, "all my life everybody I care about ends up leaving me."

Moving closer I answer her, "As long as possible," she looks at me intently, fresh tears in her eyes, "I can't promise anything but I feel that as long as you come here I will as well."

"That would be good," she says, "how long have you been at Wentworth? Are you part of my crew?" she asks.

"Why don't you share that blanket with me while I catch you up?" giving her a cheeky grin.

Keeping her eyes on me Bea opens the blanket and drapes it over my shoulder, moving closer I can feel the heat of her body enveloping mine, grabbing her hand I keep it on my shoulder. Curling into the blanket I begin speaking telling her about the girls in H1 and their lives now, soon I'll have to tell her about us but that can wait, for now I just want to enjoy being close to her again.

Franky' Bedsit

Getting back early the next morning Franky finally checks her phones and sees an email from Fletch remembering his get together with Jackson she opens it to read. Seeing the information she grabs her laptop and opens it to login into that email site, opening a new message she types quickly. Looking at the conclusions the guys offer she agrees with it and adds that to the end of the message for Z and Allie, with a final question on how Shayne is doing she saves it to the drafts.

Closing down the computer she leans back into the couch only to jerk forward with a hiss of pain, the scratch marks on her back from last night are going to be a bitch to deal with for the next couple of days. Thinking back she decides that if she doesn't end up back in prison she's going to have to make Gidge pissed off every now and again if that's the end result.

She has classes and work today so she gets up, grabs some fresh clothes from the closet and heads off to the shower, making a mental note to check that site for new messages hopefully there will be one from Z letting her know how Shayne is doing.

Zalia's Warehouse

Waking up the next morning Zalia can hear Joss and Rina starting their work, thinking to leave them to it she would drop in later to see if they want anything from the store. Getting dressed she walks by the room she gave Shayne on her way to the kitchen and notices the bed is still made, figuring the kid wasn't much into tidiness she guessed he hadn't been to bed yet. Changing direction she heads to the monitoring room and sure enough there he is with the headphones on studying the videos, scattered around are empty bowls, chip bags and open cans of pop.

Letting out a snort of disgust she walks up to the kid and taps him on the shoulder, deeply amused when he jumps a foot in the air jerking the headphones off his head, with a startled, "What?"

"Seriously there are waste baskets in the room and running water in the kitchen," waving her hand at the mess she asks, "is it necessary to have this mess laying around for me to see?"

"Sorry Zalia, I'll clean it up promise but I saw something and I've been cross checking it with the other videos, must've got caught up and lost track of time." at his excited tone Zalia raises an eyebrow.

"Show me," she says, "and it better be good or your on KP duty for the rest of your stay here."

Turning back to the keyboard he types in a few commands and she watches as another screen lights up split into 4 video windows, taken aback Zalia revises her opinion of Shayne and his usefulness. Switching her attention back to the screen she sees four different views of the prison but the object of Shayne's attention appears to be a rather tall woman dressed in a correctional uniform. In one she is walking into the medical unit with Bridget Westfall, another she's closing the door to that same person's office, the next shows them talking near the door to D block and the last is the two walking away from that same unit still talking.

"What the fuck is this?" she quietly asks no one in particular.

But of course Shayne is there and answers, "I think they know each other Zalia and not just recently, these aren't the only ones just the ones for the past 2 days."

"Hmmm wonder if Franky know about this," Zalia mutters, this time Shayne stays quiet waiting for Zalia to continue, "Is there anything else suspicious?"

"Just a woman and her gang, they seem to be hell bent on setting a record on how many people they can bash up, can't see the action but whenever she's following someone the later video shows them bruised and bloody." he answers.

"Ok leave this for now, we have to go food shopping since there's gonna be 4 of us here," turning to the door she tells him, "if you can go ask the girls if they want anything special I have a call to make."

Heading to her laptop in the kitchen she sits down and opens, clicking on the link she opens the site and enters the login information. Once in the inbox she sees a new message in the drafts folder, selecting it to open she reads Franky's info, seeing what Jackson and Fletch composed she makes a mental note to contact Bryan again once Allie sends a reply.

Taking a moment to compose her thoughts she writes her draft with what Shayne found on the videos asking Franky and Allie what should be done. She also answers Franky's question on how Shayne's doing letting her know that she will be charged for the grocery bill when this is all done.

Seeing Shayne hasn't come back yet she takes a moment to call Tina thinking she might be just getting home from the late shift. The phone rings twice before it's picked up, "Hello?"

"Are you home yet?" Zalia asks, "is it safe to talk?"

"Yeah I'm home it's all good for now, how are you doing?" asks Tina, "Did you get in to see Allie?"

Clearing her throat a bit Zalia answers, "You could say that, I saw her along with that Franky chick I was telling you about, long story short Allie knows and the plan is changing to include the sleeper."

Hearing a deep breath of relief on the other end her girlfriend says, "I know it wasn't what you wanted babe but you know it's the right thing. I tried again to get the drugs reduced but the answer was no, Zalia they don't want her to recover, ever, if the rescue doesn't happen she will eventually end up a vegetable with the drugs they keep pumping into her."

"Allie figures less than 10 days, I'll try to get you at least 12 hours notice for the exact time but it might still end up being a surprise," Zalia tells her, deciding she needs to know she asks "if we hadn't told Allie would you have?" she asks fearing the answer.

"I don't know Zalia, I'm just glad I don't have to decide," Tina answers, "she's doing much better, I have her a quarter of the way off the drugs right now with no one the wiser but I can't do anything else before the deadline, if they find out I will be fired."

"Ok keep your head down for now," deciding she needed a break Zalia asks, "so what're your plans this afternoon?"

"Well I was hoping my girlfriend would drop by for a visit but if your not busy you would do in a pinch." she answers her cheeky grin coming through the phone quite easily.

Noticing Shayne entering the kitchen she replies, "Keep that spot open for me, get some sleep and I will come over after dinnertime." hanging up after Tina's ok and goodbye she asks Shayne, "Ready?"

He nods yes as she gets up and leads the way out of the building, jumping into a really clean Range Rover he looks over at her with surprise, giving a chuckle, "Nothing is real everything is camouflage Shayne, remember that." starting the car she puts it in gear and drives off watching Shayne fall asleep again.

Wentworth Prison - H1

Waking up the next morning for the count I feel rested and mentally clear, not sure if these dream visits are real or not I wonder if Tina would be able to question Bea during her short moments of awareness, see what she says. Getting up I change into my uniform, in a moment of whimsy I take the sweater that was hers and pull it over my head, opening my door for the count I look into Maxine's eyes and give her a smile.

Once the guard leaves the unit we all head out to the cafeteria, Maxine walks up to me and slips her arm through mine, "You look good Allie, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah you could say that Maxine," I answer her wondering if she would believe me if I told her about my visit with Bea.

"What are you doing today?" she asks.

"Not sure, haven't been assigned a work duty yet," answering her, "you?"

Shaking her head no she answers, "Still too weak from the treatments and the doctors said I need to rest, so I'm off the roster."

"Good," I say giving her arm a squeeze, "we can keep each other company then."

Entering the cafeteria for the first time in over a week, it's loud with women's voice echoing against the walls, turning to Maxine I see this stunned look on her face and ask "What?"

"The women," she replies and at my nod continues, "they've been so quiet lately I was wondering if their voices had been stolen."

"Well we have definite proof that Juice has control over the crews then," looking at one table, "those ones there wouldn't have even screamed if they saw a ghost now look at them."

Seeing Juice approaching Maxine nudges my arm, turning to the woman I say, "Good morning."

"Novak, Maxine," she looks over her shoulder at the other women, then back to us "meet up in the yard this afternoon?"

I answer, "Sounds good, Maxine?" she nods her head in agreement, "until then Juice." Taking Maxine's arm I pull her over to the line up and grab trays for both of us, picking through the food asking Maxine what she wanted.

Once at a table Maxine looks at me and says, "You are playing a dangerous game with her Allie."

Giving her a smile I answer, "All of this is a dangerous game Maxine, all Juice can do is kill me which ends my participation but won't end the game Zalia will see to that, the ones I fear are those who think they can make a living person disappear without a thought to their well being." stabbing my fork into some eggs with force.

Picking up her toast Maxine takes a small bite then asks, "What are we going to do today."

"Visit the center," I answer, "gotta get an education today Maxine, as well I want to show you how to contact Zalia or Franky."

Giving me a strange look, "Why? I thought you weren't giving all the details to keep the plan safe?" she asks.

"Like you said I'm playing a dangerous game someone in here needs to know what to do in case something happens to me, Liz is great but too soft she wouldn't follow through with the whole plan, you know Boomer better than I can you see her finishing this?" pausing a moment, "Doreen might be an option but truthfully Maxine I don't trust her after what happened with her, Kaz and Bea, Sonia no one knows, that leaves you, who else would you have me choose?"

Seeing her drift back to recent times she answers, "We were hitting a rough patch there for a while with all that crap happening with Kaz, are you sure I can be trusted?"

Deciding to see if the night time visits are real I ask Maxine, "How did you and Bea become friends?"

In a quiet voice Maxine tells me the story of saving Bea in the shower room which matches what dream Bea had told me, then she adds a new part to the story, "You know how I knew she was different from everyone else in this place, why I chose to follow her?"

Shaking my head no, I say quietly, "Tell me."

"When she was released from medical all bruised and stitched, she came to me in our unit while I was sitting doing my nails. After she thanked me for saving her she said," a small smile appears as her memory plays out in her mind, "'You know for what it's worth, you shouldn't feel shy about sharing with the other women… you look great'. She was the first person ever to recognize me as a woman, not a man who became a woman."

Looking at my tray, I say "She was like that with me as well, in the slot I told her about my past and she didn't run like the others, she just accepted me." smiling at the memory of that time, I return my attention to her, "Are ya done with that?" nodding at Maxine's tray.

"Yeah, I'm done." She answers.

Grabbing both trays I take them over to the cart, scraping them off I deposit them in the bin, "Let's go have a lie down Maxine."

"Sounds good hun," she answers getting up from the table.

Walking out of the cafeteria we head to the unit, again the women in the halls are staring, thinking to myself I will have to do something about it if only to make it stop. Reaching the unit Maxine and I separate to enter our cells, planning only a quick nap I lay down and stare at the ceiling drifting off to sleep.


	11. The Plan Chapter 11

A/N: So this new chapter being posted early is courtesy of my binge watching The Blacklist, just bought Season 3 so I am watching it from the beginning and it was inspiring. If you haven't watched I do recommend it just for the character Raymond Reddington, he has me in stitches with every episode.

Chapter Eleven

Zalia's Warehouse

Heading back home Shayne finally stays awake for a car ride, looking over Zalia sees the kid staring out the window, thinking to herself that now would be a good time to get to know him she asks the obvious, "What's on your mind Shayne?"

She sees him grind his jaw a bit before he answers, "What's gonna happen to Joan?"

Deciding not to lie she answers, "Ferguson is going to finally meet true justice." with a wry grin she continues, "I guarantee you she'll not enjoy the experience."

Nodding his understanding, he asks, "What's in it for you Zalia?"

"So it's time for sharing is it? Let me ask you something first," at his nod she continues, "that foster family you talked about before, were they religious folks?"

"Yeah you could say that, ended up with them when I was 11, they were definitely into spare the rod not the child, the weekends were the worse for us kids because we had nowhere to go. Cold baths to strengthen the spirit, kneeling in prayer for hours, only bread and water to eat, basically hell on earth." he turns to Zalia and asks, "what does any of that matter to you?"

Pulling over to the side Zalia turns off the vehicle, "What does it matter to me….interesting question kid. Ya know we're a lot alike," looking over at him she continues, "Franky told me your mother was at Blackmoor prison when she died?"

"Yeah, I was born while she was there, great beginnings eh, that foster family loved that one used it in their daily sermons at least twice a week. Told me how I was gonna end up like her if I didn't obey them, how I was bad like her and only they could save me." giving me a sad smile he says, "Lucky for me I got arrested at 13 and was sent to juvie, proved them right but man that place was a picnic compared to them."

Reaching over Zalia grabs his shoulder and gives it a squeeze, when he looks at her she tells him, "My Mom was at Blackmoor too, she got sent there when I was 7. While she was gone it was decided that since my dad travelled too much so I would stay with my maternal grandparents, compared to them juvie would have been a picnic for me as well."

"Where's she now?" he asks.

"She died there when I was 10, that's when I ran away the first time, they found me and brought me back, it was worse after that. Beatings and such but no one reported it." taking a moment as the memories hit her hard, " My dad died when I was 12 and hell opened up then, I ran away again and again each time the authorities brought me back. The final straw was a broken arm, cracked ribs and a concussion when I was 14, as soon as I healed up I took all the cash I could find and left for the last time."

This time Shayne reaches up to grasp the hand on his shoulder, "Is this only about revenge Zalia? Because of what happened to you?"

"No Shayne it's about justice, I know Ferguson filled your head with a lot of shit so now I have a question for you, are you ready to see the other side of the story?" she asks.

Taking a moment to think, he then squeezes her hand and says, "Yes I think I'm ready."

She then moves her hand returning it to the steering wheel, starting the vehicle up she moves out on the highway towards the warehouse, "Good thing we bought that shit load of popcorn, you're gonna need it."

Wentworth Prison – The Slot

Doreen waits for the guard to swipe her card so they can enter the sallyport, once in the gate behind them shuts another guard buzzes them through. They are met by a male guard who escorts Doreen to a cell door, taking out his keys he unlocks the door saying, "Up you get Proctor, you gotta visitor."

Stepping into the doorway Doreen sees Kaz getting up from the bed and as their eyes meet she can see Kaz's mouth opening to say something but beats her to it by saying, " Allie's back."

Stopping abruptly Kaz takes a moment, "Are my girls looking after her?"

"She's ok Kaz, we're all keeping an eye on her," thinking back to their conversation in Bea's old cell, "She asked me to give you a message and wait for a response."

Standing now with her arms crossed she asks," What message."

Looking to make sure the guard is giving them privacy, Doreen steps closer and says, "Remember Raines."

A look of sadness washes over Kaz's face as she repeats the message, "Remember Raines," she lets out a short laugh, "Yeah she's pissed at me for sure."

"Allie asked me to come back with your reply, she seems to think it's important." Doreen says.

Shaking her head Kaz looks down then back up, "Tell her I remember and that the flowers won't suffer for the lack of Raines." then Kaz takes a seat on the bed and puts her head into her hands.

Giving Kaz a strange look Doreen says, "Ok, I'll tell her," thinking of her duties as peer worker she asks, "Do you need anything, shower or airing?"

"No Doreen but thanks for asking and I'm sorry about having a go before, my heads been a mess since Allie got hurt." she explains.

"It's ok Kaz, if you need anything just ask for me and I'll come back." turning to leave she's stopped by Kaz saying her name.

"How is she really?" is the soft question.

"I don't know for sure Kaz, she moved into Bea's cell when she was released from medical, her and Maxine are talking a lot," at this Kaz lifts her head and stares at the wall, "What?" asks Doreen.

Looking over into Doreen's eyes, Kaz says, "Stay near her please Doreen, give Allie whatever she needs especially now." and with that she lays back on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

Doreen stands there a moment longer waiting but Kaz doesn't say anything more, so she turns to the guard and says, "We're done here."

The guard walks over closing the cell door and locking it, with a wave of his hand he directs Doreen over to the gate, as she walks through she takes one last look at the door wondering if she'll ever understand Kaz or Allie.

Wentworth Prison - H1

Listening to the sounds of the prison, I hear a cell door open and realize that Maxine must be awake, she walks over and knocks on my door, I answer, "Come in Maxine."

Opening the door her eyes find me on the bed, "Sorry were you sleeping?"

"Not really, too much going on in my head, you?" I ask.

"A bit," taking a seat on the bed, "but I'm not really that tired now."

"Ok, how about we take a walk to the education center, I need to show you some things and then we can come back here after." I suggest.

Getting up she offers me her hand, taking it I allow her to pull me up off the bed, "I could use the walk so lets do it."

Heading out of the unit I see a couple of Juice's boyz hanging around, as we start towards the center they stop their posing and follow us, looking back I say, "Fuck me Maxine, are we gonna have a parade everywhere we go?"

"Maybe you will hun, pretty sure they're not here for me, although the short one is cute, if he had a dick I would be into him." she answers with a chuckle.

"Not funny Maxine, I need to be able to move around without a guard troop following me." I say thinking hard about my options, an idea hits me and a grin spreads across my face.

"Oh crap Allie what have you thought up?" she asks worriedly.

Looking back at Maxine, I tell her, "Nothing you need to worry about right now, just follow my lead in the yard when we meet up with Juice."

Rolling her eyes she replies, "Something tells me this will not be enjoyable for someone."

"It won't be," I tell her, patting her arm "but don't worry it won't be you."

Entering the center, I check to see what the boyz are going to do and it appears they aren't following us inside, shrugging I look for the guard and see he's talking to another inmate, grabbing Maxine's arm I pull her over to the computer. "Watch closely." I say as we both grab chairs and sit down.

Opening up a window I show Maxine a little icon of a black hole in the top corner of the screen, "This is a back door to the net," I tell her in a whisper, "my friend created it when I first got sent here, it opens a link so we can go anywhere and it's untraceable."

Typing in the email site, I login and see the folder I want has 2 messages, checking for the location of the guard I see he's still chatting with the inmate. Clicking on the first message I hear a gasp from Maxine as she sees it's from Franky reading quickly I take in the information the guys provided on emergency procedures at Wentworth. Making mental notes I type a reply that we need two CO, two fuzz and three paras costumes, asking her to tell me as soon as they're ready for the party.

Closing that one I open Zalia's and we read it, now it's my turn to gasp at what it says, "Fuck me sideways." Maxine gives me a look and I explain, "We already have too many players right now, the last thing we need is two more fucking it up. I was getting weird vibes off that deputy but I didn't think it was this." Adding a small note to look into the nurse at the hospital I quoted her parting words to me and asked Zalia to try to track her down, she might lead us to other party goers.

Checking the guard herself Maxine leans in and asks, "What're you gonna do?"

Shrugging my shoulder I answer, "The only thing I can do, request a visit with Westfall to discuss my 'coping strategies'," making air quotes with my fingers, "and hit her with this info. If I don't like her answer I will arrange a vacation for her and apologize to Franky later."

A look of horror crosses Maxine's face, "Your not thinking to….."

"Relax Maxine, I really mean a vacation nothing will happen to her and she would be returned after this is all over." I closed the email site, "Our window of opportunity is small, if these two are in the mix and I don't know what they are up to it could ruin the plan."

Opening another window I go to a previous website, pointing at the screen I tell Maxine, "Memorize this please, "as she does I see the guard finishing his conversation, "hurry."

"Done," she finally says, "how are you gonna get that in here?"

Closing the current window and changing it to tips on current hairstyles, "I'll explain later."

We change to discussing hairstyles as the guard walks by, then closing the computer we get up and exit the center once again followed by the boyz.

Wentworth Prison – Isolation Unit

Watching her new lawyer exit the unit through the glass door, Joan looks up to see the guard staring at he, deciding now would be a good time to present her case for being unstable, she gives him an especially creepy smile while thoughts of eviscerating him run through her head.

The guard shudders and turns away, Joan allows the smile to fade and again glances at the exit gate, the latest lawyer has her requests or demands depending on who you are when you read them. Calculating in her mind Joan figures that she should see some results in the next 2 days. Walking over to the bed she sits down and places her shaking right hand on her knee, slowly rocking her body she thinks over her plan.

She'll have to be careful with the new Governor, Joan doesn't know him personally but his reputation and that of his long time deputy are whispered about very quietly amongst the higher level officers. This brings a smile to Joan's face, poor poor Vera, to have them here to clean up this mess is an embarrassment that her career won't survive. Hopefully the Governor won't be too busy to come see her since Joan has so many interesting bits of information to tell him, with that and the current situation there's no way Vera or Jackson can save themselves.

The tricky but important one will be Westfall, when the lawyer sends that request there's no way the stupid woman can refuse the appointment. In order to get out of this cell she has to convince the psychologist that she is truly insane and in need of doctor's care, medication and a quiet room in a mental facility.

The last request is to contact Sandra to tell her to get in touch with Trevor about this, Joan had thought over the procedures for her transport and figures the message is straight forward enough for them to arrange the interruption. Thinking and planning Joan can't wait for this to happen, for freedom to be hers, she wonders where she should go to when finally out, somewhere warm she thinks without sand, just green grass.

Joan continues to plan this out in her head, still unaware that her break with reality has the unlucky consequence of her talking out loud and the camera in the corner continues to record everything.

Wentworth Prison - H1

Heading back to the unit with my entourage in tow Maxine and I meet up with Doreen and Liz, both women give the boyz a raised eyebrow with Liz adding, "What's up with this Allie?"

"Isn't it obvious Liz, Juice is taking Kaz's order to heart, they've been shadowing me today, Maxine doesn't mind cause she's got the hots for the little one but it's getting on my nerves." Walking past the women laughing at their stunned looks, Maxine follows with a quiet 'nice one Allie'.

I head to the couch and take a seat, Maxine joins me with Doreen and Liz taking the chairs, looking up I see the boyz take up their pose against the wall outside the unit. Judging the distance I figure they can't hear us, I look at Doreen and ask, "Did you see Kaz?"

"Yeah saw her, she seems ok," she says, "told her your message about Raines."

"And what did she say?" I ask hesitantly afraid to hear the answer.

Taking a breath Doreen says, "She answered with 'Tell her I remember and that the flowers won't suffer for the lack of Raines.'"

Nodding my head I make some adjustments to the plan while the three women stare at me, finally Liz breaks the silence, "What does that mean Allie?"

Coming out of my thoughts I look at her and say, "She'll take the fall for anything we do regarding Ferguson."

Maxine jumps in with, "Allie what or who is Raines and why would that make Kaz agree to take the blame."

Leaning back into the couch I explain, "Raines is a friend, when Kaz and I started the Red Right Hand, Raines warned us we were putting on blinders, that evil and cruelty doesn't just exist with the male segment of society. Told us that anyone no matter their gender is capable of hurting or destroying another person." I go quiet lost in the memory of the conversation with Zalia, how she begged me to remember that it was her grandmother who beat and tortured her not her grandfather, my thoughts are interrupted by Liz's hand on mine, shaking my head I continue, "Both Kaz and I ignored the advice, look where it got us, Bea tried to warn us about Ferguson but we ignored her as well and look where that got her."

Seeing Liz's eyes drift to Maxine asking a silent question, Maxine nods her head yes and that makes Liz look at Doreen then back at me, I lift an eyebrow asking a silent 'can we trust her'. Liz takes a moment to think then glances at Doreen who is now switching her gaze from one women to the next until she finally asks, "Ok guys enough, what's going on and don't tell me nothing, you've all been acting really weird for the past couple of days and I'm tired of being in the dark."

At Liz's nod of yes I lean forward to stare at Doreen, "Hey Doreen look at me," watching her gaze come back to me I stare into her eyes, then I say, "what I'm about to say stays in the unit, if I hear it from anyone else and my plan turns to shit I'll blame you understand." I see her eyes turn scared but she still nods yes, that's when I say, "We found out 2 days ago that Bea is still alive, she's being kept in an unused block here at Wentworth."

We all watch as Doreen shakes her head no, "Wait wait, that's not possible the Governor, the reporters and the guards are all saying she died. They're all saying Ferguson stabbed her multiple times and she died from internal injuries and blood loss how could she have survived that?"

Maxine reaches for Doreen's hand, "Look Dors we don't know the details but Boomer and I have seen her on video, Allie has a friend outside who confirmed it."

"So that meeting with Juice yesterday was an act, there's no plan to get Ferguson?" she asks.

Shaking my head no, I answer "That's real and will happen but the plan also includes getting Bea away from Wentworth at the same time but Juice has no need to know this in order to play her part."

At Doreen's shocked looks, Maxine says "She's in D wing, Allie's friend told her the board is planning to transfer Bea to Fraser prison across the country sometime in the next 2 weeks."

Doreen takes a moment to think, then asks "What do you need from me?"

Taking a deep breath I say, "Keep your eyes and ears open, feed me information about guard movement or inmate if someone needs a reminder Juice can deliver it."

"But I can do more than that!" she says.

"No you can't and Bea would kill me for even involving you this much, you got parole coming up in less than a year, you've requested a transfer to Perth and then there's your son. If this does go to shit none of it can touch you, me I got 10 years, Maxine has another 5 and Liz has 4, if we get caught another couple of years isn't gonna mean much to us" I say as the others nod in agreement.

Hanging her head Doreen quietly agrees, while Liz says, "We know ya wanna help luv but Allie's right and ya know it."

Maxine turns to me and asks, "What's next on your list?"

I answer with, "I need to see Westfall soon," looking at my guards outside the unit, "Liz can you make sure C block is hanging around when I meet with Juice this afternoon?" she nods yes then I say, "Doreen do you still have the plan for Bea's memorial?"

"Yeah of course but why would we do it if she is….?" She hesitates finishing the sentence.

Interrupting her with a smile I answer, "Cause we need the Governor to think his story is believed by the inmates and an added bonus will be having all the women in one area so I can see for myself that Juice is correct and they are following her." Thinking to myself that after the meeting with Juice those same women will be following me and I need to make sure they understand the change in leadership. "Can you request it to be for tomorrow after dinner?" she nods yes at my request.

The buzzer sounds for lunch and I say, "That's it for now lets get something to eat and prepare for Juice's company."

Walking out the women and boyz fall in behind me as I walk to the cafeteria, stopping at the guard office in the room I wave the others forward as I knock, Smiles opens the door with a "What do you want Novak?"

"Sorry to bother but I was wondering if you'd request a meet for me with Westfall, I think I need to talk some stuff out."

With a smug smile she answers, "Sure of course Novak, would be oh so happy to book that for you, anything else?"

Returning the smile I say, "Since your being so generous how about a day trip to the mall so me and the girls can get new outfits?"

"Get lost Novak, I'll send the request through and someone will collect you when Westfall is available, " ending the conversation by closing the door.

Heading to the food line I collect a tray and fill it, stopping for a glass of water I head to our table, sitting down Liz asks, "All good."

"Yep all is good," staring at Juice and her boyz talking, "all is real good."

Zalia's Warehouse

Arriving back in time for lunch Zalia and Shayne put away the groceries then make some sandwiches with a green salad, using her phone she sends a text to Rina letting the girls know the food was ready. Hearing their approaching footsteps Zalia grabs a jug of orange juice and another of water and places it on the table.

Everyone takes a seat at the table and fills their plate with food, it's silent as they begin eating, once the plates are empty Joss looks across the table at Shayne studying him finally she turns to Zalia and says, "He looks in pretty good shape, mind if we borrow him tonight? We'll need the extra arms this next part is tricky."

"Sure take him, I have to go somewhere tonight so it would be good if you keep him busy." I answer.

"Oi I'm right here," Shayne says, "I can answer for myself."

Looking at him Zalia raises an eyebrow and says, "While you're here you are my responsibility, so tonight you'll be helping the girls," she pauses a moment, "Remember the agreement kid, you do as your told and keep your mouth shut, I've had a go with both Joss and Rina, I don't recommend pissing either of them off."

Glancing at the other women Shayne gulps some air in the nods his understanding, "Good," Zalia says, "Ladies we'll leave the clean up for you as the kid has some stuff to look at I'll send him to you in a couple of hours. Oh and please remember he's a teenage male, he will need feeding occasionally even if you don't." she finishes.

Walking out of the kitchen, Zalia hears Shayne push his chair back to get up, entering the monitoring room she heads to a different station over in a corner of the room. Turning on the computer she picks up another set of headphones and hands them to Shayne without looking at him, the other hand types at the keyboard.

The one screen at the station lights up, clicking on system folders she opens to another video file, once Shayne is seated she tells him, "This file is a copy only, the original is safely hidden," pausing with a deep breath she continues, "what you're about to watch is a compilation of interviews of ex-prisoners from Ferguson's time at Blackmoor and other prisons, it will be hard and if you need to pause or have a break do it, god knows I had to when taping it."

Shayne looks at her eyes and sees the horror living there, "Ok." Turning to the keyboard he puts on the headset and looks at the folder and sees 70 videos, selecting the first one it opens to a grainy video of a woman sitting on a couch. She looks odd but it takes a moment for Shayne to realize that her one eye isn't moving because it's fake, as she sits there one hand scratches at her arm in a nervous motion, when she begins to speak her voice is so quiet that Shayne clicks a button to boost the volume.

Seeing Shayne become enthralled with the woman's story, Zalia leaves him to it and heads over to the first station, noticing Shayne hadn't cleaned up yet she shakes her head and begins to do it herself, muttering 'just this once' as she hears him gasp.

Sitting down she starts the computer and opens a hidden folder linked to a hard drive independent of the others, opening it she selects a video file from yesterday and begins to watch it, seeing the image of Ferguson in her cell brings a smile to her face. Checking her watch she sees it's one o'clock, thinking about Tina and the chance to see her later she gives herself 2 hours to review the files then take off, starting the video she begins to watch.

Wentworth Prison – Westfall's office.

Approaching her office Bridget is surprised to see the deputy standing outside waiting for her, nodding in greeting, she says "Afternoon Deputy, hope you weren't waiting too long?"

"Not long at all Westfall," as she follows Bridget into her office leaving the door open.

Checking her messages Bridget asks, "To what do I owe this honor of this visit Deputy Wolfe?"

Giving Bridget a small smile she answers, "There's been a request for a visit with you from a prisoner."

Looking up with a raised eyebrow she says, "Indeed, a request from whom?"

"Joan Ferguson," she answers, "Just got off the phone with her newest lawyer and he's requested that a new assessment be done regarding that woman's sanity, it would appear an insanity plea is going to be used on this latest set of charges."

"Well aren't I the popular one today," Bridget holds up a message slip.

Looking out the office windows for any listeners, Wolfe looks back and asks the obvious, "What is that?"

"You brought Ferguson's request and this, this is a request from Allie Novak for a meeting," Bridget answers.

Surprise lights up Wolfe's eyes at the news, "Interesting, any idea what she wants?"

'No idea, last time we had contact she was slotted when the guards found some drugs in her cell," pausing a moment she says, "I was met with some resistance when we talked then so I am quite surprised she's reaching out now."

"Are you worried about being alone with her?" asks Wolfe

"Not necessarily," says Bridget, "Just wondering why these two particular people decide on the same day to request my presence."

"Seeing as they can't communicate with each other it could just be coincidence." She answers.

"Ok bring Allie up around 3 and I'll see Ferguson after 4, leave her for last so I can head home and knock out a bottle of red to recover." Bridget says.

Nodding once Wolfe turns to leave and make the arrangements for the visits, stopping she turns back and says " Be careful Bridget, both of these women are dangerous for different reasons, keep you wits around when talking to them." With that parting shot she leaves the office.

Sitting down in her chair Bridget lets out a breath as she turns to her computer to pull up Allie's file to review her notes, waiting for it to open, thinking the bottle of red won't be enough she sends a quick text to Franky asking her to come by her place tonight whenever she can make it.

Wentworth Prison - H1

After lunch we head out to the yard to meet with Juice, turning to Liz I ask, "Are the women from C block joining us today?"

"Yeah I did the invite but whether they show is another thing." she answers.

"Good enough," entering the yard I see Juice at a table by herself, her boyz around but not close, turning I say, "whatever happens don't interfere, I will handle it." Looking at Boomer, Liz then Doreen waiting for their agreement I watch as they each nod yes leaving Maxine until last, knowing she would be the most reluctant but staring into my eyes she finally nods as well.

Starting towards Juice I check the yard and sure enough the particular inmate from C block I wanted to be here is, sitting down across from Juice I'm joined by Maxine. "Afternoon Juice, how's your day going?"

"Ok so far but really starting to look up now you joined me princess." She says.

Giving Juice an angry look, I say "Nice Juice, do you want to whip it out here and have pissing contest or are you ready to be serious?" Maxine chuckles but I can't look at her because I need to keep my eyes on Juice, finally she looks away.

"Your right…Allie," she finally says, "so let's get to it, what's the plan?"

"Are all the crews really in line with you?" I ask.

"For the most part yeah," she answers, "A couple still need to be chatted up and some will need the occasional reminder but they're listening to me."

Leaning forward I drop my voice, "The Governor visited me in medical and offered me a deal, if I supply information about the bashings or anything else I get a reduced sentence," feeling Maxine shift beside me I lay my hand on her forearm to quiet her, "I need you to continue the bashings but from now on make it looks like someone else so I can point the guards in that direction, this will take any eyes off me and put them elsewhere."

Seeing the shocked look on Juice's face I continue, "The guards need to be distracted because in 8 eight days I need the prisoners to riot as cover, people I know are going to come into the prison and extract the Freak. Once out of here she'll be dealt with and like I promised proof of justice served will be provided." watching Juice closely I see her think it through, "So the only question is Juice, can you handle the inmates, get them riled up so the riot happens in 8 days?"

"Yeah I can handle it," she looks at the table, "But the whole lagging to the guards I can't cover that Allie, it will get out eventually then what will you do?" she asks.

Looking at a blonde woman from a C block crew, I give her a smile which she takes as an invitation and starts to walk over, whispering to Maxine "Stay out of this."

Getting up I meet the blonde halfway with the whole yard watching us, the blonde says, "Well hey Allie, it's been awhile," giving my body a once over she continues, "still looking good, why don't you drop by C block after dinner tonight and we can chat," reaching for my cheek she finishes, "get friendly, word is with Bea gone you'll be needing a new Top Bitch to take care of you and babe I can be real nice to those who're nice to me."

At her last sentence I shift my weight slightly like Zalia taught me, pulling my face from her hand, "Carol we've been over this before, I wouldn't touch you with Juice's mouth and the whole prison pushing." with a smirk I finish, "So before you embarrass yourself any further I suggest you get out of here before I put your face through a wall maybe improve your looks a bit."

Seeing the flash of anger in her eyes, I make my move with a front kick to her knee I hear bone grind on bone as her kneecap dislocates, at the same time I grab her hand close to my face and jerk spinning her around as she falls, with her on the ground I wrap my forearm across her throat and grasp it with my other hand cutting off her air supply.

Looking up I see her crew move forward and I shake my head no, "Do any of you know how much pressure it would take to snap her neck?" I ask them, as they shake their heads I answer myself, "No while I do and I can show you right now, so keep coming if you want her dead."

Watching them back away I hear a shout from the guards in the yard, having made my point I let the woman drop to the ground unconscious. Glancing over my shoulder at the shocked looks on the faces of the women behind me, I give them a grin and say, "I don't need to worry now do I Juice hmmm….. so lose the guards following me, Maxine likes the eye candy but I don't. If anyone has a problem with me I'll deal with it just like this ok?"

The guards reach the scene and one grabs my arm as the other checks over the fallen woman, Maxine stands up and says, "She was only defending herself no need for this, Sir." looking at her in confusion, the guard turns back to me and lets go seeing I'm calm and nothing further was happening, just then another guard enters the yard and calls out "Novak."

I answer, "Here."

Waving me over she says, "Follow me, it's time for your appointment with Ms. Westfall."

Giving the other inmates a wink and a grin, I walk over and say, "Lead the way." Entering after the guard I break out in a laugh thinking to myself that Bea missed a great show out there. Shaking the thought off, I prepare myself for Westfall 'to disappear or not to disappear' that will be my question.


	12. The Plan Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Franky's Bedsit

Stopping by her place for food in between classes and work Franky is just entering her place when she feels one phone go off with a message, checking it she sees it's from Gidge. Dropping her stuff on the couch she swipes it open to see Gidge asking her to come by tonight, her back twinges at the thought of those nails scraping down it in pleasure again.

Sending a quick reply telling her girlfriend she would come by after work, she heads to the fridge grabbing what she needs to make a small meal, cutting and mixing quickly she brings her plate and a glass of water over to the couch. Before she can sit down she realizes the coffee table hasn't been replaced yet, cursing Zalia again she walks back to her small table and puts her meal down, going back to the couch she picks up her laptop and carries it to the table.

Sitting down she takes a bite then opens the laptop, chewing slowly she goes to the email site to check for messages, seeing a new message in the draft older, she clicks to open it. Reaching for her water she takes a drink while reading, luckily her head was turned to the side as what the message said caused her to choke and spew her water. Wiping her nose and mouth she reads it again, "What the fuck."

Picking up her phone and she dials Gidge's number, listening as it goes straight to voicemail Franky decides not to leave a message and ends the call. Reading it again she goes to her bag and gets the phone for Fletch, opening it she sends a text telling him what uniforms Allie requested, adding that the police should be made to fit him and Jackson, while one of the medic should be tailored for Shayne, ending it by saying she would have the other sizing for him soon.

Thinking it through she figures Zalia would probably be a medic, taking a moment to think she sends a reply to Allie asking her to save a CO costume for her, saying there's no way she could miss the party. Shutting the laptop down she tosses her phone on to the table and leans back in the chair releasing her breath, she'll have to tell Gidge about her decision to be hands on in Bea's rescue. Shaking her head she wonders how she will begin the conversation with Gidge regarding the second part of the message.

Picking up the phone for Shayne she sees no new messages, taking a chance she sends one to him asking how he is and if he needs anything. Checking the time she realizes she has 5 minutes to leave or else she'll be late for work. Packing up her food, phones and laptop she stuffs it all into her travel bag and heads out the door, wondering to herself how long she will have this freedom to come and go.

Wentworth Prison – H1

The whole yard watches as Allie exits with the guard, except Maxine who is watching as the guards pick up the woman from C block and pass her over to her crew to be taken to medical, then she looks at Juice and says, "Any questions?"

Closing her jaw Juice looks at her boyz and nods for them to stay, her gaze goes back to Maxine and she says, "What the hell was that Max?"

"Either a Top Dog in the making or Kaz's real 2IC taking charge," Maxine smiles then says, "What matters is she told you to call off the guard dogs and I suggest you listen."

Taking a moment to look at the rest of the H1 crew seeing they all agreed with what Maxine said Juice then says, "What else needs to be done then?"

Liz speaks, "Allie wants the memorial for Bea to be held tomorrow after dinner, can you make sure all those who need to attend are there?"

"Yeah I can do that," getting up from the table she says, "Always a pleasure Max." heading off towards another table by the basketball court her boyz follow with occasional glances back.

Liz is first to take a seat with Maxine quickly followed by Boomer and Doreen, waiting a moment she finally says, "Maxy what've we signed up for here."

Boomer speaks, "What do you mean Liz, did you see what she did? She had that scrag down and out in less than 2 seconds, I don't think even Franky could have done that."

"That's what she means Boom, how much do we really know about Allie. I wouldn't have thought she could do something like that but we just saw proof," thinking for a moment Doreen says, "Then again she and the RRH are in her for those vicious assaults, guess she has some skills for that but how did the Freak get to her?"

"Remember the Freak drugged her so it's possible she wasn't able to defend herself," answered Maxine looking around the table, "but she got what she wanted Juice has backed off, doesn't mean we will though, if she goes anywhere one of us has to be with her still, even if just to give a warning."

Boomer says, "Hell I wanna follow her everywhere just so I can see that again, think anyone will be stupid enough to try it?"

Liz chuckles, "Odds are good it will, always someone wanting to have a go at the pretty ones," turning to Doreen, "We should go ask about having the memorial tomorrow Dors."

"Right, lets do it now before Allie gets back." Both women get up from the table and walk inside to find Smiles hoping she'll pass the request on to the Governor.

Maxine looks at Boomer staring at her hands and asks, " What's up Booms?"

Shrugging Boomer answers, "Feeling a little useless with everyone doing stuff and I'm just sitting here."

Giving Boomer a smile Maxine says, "That's not true hun, in the hospital Allie told me she missed your humor, that she really liked talking with you, maybe you can do that for her. She has a lot of dark thoughts right now, you could be the one to bring her some light."

Looking up Boomer says, "Really? She said that," at Maxine's nod she grins and says, "Maybe I can go wait for her to come back from her visit with the head doc, try and cheer her up?"

"That's a really good idea Booms," getting up with Boomer they both walk into the unit, Maxine to lie down and Boomer to wait for Allie's return.

Westfall's Office

Approaching the office door I watch as the guard knocks, I can hear Bridget call out, "Enter." The guard opens the door and sticks her head in saying, "Novak to see you doc." Next Bridget says, "Bring her in please."

The door opens wider and I step into a pretty office, nice colours and wide windows letting the daylight into the room, hearing Bridget say, "That will be all thank you, please close the door behind you."

Turning to look at Bridget I see her eyes already on me, she gets up from the desk and moves toward a chair pointing at the other she says, "Have a seat Allie so we can chat."

Sitting down I feel the chair sink with my weight, gathering my wits I say, "Thanks for seeing me so soon Ms. Westfall."

"Please call me Bridget, just like before." She says.

"Ok Bridget," checking the door to make sure it's closed I turn back to the woman, "I guess you're wondering why I asked to see you?"

"You could say that, the first time we met you were quite resistant to anything I had to offer," she answers, "since then you have gone through some tough times and I really do have some strategies that can help you cope."

Smiling to myself, "Do you know why I'm here Bridget?" I ask seriously.

"Well according to your file –" she starts but I interrupt her.

"Not the charges, everyone knows that," I say waving her comment aside, "but honestly if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't be. I have friends that could have made the charges, the evidence, even me disappear. I'm here because I want to be here and it's for one reason only." I look at her so she can see I'm not bluffing.

With understanding in her eyes she says, "Bea Smith, you wanted to meet her. You know you could have just contacted her, become a pen pal, eventually arranging a visit, would have been much easier then getting yourself incarcerated."

"Yeah well visits with the Red Right Hand never went well with Bea," I explain, "she told Kaz once to stop using her as our symbol, basically told us to fuck off. Visiting was never an option, so when we were arrested I saw my opportunity to finally meet her, get to know her, be her friend or more if she wanted it."

I get up and walk over to the window as Bridget says, "You were infatuated Allie, given your history it is understandable that a woman like Bea Smith would be an attractive partner but you had to know she wasn't gay. You took a huge chance doing this and now that she is gone you are stuck here, alone."

Smiling to myself I answer her, "Now Bridget, I thought the visits to you were supposed to be about truth?"

Chuckling Bridget gets up and joins me at the window, "Ok your right," she says, "I know about your plan for Ferguson, Franky told me about it, are you sure you want to go through with this? Taking a life is not an easy decision, even the life of someone as sick and corrupted as Ferguson."

"What makes you think this would be a first time for me?" I ask her with curious tone.

"Allie, in my line of work I meet all kinds of people," she answers, "and those that have taken a life, all of them including Bea had a darkness in their eyes, innocence they had lost and could never get back. When I look at you I don't see that darkness."

"Fair enough, you're right I've never taken a life before, thought about it but never acted on it," taking a breath I look her, "this time I 'm prepared to make an exception for Ferguson and follow through."

Turning her body to lean against the wall she asks, "Are sure it is worth it? It won't bring Bea back if you kill Ferguson."

"Bridget enough of that, I know about you and Franky Doyle, which means sometime in the past 24 hours she either told you to your face or over the phone that Bea's alive and that the plan includes getting her out as well." looking back out the window I continue, "What I need to know right now is what's up with you and Deputy Wolfe?"

Vera Bennett's Home

Approaching through the back way, Fletch gives a wave to the neighbour holding up the grocery bags, followed closely by Jackson who breaks the silence by asking, "What was that about?"

Chuckling Fletch answers with, "Vera's alarm system for reporters, they've been pretty rabid on getting to her," taking a look back at the big guy, "you they would tread carefully with but Vera hasn't had the same luck. That neighbour has taken it upon himself to soak any trespassers quite thoroughly if they try to use this pathway."

Giving a small laugh Jackson says, "That would be pretty cool to see, think all of them have heard about this?"

"Not sure but you can see none of them are parked on that street either," answers Fletch, "pretty sure the same guy was calling the cops telling them about illegal parking on his street, a few probably got towed and impounded so they park elsewhere now."

Walking into the yard past an ill kept garden, Fletch heads to the back door and knocks twice waiting a minute until he hears the locks being disengaged. The door opens to a tired looking Vera, "Hey Fletch," with a surprised gasp when she sees Will, she adds, "Will what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story Vera, gonna let us in?" asks Fletch, "We come bearing gifts." Holding up the grocery bags.

"Ah sure, please come in." she steps back and opens the door wider to let both men into the house.

Heading to the kitchen Fletch and Will start emptying the bags as Vera lets them know where to put the items.

Finally Vera offers to make coffee for everyone and invites them to sit at the table, joining the men she looks between them not seeing any of the previous angst that plagued their relationship last year. "So what can I do for you?"

Fletch clears his throat and says, "Once long ago you told me your mother was a seamstress and that she taught you the trade, is that true Vera?"

"Yes, I can whip up a suit of clothes or a dress with no problem, depending on the pattern it could take a couple of hours or days," she answers, "So what do you guys need?"

Will looks at Vera and says, "We need some uniforms Vera, ones that can pass scrutiny so they have to be pretty accurate."

"Like what?" she asks.

"Police, Corrections and Medic." He replies.

"What are you getting involved in?" looking worriedly at Fletch, "You could lose your pension and you," turning to Will, "you're under investigation, this will definitely get you fired and probably charged."

Fletch speaks up, "Your right Vera, the problem here is Ferguson's gonna walk on the new charges," leaning forward on the table he continues, "Franky and another girl are planning to extract her out of Wentworth along with Smith. In order for this to work we need the uniforms to be as real as possible and fitted properly," pausing for a breath, "Will you help us finish what you and Smith started."

Seeing the sincerity and plea in the big man's eyes, Vera drops her gaze while she thinks it through, how she helped Ferguson in the beginning, what happened to the two men in front of her because of that woman, how she herself was a part of that and didn't speak up until it was too late. Making up her mind she looks at Fletch and says a quiet, "Yes"

Zalia's Warehouse

Leaning back in her chair Zalia glances over at Shayne to see how he's doing, surprised to see the chair empty she looks deeper into the room and sees the kid over by a wall slowly kicking and punching it. She calls out to him, "Everything ok Shayne?"

Shaking his head, "Only gone through five of those videos before feeling sick to my stomach."

"Sorry Shayne I wish there was some other way to show you but Ferguson has spent years learning how to protect herself. I gave those video's to a couple of newspapers and ombudsman that oversee the prisons and inmates, not one would listen or even admit they watched them." letting out a frustrated breath, she continues, "Do you want to leave it for tonight maybe go help Rina and Joss early?"

"Maybe, I can watch some more later." thinking for a moment, "All of this is because of her isn't it?"

"What do you mean." asks Zalia.

"I can add and subtract Zalia, your mother died around the same time as mine, was she also a victim of Joan's?" he asks.

Sighing Zalia says, "Yeah she was, only she wasn't strong enough to survive what was happening to her, no one knows exactly what Joan did to her but she cracked, got a hold of a shiv and sliced her wrists to the bone, ended up bleeding out in her cell.

"Did you know that when you were a kid?" he asks.

"Nope, that was kept from me," she looks at him, "Guess my grandparents didn't want me getting any ideas on how to escape them." she finishes with a smirk.

Leaning back on a table he asks, "How did you find out?"

Smiling sadly at the memory that comes with his question, "It was while Allie and I were living on the street, working for food and drugs, this one time we were broke and decided to go a shelter. We were in line for food, just talking when I noticed the older woman in front of me wasn't moving along. I reached out to tap her shoulder and she turned to look at me with such a look of horror on her face, then her eye rolled into the back of her head and she fainted at my feet." Zalia's smile turns humorous at this point, "it took some fast talking on Allie's part to convince the ladies who ran the shelter I hadn't done anything to the poor woman. Eventually she woke up and proceeded to turn my life upside down."

"Why did she faint?" he asks with curiosity.

The smile leaves Zalia's face as she explains, "I hadn't seen my Mom or a picture of her in over 10 years, it had been longer than that since I heard her speak, so I didn't know how much I looked or sounded like her. The fainting woman, Marge is her name, had been friends with my Mom at Blackmoor, at the time we met she was on some pretty heavy drugs trying to cope with what happened to her in prison. So when she heard my voice, then saw my face, she swore I was the ghost of my mother haunting her." getting up to stretch her muscles, Zalia then continues. "it took a long time to get her calmed down enough to understand she wasn't hallucinating that's when she told me the truth about my Mom."

"Where's Marge now?" he asks.

Giving a small chuckle Zalia explains, "She's around, still doesn't stay long in one place courtesy of her time at Blackmoor but she did give me something…a purpose."

"Joan." he says.

Nodding yes, "Marge and my Mom were part of a group that knew the truth about the relationship between Ferguson and your Mom, they helped her take care of you after you were born, they were close enough to see everything. It made them easy targets when Ferguson went off on the prisoners after your mother's murder, those files you are watching are the survivors, many more took the same escape my Mom did."

"Are you going to tell me what Rina and Joss are building?" he finally asks.

"Shayne in a week's time we are going to break into Wentworth, extract Ferguson and another inmate being held in secret," with a shrug of her shoulder Zalia explains, "they'll be brought here, so I need something to contain Ferguson. The girls are building a glass cage for her, until we can decide what form justice will take."

"Is Franky involved in this what did you call it – extraction?" he asks, at her nod he says, "Can I help?"

Smiling she says, "We might need you to play a role when it happens but thank you for offering rather than me having to ask." when her watch beeps she looks at the time, "Look I have an appointment in an hour, take a break and go see what Rina and Joss are doing, watch a tv show or play a video game. You haven't slept since the nap in the car so stay away from this room until you've had at least 8 hours straight."

Waiting for his agreement she walks over to him and grabs his arm to pull him out of the room, "FYI there's beer in the second fridge make sure you and the girls have some while I'm gone."

Westfall's Office

Seeing the shock then fear in Bridget's eyes almost made me sorry for springing this on her, then I remember Bea drugged and confined a couple floors below us and my resolve hardens. Bridget recovers quickly and says, "Not sure what your getting at Allie, Deputy Wolfe and I work here and of course we meet to discuss the inmates."

"Ok, pretty sure Franky told you about Zalia, she's a bit of an electronic whiz and I just got a message from her telling me about some interesting video she has." walking over to the comfortable chair I sit again, "that it shows you two know each other better than just colleagues, that you might be friends. "

Waiting for a reply I study some of the artwork until I realize she isn't going to answer, wanting to get my point across I start the conversation again.

"How close are you guys really and please do me the courtesy of not lying or trying to direct my question elsewhere," watching her closely I can see the wheels turning, "if you can't be honest with me you leave me with a choice I don't want to make. I like Franky but if I feel you're a problem I will deal with it and apologize later."

Clearing her throat Bridget resumes her seat as well, "What do you want to know Allie?"

"Are you guys friends." at her nod I continue, "so she must've told you about Bea before Franky did?" at her second nod I ask, "Just tell me one thing, are either of you going to interfere?"

"No, and as for Bea's situation before we became aware of your plan, the two of us were trying to figure out who to contact in corrections or the media to get help," she tells me, "but we backed off when I realized something was up with Franky, neither of us can afford to be exposed. We are here if you, any of you need help."

Shaking my head no, "If I need something Franky will let you know otherwise please stay out of this, I'm not making empty promises Bridget the RRH wasn't the only group I was a part of it was just the only one that was out to the media." checking the clock I say, "times up Bridget, thanks again for seeing me."

I get up to leave but stop when she says my name again, "I have a request to perform a psych evaluation of Joan Ferguson today," she knows it's wrong to tell Allie this but she can't stop now, "It was from her lawyer so I can't hold off filing anything, depending on his status he could have her moving to a mental facility in the next 4 to 5 days."

Stunned at this unexpected monkey wrench in the plan, "Fuckin Murphy's law," I mutter, thinking quickly "we aren't ready yet, can you let Franky know?" she nods yes, I walk over to the door but turn back before opening it, "Just an FYI if you are seeing Franky later don't be surprised if she is a little upset with you, she'll have seen the same message as me," giving her a shrug I say, "sorry not sorry."

Watching the door close behind the departing woman, Bridget looks out the window and borrows a Franky phrase, "Fucking Outstanding."

Deputy Wolfe's Office

Hearing a knock Briana looks up from her paperwork to see Bridget Westfall standing in the doorway, surprised by the unexpected visit she says, "Come in Ms. Westfall, what can I do for you?"

Entering the office she turns and closes the door, turning back she says, "Just finished my meeting with Allie Novak and it was interesting to say the least."

"Ok, is there something we need to be worried about?" Briana asks.

"Maybe, maybe not," answers Bridget, "she knows we are more friends than co-workers, advised me that a friend of hers has proof of this. I had to confirm it and did offer our assistance with what she's planning, which was politely declined."

"Smart girl, let me guess she'll get in touch if they run into a problem?" she asks.

"Something like that," neglecting to repeat the comment about Franky contacting them, Bridget isn't sure how Briana will react to her girlfriend's reputation, "is there something we can do quietly to help?"

"Not really, this works better because right now, Winchester and I are really under a microscope with this assignment," she says, "It would be easier to hide a spur of the moment request than something planned. Any idea when they will make their move?"

"Not sure what the original day was but with Ferguson's request for the evaluation and the board doing a duck and cover our ass, their time line is definitely within the next 5 days, Ferguson could be moved within that time frame" She answers, thinking for a worried moment she asks, "do you think they stand a chance Briana?"

"You said they have inside info from former guards?" she asks looking at Bridget, seeing her friend nod yes she continues, "they have a better than even chance of success, it will depend on who is here when they go for it."

"Can you be here?" asks Bridget quietly, "Give them some better odds at succeeding?"

Giving Bridget a queer look she asks, "Why are you asking this Bridget?"

"I am pretty sure my current girlfriend will want to be involved and I would really prefer she doesn't end up back in here." Bridget confesses watching Briana's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline.

"So there is something to talk about is there," she says, "any reason for keeping so quiet about this with me?"

"Do you know the name Franky Doyle?" Bridget asks hesitantly.

"Sure I do, wasn't she an inmate here for throwing boiling oil on an asshole host for some reality cooking show, she was also caught up in the missing baby and fire last year," thinking a moment, "Smith saved her if I remember correctly then she was released on parole, there was a rumor as well about her and –" she stops suddenly, "Crap Bridget say it ain't so!"

"For once the rumor mill was wrong, there was a mutual attraction but nothing happened between us while she was an inmate," Bridget confesses, "But we have been sleeping together since she was released on parole."

"Fucking Hell Bridget, you know better than this," she says, "look at the hell I went through with Rina and she wasn't ever in my custody, you know I should've made Governor already but my relationship is frowned upon." going on with anger in her voice, "Is she that good a lay you would risk your job and license for a good orgasm?"

"Yes, she is that good as well as being a good person," says Bridget, "I can't explain it, she is nothing like my previous partners but the difference works for us. We influence each other in a positive way, I make sure she takes her parole and studies seriously and when I get too engrossed in work she makes me laugh and have fun, we're partners in this relationship."

Trying to shake off her anger at Bridget, she waits a moment, "You know Rina had a huge crush on that woman when she was on that TV show, this is going to make any double dates a fucking nightmare for me," chuckling at the look of relief on Bridget's face, "Your secret is safe for now ….wait a second didn't Ferguson let you go over this rumor?"

Nodding yes, "Another long and interesting story best left for after this, if it all goes well I will tell you on that first double date." Checking her watch she sees she his only 10 minutes before meeting with Ferguson, "I am off to the isolation unit, up for a walk?"

Wentworth Prison

Exiting the gate into the main corridor, I thank the guard and head towards my unit turning the first corner I see some women standing around talking but what catches my eye is Boomer standing reading the announcements stuck to the wall. Approaching her from the side I slip my arm through hers and ask, " Hey good looking, you waitin here for anyone special or will I do?"

Seeing the deep blush rise in her cheeks from my comment I chuckle and squeeze her arm, "Oi Allie ya know I'm not like that, I was just uh… checkin the announcements, "she stutters, "yeah seein what is comin up."

Taking my eyes off her I scan the postings, another chuckles escapes as I notice they are all 2 weeks old, "Okkaayyy, so which one are you interested in crocheting for crooks or thugs and drugs basketball?" I ask.

Sighing she looks at me, "Neither, like I said just looking." Her eyes drift down as she scuffs the toe of her shoe on the floor.

"Booms were you waiting for me?" I ask.

"Well ummm yeah but only for a bit," she confesses, "I know what ya did in the yard but I'm still worried about ya. Bea would want you safe and I wanna make sure you are."

"Thanks Booms, the yard thing was more for Juice and the rest not for you and H1," I say, pulling her around and starting us walking down the corridor.

"Really," thinking for a moment she says, "so your not gonna go boonta on my ass now?"

"No, not gonna go boonta on you but tell me why you decided to risk my wrath waiting for me?" I ask her.

Looking at me she answers, "I was talking with Maxy, telling her I was feeling useless next to what everyone else was doing for the plan, she told me that I make you laugh that maybe I can do that now so I decided to wait for ya to return from the head doc."

"Oh Booms, Maxine's right, you do make me laugh and yeah I do need that now but believe me when I say you've got the most important job coming up then anyone else here." I tell her, watching her eyes go wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah really," I answer, "why don't you escort me back to the unit, we can watch some telly and talk before going to dinner, sound good?"

"Sure," then she asks, "what do ya wanna talk about?"

"Well I heard you're really good at brewing, true," at her nod I continue, "then lets talk about your ability to mix and make until we have to go for dinner." With that we turn the corner into the empty unit.

Wentworth Prison – Isolation Unit

Walking into the unit, Bridget for the first time in years actually feels a twinge of nerves, looking up at the tall deputy standing beside her, "You know she is going to answer my questions to make sure she gets committed and moved away from here."

Briana looks over and says, "Do your best Westfall, we have to let the cards play out no matter what hand we are dealt." turning forward as the gate opens, "The ace up our sleeves could change into a two with no warning."

"Jesus please tell me you did not just use a gambling metaphor," Bridget says while rubbing her forehead.

Briana shows a small smile that disappears as she walks through the gate, turning to the guard in the office she nods, he opens the door and brings out a plastic chair, taking it from the guard the deputy carries it over to Ferguson's cell and places it in front of the closed door.

"All yours Westfall," checking her watch, "you have exactly 20 minutes for this meeting, make the most of it."

Watching the deputy walk away Bridget thinks to herself that correctional services was wasting that woman in her current position, hearing a slight cough behind her she turns to face the Ferguson's mad mad eyes. Blowing out her breath to ease her tension, "Hello Joan, how are you today?"

Seeing that sick smile crossing the woman's face she waits for the reply, "Hello Ms. Westfall or is it Mrs. Doyle now? Hard to keep up with current events when locked up in this unit."

Gathering her calm around her like armour Bridget forces a smile on her face as she sits in the chair and looks at the staring psychopath, "Please Joan call me Bridget." she says putting down her bag she pulls out a pen and pad, then crossing her legs Bridget says "Lets begin shall we?"

Wentworth Prison - H1

After dinner the women of H1 sat around watching the telly, Boomer and I sit on the couch with Maxine, I can feel Doreen staring at me, looking over at her while the rest are laughing I raise a questioning eyebrow in her direction. She gives me a small smile then stands up, "Sorry everyone feeling a little tired today, gonna head off now." Waving off the calls of the others to stay and watch some more, she heads off to bed.

Watching her closely as she enters her cell, I decide to have a talk with her tomorrow before the memorial, looking at the clock I see it is getting late, leaning forward I get up and turn to Boomer and say, "Thanks for today Booms, I really needed it," leaning down I kiss her head, then hug Maxine and nod to Liz, "Night ladies."

Entering the cell I close the door behind me and lean back against it, releasing my breath I take slow steps to the bed, laying back on it I stare at the ceiling replaying the days events in my mind. The chessboard appears and I begin to move the pieces for both players, while debating my next move I watch two colourless pieces placed on the edge of the board, Doreen and Bridget Westfall.

What do I do with them, leave them on the outside they could become a liability, bring them in they could be a problem, disappear them will distract the others, as I weigh my options I can feel sleep overtaking me.


	13. The Plan Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Tina's Apartment

Slowly waking Zalia takes a second to figure out where she is, hearing the shower turn off she turns to the opening of the bathroom door and out walks her girlfriend wrapped in a towel. Saying a soft hi brings Tina over to the bed, sitting down she leans over and kisses Zalia, "Hi yourself, did you sleep ok."

Nodding yes Zalia reaches out to pull the women down, "Come back to bed."

Jumping to her feet Tina says regretfully, "Sorry as much as I want to climb back in with you, duty calls my shift starts in an hour." leaning down again she kisses Zalia again then heads to her closet pulling out her work clothes.

"You know," lying back on the bed she watches her girlfriend begin a reverse striptease then says, "if you moved in with me and let me take care of you this wouldn't be a problem."

Giving her a small grin Tina says, "We'll talk about this again later, right now you have a lot going on and from what you told me a full house already," she pauses, "and to be honest I'm a city girl living in the boonies isn't for me."

Letting out a small laugh Zalia says cheekily, "Well if we end up busted in the next week we can ask for adjoining cells, it would sorta be like we were moving in together"

"Not funny." is the response from under the t-shirt.

Seeing the fear in Tina's eyes as they appear Zalia gets up from the bed, walks over to fold her in a hug, "Don't worry I've got you covered, any investigation will not lead to you, only me, Allie and Franky know about you but no else. You know none of us will talk."

"I do," she says, "so when this kicks off you need me to get Smith into that uniform?" at her girlfriends nod she continues, "how are you going to cover that?"

"The cameras will go out, I'll make sure of it and the doc will be called away so it will be you, Smith and two others dressed as a CO and medic to evacuate her," she answers, "If anyone asks say you were doing as you were told by the authorities but don't mention the outfit change, let them assume someone else did it, ok?"

"It hasn't even started and I'm so nervous," Tina says, "what if I mess up?"

"Like I said, adjoining cells babe," Zalia tries for humor, seeing it wasn't working she continues, "don't worry I really do have your back, no one will look at you for this. Now get dressed and I will make you a lunch to take into work." giving Tina a smack on the butt as she walks away Zalia hears her girlfriend give a shout then say. "For christssake put clothes on Zalia."

Wentworth Prison – D wing

Bea Smith is back in her dream of the beach again, the sun is shining and the waves quietly lapping up to the shore thee only noise around. Her eyes scan the beach both ways looking for Allie, not that she would say this to anyone but she enjoys the younger woman's company and is hoping she'll come by again.

Leaning back and closing her eyes she thinks over the information that Allie told her last time, how Maxine was ill but doing really well on the treatments, the girls were all helping to care for her as the side effects from the chemo were pretty bad.

A memory flash of Maxine in a cell telling her that she has cancer and the doctors were hopeful it was caught in time and with treatment she would be ok. Another memory flash brings her to a confrontation with Maxine over a rumor that she was planning to step up and become Top Dog, then an angry Maxine saying "I can't believe you would even ask me that…..Have I ever been disloyal to you Bea? Even when I don't agree with your decisions I have never gone against you, you think I would go behind your back…you can't barge in here, accusing me of this shit…..no no no I delayed treatment to hold the fort when you asked me to that's how loyal I was to you!...it's not ok it's too late now they have to fucking cut my breasts off!…no but the damage is done."

The hurt and betrayal in Maxine's voice makes Bea's heart break and tears begin to fall from her eyes, she asks herself how could things have gotten so bad that she would think Maxine was planning to take her down, Bea knew she was getting really paranoid but to believe this about Maxine was beyond that. She knew her 2IC believed that violence was a necessary evil to keep the women in line but she worried how it was changing Bea, Maxine tried as much as she could to counsel Bea to be lenient but circumstances would often make her fail to heed Maxine's advice.

Bea sits up and hugs her legs to her chest, as the tears fall faster and another memory creeps in, Maxine in medical lying on a bed looking at her, she realizes this takes place after the surgery as the sweater Maxine is wearing lays flat against her chest. She looks so serious when she says, "oh hun you really fell for her….Bea c'mon I saw you both, trust me honey she wasn't playing anyone." The sympathy in her voice is familiar as Bea remembers why Maxine is not only her 2IC but her best friend ever. Her head falls on top of her knees as wonders what does Maxine mean by that, who did she fall for? Who wasn't playing her?

Sitting there racking her brain she hears the quiet footsteps of someone approaching, a smile curves her lips as she knows deep down it is Allie.

Wentworth Prison - H1

As soon as I hear the seagulls I know where I am, without hesitation I turn to my right, open my eyes and head off looking for her. The walk feels much shorter this time when I finally see her, I stand still taking in the view of Bea sitting with her head lying on top of her knees, face turned away, I was thinking myself pretty stealthy until I hear her say, "You know it's rude to stare."

Letting out a chuckle I answer, "Depends."

Turning her head she returns my stare, "On what?"

"On the person's thoughts behind the stare," I answer, "and I can assure you mine are quite innocent."

Seeing Bea shake her head at me I wait to see what will come next, "Well are ya going to join me?" she asks.

"Thought you would never ask," taking a seat beside Bea, it's closer to her then before but when she doesn't tell me to move away, I relax and look out at the water waiting for Bea to speak.

"The last time you were here you told me about my girls," she starts quietly, "I also asked about how you and me met but you disappeared before answering."

Nodding I say, "That's a bit complicated Bea." turning my gaze I can see the tracks on her cheeks from tears, dry now but still visible, it makes me wonder what caused them.

"What do you mean." she asks me with her tone dropping low.

Raising my face to the sun, I ask, "What do you remember about a woman named Karen Proctor and a group called the Red Right Hand?"

At the continued silence I lower my face and turn to her, I can literally see her searching her memories for reference to what I asked, then her face changes as she remembers, "Kaz Proctor," she finally says, "she came to visit me last year, she wanted something from me but I told her to back off, to stop using my name in her vendetta or crusade whatever it was that she was trying to do."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," lost in thought again she continues, "later after I was attacked by the Freak's henchman I called her back to visit, gave her a sketch of the guy because during the first visit she said she could help me, that she had contacts. I needed to find out who the guy was, we figured out it was the same guy who tried to kill a guard named Fletcher."

"Do you remember how that visit went?" I ask hesitantly afraid of what she might remember before I finished explaining.

"When she came back she gave me the name then started asking how she was to take him out," Bea pauses a moment thinking hard, "Once she gave over the name, I didn't need her anymore so basically told her to get lost, didn't care and didn't want to be a part of her delusion." shrugging slightly she says, "pretty much went down hill from there. What does all that have to do with you and me knowing each other?"

"I'll tell you but can you promise to stay here until I finish my story?" I ask.

At her nod I tell her the same story from that night we spent in the slot, when I got to the part about Kaz and me, I could see she was a little unnerved about my choice of friends but kept her word and stayed seated. The only noise she made was when I told her about our face to shower wall meeting, it made me smile to hear her say "What the fuck" again just like she did then.

Stopping to give her a moment I watch a seagull on the wind, struggling to find a good air current, wondering if that is what I looked like before I found Bea, struggling to find a purpose, a direction. A bump to my shoulder brings my attention back as she asks, "What happened next?"

"Funny you should ask," leaning back on my arms and stretching out my legs I continue, "I guess you decided to use my interest in you to make me an informant, a mole within Kaz's circle to figure out what she was up to."

"Ok that I can understand but why would you do it?" she asks me, confusion apparent in her tone.

"That is easy," I answered, "I've been crushing on you since you escaped and took out the gutter scum who killed your daughter. Then I got sent to Wentworth, met you face to face and fell head over heels in love with you. So I took every opportunity to make you notice me, to see me as something other than Kaz's lackey, eventually it worked." my mind drifts back to that first kiss in the kitchen and how it felt to have her lips move against mine.

Feeling her hand on my shoulder drawing my attention back to her, I turn and she says, "You know I'm not gay."

"Yeah you've told me that before," I say, then with a smirk I tell her, "didn't stop us from making out in the kitchen when we thought no one was looking." hearing her gasp is music to my ears, it sounds exactly like the breaths she took during our make out sessions.

"Then what happened?" she asks me urgently.

This world must also be connected to my dreams because as she asked that I remember pulling Bea out of the water, no sign of life in her eyes. Overhead dark clouds gather covering up the sun, I feel Bea shiver with the disappearance of the suns warmth and I answer her, "We really did think no one knew what we were doing but someone did know." hearing thunder in the distance I sit up trying to get my feelings under control before this turns into a storm.

As the winds begin to quiet I hear her say, "the Freak knew."

Bridget Westfall's Home

Hearing the knock Bridget braces herself against the kitchen counter, taking a deep breath when the second knock sounds she pushes off and walks to the front door, plastering a smile on her face she unlocks and opens it to a solemn Franky Doyle, "Hey baby, glad you could come over," leaving the door open for Franky to enter, she walks off to the kitchen saying, "Want anything to drink?"

"Bridget get back here," Franky says as she closes the door and walks into the living room, "Forget about the drink, we have to talk."

With the use of her name instead of 'Gidge' she has confirmation that Franky knows about Briana and is upset, Bridget braces herself again as she picks up her half full glass and the bottle of wine. Walking into the living room she takes a seat on the couch while saying, "Bad day a work Franky?"

"Nice try," Franky answers still not smiling, "school and work were fine, the problem I have is a message I got in regards to you and that new deputy at Wentworth."

Bridget watches as Franky sits on a chair across the room instead of beside her on the couch, pouring more wine in her glass to delay answering she takes a sip then says, "Deputy Wolfe and I have in the past worked in the same institutions, from time to time we meet up to discuss the progress of certain inmates coming up for parole or those who might be struggling."

"Riiight," Franky says, "the problem here is while I believe that's true, I also believe it's only half of the story, the message said you're closer then just co-workers, is it true?" she asks.

Taking another sip of wine Bridget looks away until she hears Franky cough, quickly returning her gaze, "Franky this isn't important to what is going on."

"I think it is," she says, "why didn't you say anything the other night when I confessed everything I've been up to?"

"Because it doesn't just concern you and me, it affects Briana as well," Bridget answers, "I can't disclose things that are between her and I without discussing it with her first."

Getting up Franky walks over to the bay window staring out at the traffic, she notices a car parked so the driver could watch the front door of Bridget's home then says, "Look Gidge," staring out the window she doesn't see the look of relief on Bridget's face when she uses her nickname, "I know confidentiality is part of your job but I have to know because it doesn't just affect you and me. This could put others in danger if you've told this Briana what we are doing and she decides to interfere."

Pushing off the couch Bridget walks over to stand beside her girlfriend, "Briana and I have been friends since I graduated school and started working in correctional services, she saved me from a serious incident with a prisoner by talking to her instead of using violence. Needless to say I was impressed and after that I started actively seeking her out to talk, bounced some ideas off her which eventually led to coffee dates and dinners."

A smirk appears on Franky's face, "So on top of everything else she's also an ex, that you could've told me Gidge."

Shaking her head no Bridget says, "We dated but there was no attraction, a few years later she met someone and has been with her ever since but we remain close friends."

"Does she know about me?" Franky asks.

Bridget chuckles "Now she does, I had to tell her because of the day I had," turning she walks back to pick up her wineglass and takes a big drink before continuing, "Earlier this week Briana was asking who I was seeing and today I had to tell her, she wasn't impressed with the news." Remembering her friends face at Franky's name, "Not for the obvious reason, apparently her girlfriend has a huge crush on you, so she expects any double dates to be torture for her."

Letting out a laugh Franky looks away from the parked car to stare at her girlfriend, "She knows I'm on parole, knows we're together and she isn't calling it in, what the fuck Gidge?"

"Guess I should explain something about Briana," Bridget answers, "her partner Rina is an ex-prisoner, off parole now but wasn't when they first started dating." seeing the shocked look on her girlfriends face she lets out a laugh, "It was frowned upon at the time and hasn't improved which is why after so long on the job she is still a deputy."

Reaching for her glass she takes another long drink before continuing, "One night long before she met Rina, we drank a few bottles of wine, talked about how some of the women entering the prison system had no hope for the future. Maybe it was the wine talking but we decided that going forward we wanted to give some of them a chance, get them thinking of a future that didn't include the four walls of a prison cell." She pauses for a breath to steady herself, "We knew it would not be a popular concept with our colleagues so we decided to keep it between us, Briana would study the inmates and when an opportunity presented itself she sent the women's file to me and I would begin counselling the inmate. Then working behind the scenes she would try for a sentence reduction and I would prepare them mentally for the parole hearing and life on the outside."

Finding the story familiar Franky turns back to the window before she speaks, "So do you kiss them all Gidge or was I special?" her shoulders tighten as each word leaves her mouth.

Wentworth Prison - H1

Hearing the despair in Bea's voice as she said those words, I feel the winds pick up again in concert with her emotions, without thinking it through I reach out and grab her hand with mine. Pulling it towards me I rub the back of her fingers, feeling the strength in them, looking up I see her eyes studying our hands and she asks the question I don't want to answer, "What did she do to me?"

"Bea c'mon we're in this beautiful place, why don't we talk about something else." I say, "why don't we talk about what you would be doing if you weren't stuck in Wentworth."

Shaking her head no Bea says, "Allie I'm getting these flashes of memory, a soft voice telling me how much better it is to end it now before I become old, decrepit and alone, the sound of running water fills me with fear. I need you to help me fill in the blanks please tell me what happened."

Knowing that she is the type of person who faces things head on I realize she won't let this go, looking at our hands again, I tell her the truth, "The Freak got you alone and drowned you Bea." I feel her hand wrap around mine in a tighter grip.

"How did it happen? The last thing I remember about her was the arrest after the fire." she asks.

Closing my eyes to hide my pain I begin to tell her about the Freak being remanded to Wentworth while awaiting trial, how she got released to gen pop and assigned to H3 with Kaz. I explain that at first Kaz wanted nothing to do with the Freak, but that a couple days later she got attacked and that caused a shift in Kaz's sympathies, after that she provided the Freak with the protection of our crew.

I tell Bea how she tried to warn me about the Freak but that I dismissed her concerns, then later I realized she was right when I got slotted for having gear in my cell. The smug look on the Freak's face when they took me away revealed she had set me up to get a clear shot at Kaz. With a big smile I tell Bea, "On a brighter note that time I spent in the slot was the best ever."

"Ummm Allie I've spent a lot of time in the slot, it is not the best ever." she says sarcastically.

"Guess I forgot to mention you were in the other cell for attacking a guard," rubbing my thumb across the back of her hand I can feel raised skin, scar tissue from her fights I guess, "It was only the two of us for about 24 hours, I told you about my life before Wentworth, you listened but didn't judge me and you even called me 'Alliecat'. We got silly at one point, making up stupid lyrics for rap prison songs." hearing her chuckle I smile and continue, "But the best part was when we got quiet and you talked about your daughter, you told funny stories about when she was young, at one point I asked you what Debbie was like and when you were describing her all I could hear was the love in your voice." taking a moment before continuing, "It was a lot like this Bea, it felt like we were the only two people in the world."

Stopping a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet, Bea tugging at my hand gets me talking again, I tell her how she interrupted my talk with Kaz when I was going to tell her about joining the H1 crew and about our meeting in the kitchen 10 minutes later. "You told me you didn't want me in the crossfire, that if I left my crew it would put both of us in danger," still smiling I look up at her so she can see the truth of what I was about to say, "Bea I was feeling pretty cocky when I told you I wasn't afraid that I had you to protect me, but it pissed you off enough that you let slip how everyone you cared about ended up dead, even now I'm not sure which of us was more shocked at what you said." I pause, waiting for her to deny it but she says nothing so I go on, "I said 'you care about me' and that's when you tried to take off so I took my chance, grabbed your arm stopping you from leaving,"

Shaking my head I tell her "Bea for the first time since we met I was the one in control, under my hand I could feel your arm shaking and I said as much to you, you tried to explain it away by claiming it was cold but I knew the truth. I stared into your eyes and my desire to kiss you grew so strong, I moved closer to you and told you it wasn't cold, thinking I might never have this chance again I leaned in and pressed my lips to yours. I was pretty sure you were going to bash me but then you started to kiss me back and I knew then I wasn't alone in feeling the attraction between us. In the end I was the one that pulled back and told you we could go now."

"What does this have to do with the Freak Allie?" she asks sounding pretty confused,

"Everything-" I reply with a sad sigh, "and nothing. It wasn't just one kiss between us Bea, we started to meet up in the kitchen after lunch, steal a few quiet moments together in a closet, away from prying eyes. The Freak must've found out what we were up to because the day she got to you, Kaz came by demanding I come with her just before you were going to arrive and since we were still a secret I had no excuse not to go with her, leaving only the Freak in the kitchen."

"That doesn't make any sense Allie, the Freak doesn't like face to face battles, she likes to manipulate, sneak around to get you from behind, there's no way she would've come after me like that. " Bea says.

Looking out at the water I feel my heart breaking as I tell her, "When she attacked, you were drugged Bea, you weren't able to fight back." my voice dropped low with pain at what I was about to say,"Kaz helped her Bea, when she pulled me away she knew that the Freak was going after you. We were at the protest when Mr. Jackson approached to have a word with Kaz and seconds later she took off towards the kitchen, yelling for me and the girls to follow her, we arrived to see Kaz having a go at the Freak.

Taking a deep breath to brace myself for the next part, "When I rounded the corner you were laying on the counter with your head in a sink full of water, we pulled you out but you weren't breathing Bea." feeling tears on my cheek I raise my other hand to wipe them away, hoping to erase them and the memory of Bea's lifeless eyes, "I remember screaming for someone to push the panic button as we laid you on the floor, with the alarm going off I tried to figure out what to do, I started pressing on your chest then hoping to get your heart beating, all of sudden Mr. Jackson was there and he took over, got you breathing again."

Bea clears her throat and says, "So you saved me," she watches as I nod yes, my memories causing a lump to settle in my throat making it impossible to speak, "then why did I think you played me?"

Vera Bennett's Home

Sitting in the sewing room upstairs Vera hears Fletch and Will moving around downstairs, she finds it amusing that earlier those two big guys had been in her kitchen making dinner while complaining about her lack of spices. Since her mother passed the house had been so quiet, after the incident between Smith and Ferguson the media had caused a lot of unwelcome noise outside but eventually a new story had come along and they had left. This last week Vera had felt very alone and disconnected from the outside world, she hadn't turned on the telly, opened a newspaper or answered the ringing phone, preferring the silence.

Nothing happened until Fletch had barged into her home with his crazy story, he had left and the quiet had returned but just for two days, now he was back and from the sounds of it he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Returning her attention to the machine in front of her Vera remembers her mother's instructions on how to hem a pant leg. Grabbing the material she runs it through as her mother's voice rings in her ears, one last line and Vera takes it from under the needle, cuts the thread and stands as she shakes the material out.

Walking over to a standing rod she folds the pants onto a hangar beside a second pair, so far she has the pants done for the police uniforms, turning back to the machine she takes out another pair and begins to measure. These ones are smaller, guessing they are for a woman she looks at the tag on the waistband and sees she's right it's for a woman, Fletch had mentioned Doyle before and looking at the size of the clothes it would appear that she is going to be a part of this until the end.

As she sets the machine up for the next set of clothes, Vera wonders why Doyle is doing this, being a part of a prison break is out of character for the ex prisoner who she always considered self absorbed. Vera knows that Smith and Doyle grew close before the fire and it only deepened when Smith carried her through the burning building saving her life but she would've thought being on parole Doyle would stay miles away from this. If caught Doyle would be back in Wentworth faster then an Japanese express train, the authorities would add enough years on to make sure she didn't breathe fresh air for the next decade and it would probably destroy her relationship with Bridget. Fletch and Will would end up in Walford, losing everything family, friends, career, they would spend their time in protective custody let out an hour a day, anyone else caught would also be spending a lot of time behind bars. Why would they do this? She asks herself.

Vera thinks further on this as the needle continues to thread the pant leg, she turns the cloth to continue the hem, touching the pedal to start the machine again she hears Fletch calling for her to come downstairs to eat before Will devours everything. Turning off the machine Vera gets up to walk out pausing for a second she looks back at the work already completed and says a quiet prayer for everyone involved hoping they come through this safe and free. Hearing an argument starting about which wine would go best with the meal Vera heads downstairs quickly to settle the boys before it gets out of hand.

Bridget Westfall's Home

Shock freezes Bridget in place, it's not until she sees Franky with her arms folded across her body that she realizes this was heading into dangerous territories. One wrong move and this woman that she cared about would leave, possibly forever.

Raising her hands Bridget walks forward until she is a step away from her girlfriend, "Franky listen to me, it is not like that, I helped those other women because they deserved a chance, I helped you for the same reason and more. I have never had a relationship with a prisoner, it has never even crossed my mind before you, remember how hard I fought my feelings for you."

Looking in Bridget's eyes Franky can see the truth of what she was telling her, "Yeah I remember that conversation in the kitchen," looking back out the window she takes a phone out of her coat pocket asking, "Hey Gidge, that car across the street, do you recognize it?"

Shaking her head in confusion at the direction the conversation has taken Bridget looks out the window and answers, "No it doesn't belong to one of my neighbours," leaning closer to the window, "it looks like a women in the driver seat."

"Yeah it does," after dialing a number she raises the phone to her ear, when her call is picked up she says, "Raines it's Doyle, the nurse that Allie mentioned have you found her yet?" listening closely she says, "Yeah well I think I have her now, in her forties with short blonde hair,…..well I'm pretty sure she's outside the doc's house right now just watching the place." listening again she holds the phone out between them and asks Bridget, "What happened today Gidge?"

"Wait a minute, what is going on and who is on the phone?" she asks heatedly staring at the phone as if it's a snake about to bite.

"It's Allie's friend from the other night, now what happened today Gidge? Did the Freak do something?" seeing her girlfriends eyes widen she knows she is right, "You saw her today didn't ya, what did she want Gidge?"

Thinking a moment before answering, "It wasn't what she wanted exactly, her lawyer requested an evaluation of his client for court, based on the interview today Ferguson is probably going to claim diminished capacity, she answered all the questions perfectly for it," breathing for a moment, "I told Allie about the interview and that when the report is filed Ferguson could be moved to another facility within 4 to 5 days."

Taking the phone back, "Did you get that Raines?" she stops to listen, "Yeah I'll be here for at least that long, text me when you get here….…yeah we're discussing that….…..it's not relevant to the plan…...look if it comes to that I'll handle it but til then leave it to me."

"What the hell is going on Franky?" asks Bridget.

"About the watcher don't know but if we only have four days it means we have to move up the timeline on the plan," she answers as she pulls out another phone and quickly types a message "Allie will probably change some things, Fletch needs to know so the package will be ready." Putting the phone away as she leans on the side of the window to keep an eye on their unwanted visitor." So you were saying something about what you feel for me?" she asks with a smile.

Tina's Apartment

While getting ready in the bathroom Tina hears a phone ring, knowing it isn't hers she continues to braid her hair, hearing the rush of feet she looks out into the bedroom to see her girlfriend talking quickly into a phone while she pulls on her clothes, "Yeah 20 minutes be ready outside…. we have a short window on this and we can't be late….it's gotta be her Marge who else would be involved in this?...exactly it's the perfect time Marge, 20 minutes." Throwing her phone on the bed she turns and grabs her pants.

Watching her girlfriend getting dressed Tina says, "So this was a 'wham bam thank you ma'am, money's on the dresser don't call me I'll call you babe' night?"

Pulling her t-shirt over her head Zalia sighs 'fuck', walking over to Tina she pulls her into a hug, "No babe it's not like that, Franky called she's at Westfall's house and it looks like that nurse from the hospital is sitting outside watching. I gotta get over there with Marge cause she thinks she knows who the women is and if we can get her out of the way anything Ferguson is planning will fall apart."

"Shit Zalia, what are you going to do to her?" Tina asks.

"We won't hurt her…..much," she answers, "it will depend on Marge, she's the one with the info on the woman." leaning in for a slow deep kiss, Zalia pulls back and says, "I'll text you later ok?"

Nodding yes, Tina asks with a smile, "Did you at least finish making my lunch?"

Giving her one last kiss, Zalia walks away grabbing her jacket and says over her shoulder, "It's on the counter, also I ate the last of the cookies so you'll have buy more." Running out of the room before Tina could react.

Westfall's Home

Sitting in the car the woman dubbed Nurse Happy by Allie but who is Sandra Benson in real life looks at the message she got again wondering for the tenth time what Joan's up to, getting committed to a psych ward would require the transfer from prison but how does she expect Trevor to pull off an escape all alone. Not paying attention to her surroundings she misses the sound of a car pulling up behind hers. She doesn't realize that she's not alone until she hears the back doors of her car open and looks up to see two women slide into the car, paling as she recognizes them and says "Marge, Carol what're are you doing here?"

At her mother's name Zalia turns to Marge, "What the fuck Marge?"

"It's ok lovey, Sandra and I go way back to our time at Blackmoor," answers Marge, turning to Zalia "the inmates knew back then that someone was feeding Ferguson information but no one knew who it was until today. We never suspected Sandra, happy go lucky Sandra, everybody's friend Sandra, the best listener when things were bad." She says mockingly

Ignoring Marge, Sandra turns to Zalia and says, "Your dead Carol, I saw the body when they took it out of your cell that morning, how are you here?"

Marge turns to the woman in the front who was going even paler as she realized the danger she was in, "She was a friend of your mother's Zalia, they spent a lot of time talking right up to the day she cut her wrists."

Zalia's angry gaze settles on the woman Sandra and she asks, "So you like to talk do you Sandra?" seeing the nod of agreement, "Good that means I won't have to do anything you'll regret later, because believe me I left that emotion behind a long time ago when it relates to anything Ferguson."

Turning to Marge she says, "Get my car and follow us please." Watching as Marge exits the vehicle her eyes harden further, "now Sandra drive to the end of this street and make a right, head to the highway at a normal speed, I'll give you more directions then."

Taking out her phone she begins typing a message to Doyle, midway through it the car starts and begins driving down the street, she can feel the woman's eyes on her, a slow smile begins as she says, "Eyes front please, safety first you wouldn't want to have an accident now would you."


	14. The Plan Chapter 14

A/N: Please accept my apologies at the huge delay in publishing the next chapter, I would love to report that I won the lottery and have been travelling the world but sadly work, responsibilities and the bloody holidays are my only excuse. I hope everyone had a terrific holiday and hopefully the chapter lives up to your expectations.

RRH

Chapter Fourteen

Bridget Westfall's Home

Leaning against the wall Franky continues to stare at her girlfriend sitting on the couch drinking her wine, the silence is overwhelming but neither woman seems to be in the mood to continue their talk. From outside the sound of car doors shutting draws her eyes back to the window.

"What is happening Franky?" Bridget asks.

"Looks like Zalia has arrived and is introducing herself to our uninvited guest," Franky says staring hard into the first parked car, "and she brought back up, there's someone else with her in that car."

Standing up Bridget walks over to stand beside Franky, both of them staring out the window at the car, a few minutes pass by then an older woman gets out and walks back to the other car parked behind the first. With a small wave to the house she gets in and they hear both cars start, the first one rolls forward and makes a right with the second car following close behind.

Turning Bridget asks, "What was that Franky?"

Just as the question was asked Franky's phone goes off, taking it out she looks at it and chuckles, "It's from Zalia," she answers, "apparently it is someone who works for the Freak, she said she's taking care of it and will pass along more when she can." Typing a quick reply Franky puts the phone back in her pocket and looks at Bridget.

Stepping closer Bridget places her right hand on Franky's cheek and asks, "Are we okay?"

Leaning into the hand on her cheek, Franky reaches out and places her hands on her girlfriends hips, pulling her closer she drops her face into Bridget's neck while inhaling deeply, enjoying the fading scent of Bridget's perfume. Standing there for a few minutes as the tension drains away both women begin to enjoy the quiet of the house, the warmth of their bodies touching, until they are interrupted by a beeping sound from the kitchen.

Moving her lips up to Franky's ear Bridget whispers, "I put some leftovers in the oven, if your hungry there's enough for the two of us. We can finish our discussion over a meal and wine." She offers.

At the mention of food Franky's stomach lets out a long deep growl of hunger, laughing softly she says, "That sounds good Gidge, I'll go wash up and meet you in the kitchen." Reluctantly letting go Franky drops a brief kiss on Bridget's lips and heads down the hall.

Staring after her Bridget wonders if a talk will help them work through this or will it take something more, a second beep from the kitchen announces the impending doom to dinner waking Bridget from her thoughts, she walks over and grabs the wineglass and bottle on her way past the table heading to the kitchen.

Sandra's vehicle

Zalia continues to give instructions to Sandra, watching as the passing buildings become more run down, "Slow down and make a right at the next street." she says, "keep going until it ends."

Sandra does as she is told and notices that the new street is mostly industrial buildings, they are all dark and some of them look to be abandoned. She knows one thing for sure if she screams or tries to run there isn't anyone around to help, figuring she survived Joan Ferguson she can survive this too she makes the decision to cooperate until she can get free.

Seeing the sign ahead advising the street ending she is about to ask what to do when that quiet voice in the back says," Turn left into the laneway, drive around to the back of the building, stop when you see the blue door."

Doing as she's told she makes the left, in the mirror is the flash of lights from the car Marge's driving still following them, Sandra figures she can work the girl behind her but Marge will be a different story. Ferguson told her Marge ended up on the streets after her release, using drugs and sleeping in doorways but the woman she has seen doesn't look like she's living rough.

Seeing the blue door she pulls the car into a spot and turns it off waiting, the other car parks beside her and Marge gets out, the quiet voice says, "Before we go any further I'm gonna explain a few things so there's no misunderstanding, this is a fight between Ferguson and me, you can either be an asset or a casualty it's your choice understand?" the quiet voice pauses waiting for Sandra's agreement, she quickly nods her head yes. "Good, second thing there's no one around here that isn't either related or allied with me, try to get away you won't make it and the gloves come off all the way." again the voice pauses waiting for Sandra to answer, so she nods again rethinking her plan to run off, "the last thing lie to me, omit any details and I leave you to Marge and the others."

Not waiting for an answer this time the girl gets out of the car leaving Sandra to wonder what she meant by 'others', hearing a knock on the window she opens the door and gets out, pulling her purse out with her she feels it taken away very quickly, turning she sees Marge staring intently at her. Deciding to look elsewhere she turns to the building which doesn't look any different from the rest, seeing Carol's daughter start towards the blue door she follows with Marge and her dark glare following behind.

The girl opens the door and waves her in, Sandra steps in a few feet and waits for her eyes to adjust to the darkness until she hears a small click and a light turns on overhead, she realizes they are standing in another room. Another door is opened and she enters the main warehouse, she can hear soft voices talking in the distance the sound of a baby crying as well as a lullaby being sung by really young voices.

Turning to Marge she asks, "What is this place?" watching closely as Marge looks at the girl then back to her but before she can answer there's a cry of welcome and the pounding of little feet.

Looking over her shoulder Sandra sees a dozen or so women with at least 30 children heading their way, she hears the girl say, "This is Safe Haven." Getting down on one knee she is immediately surrounded by the children, all of them reaching for a hug or begging for a story from her. The women finally reach them, taking in the situation they start to gather the children up telling them that Zalia and Marge would see them later.

An older woman reaches them and grabs both Zalia and Marge into hugs, telling them how good it is to see them again, when she steps back Marge says, "I wish it was under better circumstances Barb," turning to point at Sandra, "we brought her here…" the rest of the sentence is cut off as the woman Barb whispers "Sandra what are you doing here?"

Stunned she realizes she's looking at Barb Perry, she didn't recognize her from before with her gray hair and eyepatch but before she can say anything Zalia jumps in and says, "Barb can you get the others and meet us in the conference room on the second floor.?" Seeing the woman nod yes, Zalia grabs Sandra's arm and pulls her towards a set of steps, dragging her forward she pushes Sandra to start the climb, at the top she directs the woman through a set of double doors into a large conference room.

Once inside Zaila points at a chair and says "Sit there, don't move and don't speak." Hearing the implied threat in that voice she obeys watching as Marge opens a drawer and pulls out some restraints. "Secure her wrists to the chair please Marge." Sandra watches Marge approach her, the restraints are pressed to her wrists as they are linked to the armrest of the chair, without a word Marge finishes and stands up to walk away. Looking at the girl she sees her pull out a laptop, taking a seat she opens it and begins typing.

"What's going to happen to me Marge?" she asks using her calmest voice

With a glance at Carol's daughter Marge answers, "Justice Sandra," she looks back, "You will face your accusers, defend yourself and be judged by a true jury of your peers."

Just as Marge finishes the door to the room opens, standing up Zalia directs the new people to certain seats, either around the table or against the wall. Looking closer she starts to recognize some of the women taking seats at the table they had been in prison with her and Ferguson, with growing horror she realizes each one looks 10 years older then they should and they all are staring at her with only one eye.

The closing of the door shakes Sandra to the core, she watches as Carol's daughter takes her seat again with Marge at her right hand, she glances around then back to Sandra and finally speaks, "thank you everyone for joining this meeting, we are here to listen and determine the fate of Sandra Benson" pausing here to let the information sink in, "We'll begin with Marge."

Watching Marge stand Sandra realizes there will be no escape or rescue, her eyes move to Carol's daughter catching the young girl staring at her, the words she spoke earlier in the car echo back 'you can either be an asset or a casualty it's your choice understand'. In that moment Sandra's survival instinct kicks in, Ferguson isn't here but her victims are and for the first time in a long time she fears someone other than the ex governor.

Wentworth Prison - H1

Shocked at the question my eyes close and I try to swallow past the lump in my throat and I say, "I don't really know Bea, I can only assume the guards told you something." I whisper, "I do know when you returned from the hospital you had a visit with Doreen and told her that I was a part of the attack, Boomer almost bashed me in the shower over it. I did try to visit you in medical but the guards forced me out and later when you were released to general I tried to talk to you again but you sent me away, telling me that Kaz had already told you I was a part of it."

"She came to me in medical, apologized for believing the Freak and for working against me, she sounded sincere" at her pause I open my eyes and turn to look at her, "she also apologized for having you prostitute yourself to get to me."

Feeling fresh tears over Kaz's betrayal I tell her, "The same day you returned to Wentworth she was released from the slot for what happened in the kitchen, I confronted her over the rumors and could see in her eyes that she knew what Ferguson was going to do. I begged her to tell you I had nothing to do with it," again the lump makes it hard to speak, swallowing hard I continue, "that's when she found out that you and I were on and she kicked me out of her room. I can only guess she was thinking to protect herself from you by keeping us apart, so I didn't tell you the truth about her and Ferguson."

I can see her eyes go distant as she recalls something then I hear her murmur some words so quietly I didn't catch what she said so I lean closer and ask, "What was that?"

"A memory that didn't make sense until now," she answers, "I'm so sorry Allie."

"For what?" I asked confused at the apology.

"For calling you a lying junkie street whore, for believing Kaz and especially for not listening to you," she confesses, "I can only say I was confused, hurt and so very use to people using me or trying to bash me I was too ready to believe the worse about you."

A small gasp escapes my lips at her words and I ask my question, "What do you remember after that scene in your unit?"

"Mostly speaking with Maxine and her telling me that you didn't play me," a tear escapes her eyes as she continues, "a couple flashes of you fucked up on gear, your face bloody as you plead with me to listen to you, I remember saying 'that's a shame' when you said you love me," more tears trail down her cheeks, "Mr. Jackson telling me you were trying to keep me alive after the attack, Maxine again, telling me it wasn't too late to help you, to take a second chance." She stops there, lost in the memories.

Clearing my throat I say, "My relapse wasn't your fault Bea, it wasn't even Kaz's," looking out at the water, I continue speaking, "that was all me, in the past if I couldn't handle what was thrown at me I would turn to drugs to dull the pain so I could get through the day, so it was all me fucking up again."

"I remember going to the Governor to request your move to H1, did that happen?" she asks after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, a couple of days later you showed up at my cell with a guard, opened the door and started packing my things didn't even say 'hi'," turning back to Bea I give her a small smile, "when you were done you looked me in the eye and told me to follow you. We walked to your unit where you told your girls that I was taking the spare cell, that night you helped me through the withdrawal and gave me a heart attack in the morning."

"Heart attack? " She repeats.

Looking at my hands, I rub my left palm with my thumb, "After one of the worse nights of my life I woke up with someone lying next to me, after being alone for so long it startled me to be wrapped in strong arms, to feel someone's warm breath on my neck and to hear a soft snore in my ear. It took me a moment to remember where I was and what had happened to make me feel so tired, when I did I realized who was behind me and turned slightly to see you sleeping beside me."

Hearing a small snort of laughter I look at Bea as she says, "I don't snore! But yeah I had a flash of that night too, you were pretty out of it while that shit ran out of your system. I remember going for a glass of water and coming back in to find you asleep, I pulled a blanket over you but just couldn't leave you alone I was too worried, so I laid down with you hoping it would help keep you calm as you slept."

"Well it startled me, I thought you hated me especially after our talk in the showers and how I was behaving," I say, "I wouldn't have blamed you if you did but instead you took care of me, cleaned me up," I stop talking when I see her move from sitting beside me to her knees, leaning forward her hand lifts to cup my cheek.

"No Allie it wasn't hate, sadness for sure, desire to right a wrong, show you that someone still cared," I look into those eyes holding my breath, the hand on my cheek drifts back clasping my neck and my heart stops as she stares intently at my lips. Not sure what she's thinking I stay quiet and wait, after a minute her eyes rise to mine and I can see desire and determination in her eyes. The hand on my neck draws me forward until our lips meet, hesitant at first, a gentle greeting, then her tongue slips out to lick my bottom lip and that touch releases my desire, with a groan my hands bury themselves in her hair and I pull her closer.

My ears are buzzing and I open my eyes, instead of the beach and sky I see the four walls of my cell and hear the speaker advising inmates to get ready for the count and I let out a groan of frustration, brushing the hair from my eyes I swing my legs to the floor, getting up I walk to the sink and splash cold water on my face.

Glancing up I see the faded image of Bea again looking at me from the mirror, her shy smile in place but this time I see the love in her eyes and it braces me to face the day, quickly changing into my clothes I open the door ready to begin a new day of games within games.

Safe Haven

Leaning against the upper railing Zalia watches as the ex-prisoners escort Sandra to the holding room, feeling Marge step up beside her she turns her gaze to the older woman as she hears her ask, "What do you think?"

"Can't say for sure just yet, she's the first we've caught," Zalia replies, "the only thing I know for sure is Sandra is an excellent liar, she knew to give us only what we asked for, didn't offer anything else we could possibly use."

"So this means what?" Marge continues, "we let her go, hold her or kill her?"

"My background search isn't finished yet that's why I didn't ask anything this time, that will come later but from what little I have seen we aren't letting her go." The last said with a glare at the departing Sandra. "but we can't kill her just yet, so hold her it is."

"We really don't have the manpower to watch her 24/7, what do you suggest?" says Marge.

"We sick Caleb on her, tell him she's a shapeshifting alien or some crazy shit like that, the kid won't be able to keep his eyes off her," with a small grin Zalia adds, "if she tries anything he'll raise the alarm quicker then any of the traps, should give some relief to the guards."

Chuckling Marge looks up to the window to see the sun cresting the horizon, "She should sleep for a bit so I'll get Caleb now and tell the others to get some rest for 4 hours, he should be good for that much time, then I'll set up the rotation before I hit the sheets, what are you going to do now?"

"Have to get rid of that car and head back to the other site to see how things are progressing and make sure the kid is sleeping." she answers.

"Gonna give the car to the boys?"

"Yep after I get the tracker out of it, it's almost time for the delivery trucks to start their runs so I'll slip it to one of them and have them deposit it far from here or Westfall's home." She answers.

"Why?" Marge asks, "just disable it, don't muck around with this keep your eye on the prize we only have a couple of days left."

"Let me ask you this, if you were Ferguson and you were spinning a web like her, would you leave a person like Sandra to work on her own?" waiting while Marge thought it through, she finally continues when she sees her friend shake her head no, "there are more helpers out there and I want to see just who comes looking. I have my suspicions about who will show up."

"Care to share?" Marge asks.

"Not this time lady, once I have what I want I'll hand the person over to the boys just like the car so the less you know the safer you are." Stepping back Zalia wraps Marge in a tight hug, kisses her cheek then says, "Your in charge while I'm gone, if anything comes up and you can't get a hold of me make the best decision you can."

Letting go Zalia starts down the stairs with the weight of Marge's stare on her back, arriving at the ground floor she waves goodbye to the women and kids starting to wake, reaching the outer door she turns back salutes Marge and walks out.

Once outside Zalia walks over to Sandra's car, opening the door she pulls the lever for the hood, sticking her head under she starts the search for a tracking device, checking the whole vehicle she doesn't find it until she checks the rear license plate, chuckling she grabs it and slips it into her pocket. Zipping up her coat she walks towards a smaller building at the back calling out "Yo Bryan I got something for you and a small job for one of the boys."

Bridget Westfall's Home

The sky is still dark as the sun has barely crept above the horizon but Franky is still on prison time, expecting the count buzzer to sound off she rolls out of the bed and before her brain kick starts reminding her where she is, deciding it's futile to go back to sleep she pulls the covers over her girlfriends naked body and kisses her softly on the lips. Moving to the end of the bed she borrows the house coat laying on the bench, pulling it on she walks over and opens the bedroom door carefully so as not to wake Gidge.

With quiet steps she walks to the kitchen and over to the coffee pot, changing the filter and filling the coffeemaker with new grounds and clean water she sets it to boil. Looking out the back door she can see the sun is now half way past the horizon, figuring she has an hour before Gidge wakes up she decides breakfast in bed would be a nice gesture for her girlfriend.

Turning to the fridge she scans the inside for ingredients and decides she needs to start shopping again as she sees container after container of take out and leftovers. Deciding the eggs, bread and fruit should be enough for french toast she takes them out and places them on the counter, opening the cupboards she takes out the mixing bowl and spices then locates the pan under the counter.

Her hands know what to do from here so her mind drifts to her friends and Wentworth, the plan to free Bea sends a tiny trickle of fear down her spine at the thought of being caught and sent back but the Doyle brashness kicks in, easing the fear a bit just not enough to wash it completely away. Thoughts of Boomer and Liz draw a smile to her lips, she deeply misses talking and laughing with them, her hands move slower at this and her eyes again move to the backdoor and the sun now fully above the horizon. As she stares at what could possibly be one of her last sunrises for awhile she is unaware of being watched until two arms slip around her waist in a hug.

"What are you thinking about Franky?" she hears.

"Sunrises, my girls, about what I will do if I end up back in prison." she answers while turning to wrap her arms around Bridget's waist slipping her hands under the shirt she is wearing, slowly her hands drift up to stroke bare skin, "about what you'll do if I end up back inside, I can't see us submitting a request form for a conjugal Gidge. On the other hand I would love to see the Governor's face if we did." she says with a small laugh.

Chuckling as well Bridget closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of Franky's hands on her back and says, "If worse comes to worse I will get a transfer to another institution and come visit you." opening her eyes she leans in for a soft kiss and asks, "What are you making?"

Taking back her hands she checks the toast in the pan and answers, "Well it was going to be breakfast in bed for my girl but she ruined it by getting out of bed, so I guess it's just breakfast for my girl."

"Well your girl appreciates the thought," Bridget says placing another kiss on Franky's lips, "I'll go get dressed and we can eat, do I have time for a shower?"

Looking up from the fruit she is preparing Franky asks, "It's early yet, why don't you save the shower for after, that way we can both jump in and save on the water by sharing?" offering up a slice of orange to Bridget she watches as her lips open to accept the piece, Franky gets a bit worked up at a memory flash from last night when those same lips were pressed against her skin, kissing and licking their way down her body.

Raising an eyebrow at the rising lust in Franky's eyes, Bridget answers as calmly as she can, "As long as it's a quick wash, no funny business Franky, I can't be late for work and you have classes today," she starts to walk down the hall when she hears 'Gidge', glancing over her shoulder at Franky she sees the smile on her girlfriends face and knows she's about to get a cheeky offer.

"No funny business I promise," she says as her smile grows wider, " I guarantee with what I want to do to you right now you won't have any thought of laughing."

Feeling her body getting warm at the thought, Bridget reluctantly shakes her head no, "Not that I don't want to Franky but I have a heavy schedule today, would you accept a raincheck for tonight?" she asks.

"Only if I can spend the night again," Franky says, "Not because I want to have sex or wrap myself around you as we sleep, you have a better mattress then mine and I get a better nights sleep on it."

"Sure Franky," she says, "I'll be home around 7 we can eat, then sleep on the really nice mattress."

"Don't forget the shower Gidge," Franky calls out as Bridget walks away, "I really need a good back wash, front wash possible some leg action too."

Deciding not to answer Bridget continues to the bedroom, closing the door then leaning her head against she breathes deeply to settle her desire down at the images in her mind from Franky's parting comments. Standing back she heads to the bathroom for a nice cold shower, cool herself down before heading back out for round two.

Wentworth Prison - H1

After the count we walk towards the cafeteria for breakfast, Liz, Doreen and Boomer in front, Maxine and Sonya beside me, Maxine keeps looking at me with a strange look until I finally say, "What?"

"Everything okay last night hun?" she asks hesitantly.

"Why do you ask Maxine?" I answer her question with a question.

"I got up for a cuppa because I couldn't sleep and walked by your door, I heard you talking in your sleep," looking around to make sure no one else is listening, "to Bea. Were you just dreaming?"

Startled I look at Sonya and see she's staring at me as well, "Let me guess you couldn't sleep either?" I ask her.

Shrugging slightly she answers, "I have not slept more than 4 hours a night in years, I am usually up before the sunrise everyday."

A bit shaken at this information, I wonder exactly what she has heard or seen since I've been back, I turn back to Maxine and say, "Can't talk about it now, can you meet me in my cell during free time before we go out to the yard?" I ask, at her nod I continue, "Also I need to speak with Doreen and Liz, then Juice, in that particular order, can one of you arrange it?" deciding to include Sonya in my request.

Both women say 'yes' in a whisper, as we arrive at the cafeteria door I stop and say, "For now keep your ears open for anything useful to the guards, especially drugs or bashings, I need to feed them something and soon." Opening the door I walk through and grab a tray watching as Sonya walks up to Liz and whispers in her ear, Liz shows control by not turning to look at me just nods her head yes. Moving along with the line I see Maxine doing the same with Juice but her control is somewhat lacking, those reptilian eyes glance at me as a look of unholy glee washes over face, eventually she gives a nod and Maxine walks over to join the food line.

Turning back I look at the breakfast for today and decide the eggs don't look poisonous, spooning some on to my tray I debate what else to grab, feeling eyes on me I look up and in the doorway stands Tina and Kim I stare back at them until Maxine jostles my arm and says, "Keep moving Allie, now's not the time."

Nodding in agreement I continue to spoon food on my tray, not looking anywhere but at them, as I leave the food line my lips curve into a smirk and I wink, watching their eyes narrow I know I have gotten a bit in their head. Leading the way to the table I pull out the chair across from Boomer and sit, I can still feel them staring until Boomer looks up and catches them "Oi Allie whaddya gonna do about Mercado? Cause she's staring daggers at ya right now." She asks around a mouthful of toast.

"Nothing yet Booms, nothing yet."


End file.
